Harry PotterLupin?
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Remus & Lily dated, but with him being a werewolf they had to break it off. Lily found out she was pregnant & knew, if the Ministry found out, they would take the baby. They go to James for help, the perfect plan, but then Halloween happened. Harry grew up without knowing, without Remus. Will finding out the truth destroy their growing relationship? Harry's 6th Year.
1. Memories

**Chapter 1**

_A young couple sat hand to hand on their best friends black leather couch, waiting impatiently for their friend to give them an answer._

_"Do you understand what you two are asking?" The man pacing in front of the couple finally spoke. "Not only would the two of us…" He pointed to the red haired woman and then pointed to himself. "…have to get married, but you…" He nods his head towards the sandy blond man that was looking at him with self-pity. "… won't be able to…to…well you know." The man ran one hand through his messy black hair and the other hand pushed up his glasses._

_"I know, my friend, but it's the only way. People would question where the baby came from if she has no husband and someone would tell the Minister about our history together. And if that happens then they'll take the baby away, without question. We can't let that happen. Please." The sandy blond hair man begged_.

_"I love you as a brother, always did. So, many people mistaken that for husband/wife type of love that no one would think anything of this sudden marriage. Please, do this. If not for us then for my unborn child." The red headed woman begged with tears threatening to fall._

_The black haired man stood in front of the young couple with amusement dancing in his eyes. "I never said I wouldn't do it. I was just making sure you guys know what you're getting into. This isn't exactly an easy decision, but I'll do it." He said without any difficulties._

_"You…you will?" They asked shocked, but happy._

_The man smiled. "Of course, I will. You two are one of my best friends. And, anyway, I always wanted to be a…step dad." They all chuckled at his attempt to bring humor in this serous moment._

_"Thank you so much, my friend."_

* * *

_**A few weeks later **_

_"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_The red haired women kissed the messy black hair man as the crowd behind them cheered. You could hear a bark like laughter and a small squeaky laughter come from their side, but there was one man who was not enjoying this. _

_The sandy blond man watched sadly as his one love married his best friend. Oh, how he wish he wasn't a werewolf._

* * *

_**A few months later **_

_"What do you want on his real birth certificate, love?" The red head woman asked the werewolf._

_"Harold for his first name and Romulus for his middle name, but have a different name for him, for the public. Does that sound alright to you, my dear?"_

_The lady nodded her head in agreement. _

_They waited for their friend to come in to do the appearance charm on the boy. Once he came in they started the charm and the baby's emeralds amber eyes became pure emeralds and his sandy blond hair that was streaked with red became messy black hair._

* * *

_**A year later **_

_"How's the little birthday boy?" The sandy blond hair man came into the kitchen holding a stuff animal._

_The red headed lady smiled at the man, her eyes sparkling at the sight of him. "That boy hasn't stopped calling his daddy Prongs." _

_A bark like laughter was heard. Turning the man saw his other best friend laughing with ice cream still in his mouth._

_"Can you for once, eat with your mouth close?" The lady scowled at him. _

_The long black haired man just grinned at her then turn his attention to the sandy blond hair man. "You should have seen the scene I walked in on. My little godson was throwing milk all over Prongs, yelling at him. Saying something about wanting daddy and…" He started laughing. "…and Prongs kept trying to saying 'daddy's here', but couldn't because milk would fly into his mouth. It was hilarious!" His bark like laughter filled the kitchen, not noticing the uneasy smile his friend sent the red haired lady._

_"Addy! Addy!" A boy came running into the kitchen, clapping his hands together and ran into the sandy blond hair man's arms. The man with the messy black hair came in followed by a small pumped rat like man. _

_The sandy blond hair man sat down on a chair by the kitchen table and pulled the boy onto his lap. "I'm your Uncle Moony, not your daddy." The boy looked up at him, clearly confused._

_To ease the tension, Moony held the stuff animal out to the boy. "Happy Birthday, cub." The boy took the stuff wolf, happily. _

_"Oony!" The boy said to the stuff wolf, before hugging it to him tightly. "Me of Oony." _

_"Me of Oony?" The man with the long black hair asked, trying to figure out what the one-year old said._

_"He said, 'I love Moony', you prick." The lady hit the man across his head._

_"Owe, that hurt."_

_The man ignored them and turned his attention back to the boy on his lap. "Will you keep, Moony safe for me?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. _

_He kissed the boy on his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that." He put his chin on top of the boy's head and sighed sadly. "Don't you ever forget that." He repeated quietly to himself._

_That was the last time he saw his son, because the day after that they went into hiding. _

* * *

_**Day after Halloween.**_

_"Let me take him! Please!" The sandy blond man begged._

_"I already put him at his aunt's house. Anyway, you know the Ministry wouldn't allow you to take a fifteen-month year old baby. With the blood protection, he's safe." An old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes said gently, but firmly._

_"I don't care what the Ministry thinks nor do I care about the blood protections. I know those…those Muggles." He said with venom in his voice. "They won't take care of him. They'll starve him and maybe even _beat_ him. He's not as safe as you think he is, sir." He said as the tears threaten to fall, clearly remember all that his love had told him about her sister._

_"His aunt took him in. If she didn't want him she would have sent a message or something. Plus, I highly doubt his own flesh and blood would harm him. He's safe. Now, I do believe you have other things to do."_

_He walked away in defeat, but that didn't stop him from going back year after year to try and get custody of his son._

* * *

**Present Day **

Far away in a little shack, the sandy blond man pulled himself out of his Pensieve. He couldn't stop his sobs as he knelt there thinking of what could have been.


	2. Abuse

**Chapter 2**

_It happened in slow motion. The spell was said and he watched as it slowly made its way towards the target._

_Harry started running, screaming his godfather's name. He was running, but wasn't going anywhere. His feet were moving, but Harry wasn't getting any closer and was forced to watch as the spell it Sirius in the chest._

_Sirius went flying backwards in slow motion. He turned his head and looked straight at Harry with hatred in his eyes._

"_This is your fault, _Potter_. I come here to save _you _and this is what happens, I _die._ You don't even do anything about it. You just stand there and watch it happen. What type of godson are you? YOU ARE NO GODSON OF MINE!" _

_Sirius was just half way to the veil when he suddenly froze in midair. "I never could love you anymore. You killed me just like you killed your parents and Cedric Diggory. Who are you going to kill next? Remus? Ron? Ginny? WHO, POTTER, WHO?"_

_Harry had tears running down his face and his feet were getting tired from trying to run. "Sirius, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I didn't…I didn't…didn't mean for any of this to…to…to happen. Please, forgive me." Harry started to sob._

"_Forgive you? How can I FORGIVE YOU, when YOU killed me? That's like forgiving Voldemort for all the deaths he caused." Sirius suddenly unfroze and fell the rest of the way into the veil._

"_SIRIUS! SIRIUS! NOOO, SIRIUS!" Harry started to move forward, only for someone to wrap their arms around him. "NOO! SIRIUS! LET GO! SIRIUS!"_

"_To late, Potter. You killed him. He's dead." A hissing sound came from above him. "You _killed _him." _

_Looking above him, Harry saw Voldemort smiling gleefully. Harry started screaming and kicking, but Voldemort won't let go of him._

"_Now, it's time for you to die. Say hello to your family for me, Potter." Voldemort pulled out his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"_NOOOO_OOOOO!" Harry sat up quickly in his bed. His breath came out fast and labored and sweat came down his face.

BANG - The door flew opened and Harry could see his uncle's big form shaking from anger. Uncle Vernon had both of his hands into a fist and Harry could see the anger in his eyes.

"BOY! How many times do I have to wake up in the middle of the nightto hear your screaming?" His Uncles voice gradually got louder as he spoke, until he was yelling. Uncle Vernon stomped over to where Harry was sitting up on the mattress.

"Please, Uncle Vernon. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again, I swear." Harry started to plead as he tried to back away from his Uncle's towering form. "Please, Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again. I swear, it won't."

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "Hopefully, this will teach you a lesson, boy." He said with venom in his voice. His fist rose in the air and came down onto Harry's temple.

Harry would have fallen on the ground because of the power blow, but Uncle Vernon still held onto his neck, making him choke.

"Don't…" Uncle Vernon started hitting Harry's head against the wall. "you _ever _wake me up this late, again, boy."

Harry's eyes dazed over and his head rolled over to the side as his Uncle kept banging him against the wall.

"That's it for you, boy. You're going back to your cupboard." His Uncle smirked as he pulled Harry by the arm, making it snap.

Harry hissed in pain. He could feel the pain, but refused to show it.

Vernon dragged him out of his room by his broken arm. Harry tried to keep his footing, but Vernon was going too fast and was making Harry get dragged on the ground. Vernon pulled him to the stairs and threw him down them.

Harry hissed in pain again as he fell down the stairs. His head hit each step painfully and his broken arm rammed into the railings. Finally after a pain fall, Harry hit the ground, hard. This time he couldn't hold back his cry.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled out in pain.

Harry could hear his Uncle stomping down the stairs and he whimpered. Vernon grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him back to his feet. He dragged Harry to the cupboard under the stairs.

Vernon pulled the door open and threw Harry in. Harry's head hit the back wall and fell onto his old moldy mattress that was still there.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, boy. A lesson I should have taught you years ago." Vernon left, but came back with a belt in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Now, this should teach you, boy."

For the rest of the night all Petunia and Dudley heard was Harry's screams, until it all went dead quiet.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was having an end of school year staff meeting. Remus Lupin was going to be the DADA professor, so he was there that day, when it happened.

"Albus, can you please explain to me, why are you holding a staff meeting at four o'clock in the morning?" Severus sneered.

Remus suddenly felt something deep in his gut. A faint pain, that he knew didn't come from any wound he would have. He gasped suddenly and his hand clenched his shirt just above his heart. Harry? He should be safe. Why did Remus suddenly feel the need to protect him? Why did he feel that his cub was in pain? He looked around, but no one seemed too noticed as another wave of protectiveness hit him.

"Well, Severus, there is no time like the best time. If you get…" Albus was interpreted by some alarms going off.

"What's that?" Professor Pomona Sprout asked as she looked around the room for the source.

"What in the world?" Madame Poppy Pomfrey gasped.

"What's going on, Albus?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Remus in the eyes without the normal twinkle and said two words that made everyone freeze for a moment, everyone but Remus, who jumped up out of his seat. "Harry is dying." The words hadn't even fully let his mouth when Remus ran out of the room.


	3. Rescue

**Chapter Three: Rescue**

Remus ran out of the room before anyone got it through their heads that Harry needed help _now_. He didn't hear the voices that were coming from behind him. All he knew was he just had to get to his son before it was too late.

He ran as fast as he could to the Headmaster's office fireplace.

"Canary Cream!" He shouted at the gargoyle before he even reached it. The gargoyle opened up and Remus ran up the stairs, barley stopping for a breath.

He grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Arabella Figg, Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey."

In a flash of green fire, Remus Lupin disappeared from the Headmaster's office only to reappear at Arabella Figg's house in Little Whinging, Surrey.

"AHH! Remus Lupin, there was no need to scare me like…Remus? Remus!" Remus ignored Mrs. Figg and ran out the door before she could stop him.

He ran down the street, ignoring all the stares he was getting from some of the neighbors that were up and about at four o'clock in the morning to get ready for work. For it was weird to see a man ran along the street in what looked like a dress at four o'clock in the morning.

After running down two streets, he made it too Privet Drive. Seeing the road sign, gave Remus more energy then he thought he had and he ran harder than ever before, but once he made it to Number Four, that energy was replaced with dread.

Remus stood at the sidewalk, dreading what he would find. There didn't seem to be any Death Eaters around. That made him wonder if there really was any danger in Harry dying or if…he didn't want to think about that.

He walked up the driveway, making his way to the front door. He was about to knock when he smelled it. The smell of blood almost made Remus step away from the house. The smell of despair _did_ make Remus step away. The smell of hopelessness almost made him gag. The smell of Harry mixed into these other smells _did_ make him gag and it also made him all the more worried.

"Harry." He whispered to himself, hoping it would give him strength to go into the house. And it did.

Remus ran back up to the door. "_Alohomora." _He heard the door unlock and, after taking a deep breath and holding it, he entered the house quietly, not knowing what to expect. What he didn't expect was a nice clean orderly fashioned house.

The smell was stronger. As much as he hated it, he knew he had to follow the smell to get to Harry. So, he did.

He walked pass the staircase and pass a cupboard that was under the stairs, but then stopped. He backtracked a few steps, until he was parallel with the cupboard. The smell was strongest here. Remus looked over at the cupboard.

"No, no, no, no, no, _NO!"_ Remus pulled the door open with so much force that the door came off the hinges. He threw the door aside and stared in horror at what met his eyes.

He rushed over to the bloody mess that momentarily stole his breath. The body of the fifteen (soon to be sixteen) year old boy was covered in blood. Both of his arms seemed to be at an odd angle and his left leg had a knife still in it. The boys face was covered completely in blood and his hair was a dark red color from the blood that came from a wound in the head.

Remus saw red when he saw his son. All he wanted to do was to release the wolf inside of him and tare those _muggles _to part, but his smart side of his brain knew that Harry wouldn't make it if he didn't act fast.

Remus took the knife out of him and threw it away from them and was about to pick him up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Remus growled knowing who it might be. The smell came off the person as a big man. There is only one person he could think of.

"Who's down there?" A demanding voice called down. "I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it."

Remus picked up Harry as gentle as possible, trying to ignore Vernon Dursley. The boy flinched and whimpered when he did so.

"Shh. Harry, calm down. Daddy's here. Daddy has you. Your safe. Shhh." Remus whispered into his ear. Harry instantly calmed down.

"Hold it right there, _Freak_."

Remus stood up with Harry in his arms and turned his angry eyes at Vernon Dursley. Dursley held a shotgun at him and was standing in front of the door.

"Dursley, you already got one pissed off werewolf. You don't want to make it any worst. The harder time you give me, the longer it'll take to kill you. If you know anything about werewolves then you'll know that they are really protective of their cubs and if a cub is hurt they'll always want revenge. Always. And the revenge is never pretty. Never." Remus hissed in anger. His eyes became a dark amber color that made Dursley gulp in fear.

"I…I…I don't fear you, you…you _freak_." Dursley yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"You're right, you don't fear me. No…" He shook his head at the pathetic muggle. "…no, you're terrified of me." Remus gowled as he slowly walked closer and closer to him. "I can smell your fear, Muggle. I know you're terrified."

Dursley started to shake and Remus could smell and see the sweat coming down his face.

"If I were you Dursley I would. Move. Out. Of. My. Way." The way Remus said it made Dursley instantly move up a few steps up the stairs. Just as Remus as about to pass him, he whispered something, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough to scare him. "I'll be back, Dursley, for my revenge." Remus walked out of the house and apparated to to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Mrs. Figg!" Remus yelled out as soon as he opened the door.

Mrs. Figg walked into the room. "Seriously, Remus, one would think…Oh, my Merlin. What happened?" She asked when she caught sight of Harry in Remus's arms.

"Abuse. Now, do you have a portkey to Hogwarts Hospital Wing?" Remus asked earnestly.

Mrs. Figg didn't answer. She just left the room.

Remus looked down at the boy in his arms. He bent his head close to Harry's ears. "Please, stay with me, son. Stay with me, Harry. Don't die. Oh, please don't die." Tears came down Remus's face.

Mrs. Figg came back with a small pizza box in her hand.

"Here, Remus." Remus repositioned Harry in his arms, he can take the box. She gave it to him. "The password is '_Sick'._"

Remus nodded his head. "Sick." Then he was gone.

"Please, live, Harry. Live." Mrs. Figg murmured over and over again.


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter Four **

Right after Remus ran out of the staff room, everyone stood up and started talking at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Albus?"

"Who could possibly get through to him?"

"Are you insane?"

"Is he alright?"

This went on for a while before Professor McGonagall had had enough. "SILENT!" Everyone in the room immediately sat back down in their chairs. "Now, instead of shouting nonsense, shouldn't we be getting young Harry to safety?"

Albus smiled, but there was a grimness to his forced smile. "An excellent idea, Minerva." She couldn't help, but to roll her eyes. He started walking toward the door. "Come, Minerva and Severus. The rest of you may go to our rooms."

The halls looked spooky at four in the morning. You could hear the click, click, click of the shoes and the brush of the robes as the three adults walked down the hall. Not long after they started walking Minerva realized they weren't going to the Headmaster's office as they were supposed to.

"Albus, your office is the other way." Minerva pointed out, confused.

Albus looked back at her, but still kept walking. "Really, Minerva I knew that already. I'm the Headmaster you know." Albus turned back to his walking.

Minerva lips thinned and Severus held back his smirk.

Soon they were at the Infirmary.

"Albus, why are we here? Shouldn't we be getting Mr. Potter?" Severus asked with his usual sneer. Minerva looked at Albus with the same questions on her face.

"By the time we get there Remus would have had Harry by now and would be on his way back." He said calmly before calling Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

"But, Albus, Remus might need help from the Death Eaters that might still be there." Minerva said sounding more concern then anyone had ever heard her sound before.

"There would be no Death Eaters, my dear. The wards that went off were wards to warn me if young Harry is dying…" A gasp warned the others of Poppy's arrival, but she was ignored. "… The wards that warn me if people with the Dark Mark or Dark Magic usage didn't go off, letting me know it weren't Death Eaters nor did it involve magic." Albus said sadly.

"Albus, what is going on?" Poppy asked sternly.

"Remus should be here with Harry soon. Harry would be needing treatment, I'm afraid."

At that moment, Remus appeared with Harry in the Infirmary. He took a quick glance at Harry then looked around the room. Severus, Albus, Minerva and Poppy were there, waiting for them.

"Put him right there, Remus." Poppy said pointing to the bed next to him. She immediately took over after Remus set him down.

Remus took a step back as Poppy and Severus went over injuries and what potions he would need. He touched his chest above his heart, feeling it pound painfully. There was something wet on his shirt. He looked down and took his hand away. A red liquid stained his hands and his shirt. Harry's blood. He closed his eyes painfully and opened to stare in horror at the body on the Infirmary bed. Someone put a comforting hand on his shoulders. Remus didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I should have been there for him, Minerva." He said sounding defeated. Suddenly, his eyes flash ember and he held back a growl. "I should have torn that Muggle limb from limb."

"Now, my boy, you don't mean that."

Remus looked to the other side of him with rage. "If you just let me take Harry from those Muggles in the first place, none of this would have happened, Albus."

Albus suddenly looked his age as he stared at Remus sadly. "Could you forgive an old man's mistake?"

Remus opened his mouth to make an angry reply, but was cut off by Poppy. "All of you, OUT! I have a patient and he needs rest. NOW OUT! Out, out, out." She started to literally push them out the door. Remus got one last look at the broken body of his son before the door closed.

Remus turned back to Albus and Minerva. "I'm going to get my revenge."

He went pass them to go get his revenge, but was stopped by someone grabbing his upper arm. "Don't do it, yet, Remus." Albus demanding and firm voice came from beside him.

"Why shouldn't I do it now?" Remus replied angrily as he stared down the long corridor with dull angry eyes.

"Because…" Minerva answered. "Mr. Potter needs you now. He needs his surrogated uncle."

Remus stared at her sadly; not even happy that Albus didn't tell her the secret he told him just before Harry's third year. Remus finally nodded his agreement and started pacing without acknowledging the other two professors.

A few hours passed, night turned into day, day turned into night. Remus stayed by the door waiting to be allowed in. He wouldn't leave to eat or sleep. He would sit next to the door, he would pace in front of it, but he would never leave. He watched as Severus went out to get more potions. He would ask him if Harry was alright, but Severus give him the same answer every time, 'Not now, Lupin!'

So, many times he pushed the tears back, never letting them fall. He would often think of the pain that would follow if Harry dies.

Albus and Minerva would come and go as they please. They would beg Remus to rest, but he never would. Other professor's would come to see how Harry was doing, but there never was any news.

Finally on the third day of this, Poppy exited the Infirmary. Remus immediately jumped to his feet.

"Is he alright? Can I see him?"

"Let the poor girl breath, Remus." Albus said when he reached them. Albus turned his attention to Poppy. "How is he, Poppy?"

Poppy took a deep breath and began her report. "Harry right now is in a coma like state and will be for a while." She took another breath then began again.

"Harry had suffered malnourishment that goes back years." Remus grasped, his insides growling with more fury at the muggle. "He had four factored rips and his arms has been broken many times and never healed correctly. So, had his legs. He has old and new bruise on his back, legs, arms, and face. There are words curved into his skin. They are on his upper arms and legs."

"What words?" Remus said dreading the answer.

Poppy glanced sadly at him. "Freak. Worthless Scum. Words like that."

Remus growled dangerously.

"That's not all." She said slowly.

"What?" Remus growled angrily. "What else could there possibly be?"

"There are knife marks that go up and down both, his arms and legs. He has been stabbed close to his liver. He's lucky it missed. He had internal bleeding. There are old burned marks all over his body and his head was bleeding. It looked like someone hit his head with a hammer. I don't know if it was a hammer or not, but it looked like it."

Remus ran his hands down his face, tiredly. "Can I see him?" He repeated sadly.

Poppy nodded her head. "You may see him, Remus, while I talk to Albus." She turned a stern look to the aged Headmaster.

Remus entered the Infirmary and saw Severus Snape standing next to Harry's bed with an unreadable expression on his face.

Severus turned when Remus entered and with one unreadable look at Harry, he left. Remus sighed, knowing about Severus' past with his own muggle father, the abuse he had while living at home. Harry's situation must have brought forth unwanted memories for him.

Remus didn't think much of it as he sat on the chair next to his son's bed. He watched his son breath in and out; thanking his lucky stars that Harry was alive.

Remus could hear Poppy shouting something at the Headmaster outside, but didn't think on it. He just watched his son sleep.

Remus could tell that Harry's hair was lightening up a bit. The charms were falling and, without James and Lily, Remus couldn't do a thing about it. He sighed.

Soon, Remus put his head down on the bed and fell asleep before Poppy came back in with Albus in tow.


	5. Voice of the Father

**Chapter 5**

"_I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that." _The voice sounded familiar, but it didn't sound like his father._ "I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that. Don't you ever forget that. Ever forget that. Don't forget that." _The words seemed to be going around in his mind over and over again.

He could feel the warmth of someone behind him. The comfort of the person. The lips of the person against his ears. The chest going up and down as the person said those words again. "I love you, my son."

He was holding something soft in his hands. Holding it for his dear life as he heard the crackle of laughter. The comfort that the person gave him vanished. A flash of green light blinded him. He heard something fall to the floor with a thump.

He could hear the crackle of laughter again. Then words that chilled his bones, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _The same flash of green light was heading towards him.

"_I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that." _He could feel the love going off in waves as those words entered his mind. The green light came closer, until it hit him…

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. As soon as he opened his eyes, bright white light made him close them again. This time when he opened his eyes, he opened them slowly then blinked a few times.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he wiped some sweat off his face with one hand. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Just as he thought, he was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

'Why am I at Hogwarts?' Harry tried to think about what happened. 'Nightmare. An angry Uncle. Stairs. Cupboard. Pain. Darkness.' That was all he remembered.

Harry tried to move his other hand, but something was on top of it. Looking over, Harry saw Remus with his hand on top of his as he slept. He was just about to reach over to wake him, when Poppy stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Potter. You should let the man sleep. Merlin knows he needs it." She said quietly.

Harry looked up at Madame Poppy. She was walking over from her office, looking really tired.

"What day is it?" Harry asked feeling a bit dizzy. "And how did I get here?" He looked around the room like he was looking for the answer.

Poppy started waving her wand around him. "Today is the 9th of August." She answered that question, but ignored the other one.

"August 9th. I was here for two and a half weeks! I missed my birthday!" He said, feeling the dizziness increase tenfold.

"Yes, it was, Potter. Now, tell me how you feel." She answered, getting down to business.

Harry looked up at her feeling confused. "I feel confused."

Poppy chuckled. "I meant pain wise. Do you feel any dizziness or pain anywhere? And tell the truth, Mr. Potter." She said sternly.

Harry paused, trying to find if there was any pain in his body. He moved his feet a bit. No pain. He moved his arm. No pain. He took deep breaths. No pain.

"I have a headache and my head hurts and I feel a little dizzy." He said unconcerned. He looked over at Remus again as Poppy went to the cupboards where she kept the potions. "How long has he been here?" He asked.

Poppy came over with two potion vials in her hand. "He's been here the whole two and a half weeks you were here. Barley eating or sleeping. This is one of the times he had fallen asleep. Poor man." She looked at Remus with sympathy.

She shook her head and looked at Harry. "Drink these, now, young man." She demanded as she handed over the two potions.

"What are they?" Harry asked as he took both of the vials.

"They're for your headache and your concussion."

"Concussion?" He said before he took a drink of the potions. Harry's headache immediately vanished. He took the other potion. His head began to feel better.

"When can I leave?" He asked eagerly.

"If you get the rest you need, you might be able to leave in four days. Now, if you need anything I'll be in my office."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, Madam Pomfrey. I will…" The word 'not' drafted into Harry's mind, completing the sentence. Poppy believed him and she walked back to her office.

"You _are _going to inform her, aren't you, Harry?" A familiar voice said from Harry's side.

Harry turned towards Remus. "How long were you up?" He asked while trying to avoid the question.

"Long enough to know that you have a concussion and that you won't be able to leave anytime soon." Remus answered as he lend back in his chair. He still looked tired, his eyes had bags under them and his robes were winkled from being worn for a while.

"_I love you, son. Don't you ever forget that." _The words from his dream entered his head once again and Harry found himself staring at Remus as the voice from the dream mingled with Remus's voice.

'What does that mean?' Harry thought as he tried to figure out why the voices sounded the similar.

"Harry! Harry?"

"Hm?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Harry realized that Remus had his hands on both of his shoulders and his face was full of worry and concern.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked as he sat back down in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts." Harry forced a smile on his face. Remus didn't fall for it, but he didn't say anything either, which Harry was grateful for. Harry lay back in the bed as Remus lend back in his chair. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke up, "I hate the hospital wing!"

Remus chuckled and smiled. "Just like your father. He was always in the 'Death-Chamber', as he called it. He was in here more than twice a month." Remus had this weird glint in his eyes that Harry couldn't decipher.

Harry ignored it, thinking Remus just missed James Potter. "Really?"

"Yeah, never really liked it at all. It was like his second home." Remus smiled slightly as he glanced around the wing.

Harry chuckled. "I could imagine it being your second home, too, with the full moon and all."

Remus shifts uncomfortably in his seat before answering. "Yeah…" He said softly and quietly, "It was my second home, too." He paused before smiling. "Are you excited about Hogwarts this year?" He asked, changing the subject.

Harry noticed the change of subject, but ignored it. Instead, he smiled and asked, "Are you teaching this year?"

"Yes." Remus answered, still smiling.

"Then I'm excited and can't wait."

Remus chuckled as he stood up and looked down at Harry fondly. "Good to know. Now, since I know you are going to be well and Poppy told you to get lots of rest, I must take off. See you soon, Harry."

Harry smile fell off his face. "Wait, where are you going? Are you actually going to leave me in this '_Death-Chamber'_?" Harry asked horrified.

Remus chuckled again. "I have to go see a _family,_ but I'll be back shortly. I promise."

Harry sighed, feeling defeated. "Fine, I'll hold you on that promise. See you, Remus."

"See you soon, Harry." Remus said before leaving the Infirmary to see a certain _family._


	6. Remus Revenge

**Chapter 6**

The sun was coming down and Harry was sitting up in bed watching the sun turn red from the window.

"Poppy would have a fit if she sees you sitting up in bed, Harry." Albus said once he reached the bed Harry was occupying.

Harry turned around to look at the twinkling eyes of Albus. He didn't even hear the Headmaster come in. "She's not here right now, sir. She had to visit her sick niece at home. So, I'm free for a while." Harry smiled shyly as he turned around in his bed to face the Headmaster. The movement sent pain down his side and he hissed.

The Headmaster looked concerned and was about to say something, but Harry waved him off.

"I don't think Remus would like it much either. Speaking of Remus, do you know where he disappeared off to?" Albus looked around the room like he was expecting to Remus pop out of nowhere.

"He's out visiting someone, sir." Harry watched, as Albus seem to freeze and took a quick glance at the sinking sun. His eyes were dimmed.

"Do you know who he is visiting?" He asked trying not to sound concern or worry, but trying to sound only curious.

Harry wasn't fooled and when he answered he said it with hesitation. "Um…no sir. I don't know. He just said he was going to visit a family and that he would be back shortly. Is everything alright, sir?"

Albus ignored the question and took a quick glance out the window before looking back at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to leave. I have some things to do before the upcoming year. Get well, Harry."

Harry looked at the aged Headmaster, trying to find out what was wrong. "Goodbye, sir."

The Headmaster glanced out the window one last time before taking his leave.

Harry looked back at the window and thought over the Headmaster's odd behavior after he found out Remus had left. 'Maybe he wanted Remus to do something for him or maybe he wanted to know…' Harry stopped at mid-thought when his brain caught up to what his eyes were seeing. He gasped in horror.

Tonight was the full moon and if Remus had been with Harry for the past two weeks, did that mean he didn't take his potion?

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier

Remus walked down Privet Drive with his robes blowing about him and his wand out. There wasn't anyone outside and one of the neighbor's dogs was barking. He could hear the sound of someone snoring real loud and the sound of a distance car driving home from work.

As he walked he could feel his anger building. They messed with his son, they mess with him.

There were a few lights on still at Number Four. That gave him a sense of pleasure knowing that someone had to be home and he hoped the big pig of the house would be there.

Remus walked up to the door with his wand out and ready. The door was already unlocked.

He opened the door and walked in slowly and quietly, taking in his surroundings.

The hallway to the kitchen didn't look any different than the last time he was here. This time though, he could see much more clearly. Pictures of a really fat pig hang on the walls. Looking at the pictures more closely, Remus found out that it wasn't a pig; it was a really fat pig-looking boy. Remus grimaced before looking around some more.

Remus could hear the TV on in the living room and the vacuum on upstairs. A loud laughter came from the living room. Remus made his way to the room with a stony face and raging bright ember eyes.

Remus lend against the doorway to the living room, acting like he could care less about anything.

Mr. Dursley was sitting on the couch eating some chips and drinking beer. His son, the pig-like boy from the pictures, was sitting next to eating and drinking the same thing. Some weird black and white show was on the telly.

The house, as he seen so far, was way too clean and tidy for his liking. He would have to change that.

The Dursley's wasn't paying an ounce of attention to him as he stepped further into the room until he stood right behind the couch.

The man on the show did something that made the Dursley's laugh out loud.

Their laughter made the wolf inside to act. With a simple spell, the coach tipped over and the Dursley's fell on the ground with a bang. The sound of them falling had stopped the vacuum from upstairs.

As the two shell shocked Dursley's scrambled to their feet, Remus waited for Mrs. Dursley to come down stairs.

Mr. Dursleys face turned purple. To Remus he looked like a giant grape. His son was shaking behind his father with sweat coming down his face. His eyes were wide and he kept making ignoring whimpering sounds. Kind of like a scared puppy.

Remus ignored them as he turned to watch the stairs. Mrs. Dursley came running down the stairs but stopped short when she caught the sight of Remus.

"Good for you to join us, Mrs. Dursley." Remus said casually. "Please come join your pitifully little family. I have _business_ with you three."

Mrs. Dursley moved towards her family, trying to stay as far away from Remus as possible.

Once Mrs. Dursley reached her spot behind her husband, Mr. Dursley stood up straighter and pointed a finger at him. "Now, listen here, freak, we took that worthless scum into our home, feed it, gave it clothes, and a place to sleep and how do you freaks repay us? You threaten us! I will not tolerate that!"

Remus was getting angrier and angrier as Mr. Dursley spoke about his son and the wizarding word with such filth. He was almost completely controlled by the wolf side and the human side of him didn't even try fighting the animalistic urge for a sickening revenge. Remus pointed his wand right at Mr. Dursley's heart, which stopped him from speaking. Remus murmured a spell under his breath.

Dursley started to wither in pain and fell to the floor. The fall had shaken the whole house. Mrs. Dursley grabbed into pig-face and watched in horror.

The spell was a simple spell that Remus used after every full moon night. It numbs any major, and only major pain that you have, but if you have minor or no pain at all the spell would hurt you almost as much as the Cruciatus Curse. The spell was not concerned dark, so, 'safe' to use on the muggle.

"I don't like it when you insult us wizards, but what I really hate is when you insult Harry and talk about him like he's a thing and not a person."

He took the spell off Dursley and looked around the room as the extremely large man struggled to get up off the floor. He looked at the clean-vacuumed floor, neat orderly couches, the dust free alphabetical order bookshelf, the dust free television, and the perfectly straight orderly pictures on the wall.

"This place is way to clean." Remus ran a finger across the TV stand. When he looked at his finger he couldn't see any dust not even with his sharp eye. "Way to clean." He repeated.

With another way of his wand, Remus changed the room and looked around. "A bit too dirty for my liking, but it fits you pigs."

Mrs. Dursley shrieked in horror at her dirty living room. "My…my…my _living room_! It's a _mess_!"

True, it was a mess. A huge mess. The dust free bookshelf and television was now covered in dust and mold. Some selves of the bookshelf were broken off and/or cracked. The television screen was broken. The floor creaked like it was the oldest wood in the century and there were cracks and holes. There were spider webs that go from the ceiling to the couches. The couches were ripped apart with the springs hanging out. To Remus it looked like the Shrieking Shack, but with more furniture.

Remus turned his attention back to the angry and terrified Dursley's. He took a few slow steps towards them, watching them closely, like a predator hunting its prey. "Now, that this room is finish, I can start…" Remus stopped walking when he felt the first wave of pain down his spin. He grimaced as another shot of pain went down his chest.

Remus turned away from the confused muggles to look out the window. He couldn't see through the dusty window, but he really didn't need to as pain went through his body. He slowly walked to the window and, with the sleeve of his robe he wiped the some of the dust off. He could see the full moon rising and he didn't take his potion.

Shots of pain went through his body and he screamed out. The pain was too much for him and he fell on the ground like he did every month and screamed as his body and bones shifted into a form of a wolf.

He writhed and screamed as his skin started to peel off and fur started to replace it. His screams rocked the house. Remus could faintly hear the Dursley screaming as they tried to walk over him to get out of the house.

After a few painful minutes the transformation was complete.

Moony stretched his underused legs and sniff the air around him. He remembered this smell…it was the smell of those humans that had hurt his cub! Moony growled at the three humans that stood by the broken TV.

The Dursley looked down on him with fear. They were shaking in their own skin.

Mr. Dursley kept his eye on the giant wolf as he slowly moved his family towards the kitchen. "When I say so, run." He whispered to his small family quietly not taking his eyes off the slowly approaching werewolf.

After a few more small quiet steps towards the kitchen, Mr. Dursley said the magic word. "RUN!" The three of them ran for the kitchen at the same time Moony ran to intercept them and cut them off from making it into the kitchen.

Mrs. Dursley ran faster than her son and husband because she had less fat on her then they did. It wasn't until she made it into the kitchen and out the back door when she realized her family wasn't following her. She looked back at the house with tears coming down her face.

"VERNON! DUDLEY!"

A loud scream from the house answered her yells.


	7. Revenge

**Chapter Seven **

Albus knew he had to get to the house quickly. The full moon was already showing over the clouds. The sooner he got there, the better.

He walked down Privet Drive, listening to either the howling of a wolf or the screams of the Dursley. He heard nothing. Nothing at all, the whole street was unusually quiet until…

"VERNON! DUDLEY!"

The shout sent Albus running. Running faster than an old man should. He ran past the neatly lined up houses and carefully done lawns to the house with a number four on it.

Being closer to the house Albus could now hear the growling of the wolf.

"NO, DUDLEY!" Albus rushed in to the door with his wand ready.

* * *

Moony jumped in front of the two fattest Dursley and growled. His focus was on the smaller of the two. Dursley had hurt his son. Moony will hurt his. That was his plain.

Moony growled as he took a step closer to the boy. The boy was shaking from fear. He moved in a way that a predator would. He kept his guard up and his eyes on the boy. What he had to do was separate the father from the son. Moony glanced at the father then back at the boy. They were slowly backing off from him. Moony then noticed a small gap in between them.

He jumped in between them. The father jumped one way and the boy jumped the other way, trying to get away from the wolf. They both landed with a bang on the floor.

Moony turned his back on the father and advanced towards the boy.

"Daddy." The boy whined to his father as he quickly pushed himself away from the wolf.

"D…d…do…don't…go…go…don't go messing with…with…with my so…son, you…you…dog." Moony ignored Dursley's stuttering as he made a move towards the boy.

The boy was now backed up into the wall. On was side was the telly and on the other side was the tipped over couch. He was trapped. He hugged his knees to his chest and started whimpering.

"Stay put, Dudley. Daddy will save you." Came the father's not so confident voice.

Moony ignored him as he watched his prey. Moony was hungry and couldn't wait any longer. He had to eat. He had to get revenge. He couldn't hold it any longer. He jumped through the air, straight at the boy.

"NO, DUDLEY!"

A crash sound came behind him, but ignored it. Suddenly, Moony was frozen in mid-air and he became furious. The boy was only a few centimeters away from his mouth for bloody sake! Just a few more seconds and…grrr!

"Now, now, Remus. Calm down. I think you got your revenge just by scaring them. Don't you agree?" A kind grandfatherly voice came from beside him. He growled in response.

Dudley fainted after he realized just how close he was from becoming wolf meat. That was when the yelling began.

"GET THAT…THAT…THAT _THING_ OUT OF HERE! IT TRIED TO KILL US! LOOK AT MY DUDLEY! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! THAT'S IT, WE ARE MOVING TO AMERICA!"

* * *

Harry couldn't stay put. He was worried. Really worried. Dumbledore being worried made him really worried. If he could, he would have started pacing around the room, but, as fate decided, his legs hurt like crazy and Madam Poppy came back from her visit. She wouldn't allow him to start walking around so soon. So, instead Harry found himself sitting up in bed messing with the bed sheets and glancing out the window once and a while.

Harry hope Remus was all right. He hoped anyone near him was all right too.

Harry looked up when he heard a sound coming from Poppy's office. She came into the room holding a potion bottle. "Now, I think it's time for you to rest, Potter." She reached the bed and held out the bottle to Harry.

Harry looked at the potion with disgust. "Madam Poppy, do I have to? I'm too nervous to sleep." He whined at her, trying to make a puppy face.

"Exactly why you need to take this, Potter. Now, drink." She pushed the bottle into Harry's hands.

Harry took the bottle and drained it down. He sleepily put his head on the pillow.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Potter?" Poppy said quietly.

"Shu…u…p." Harry murmured sleepily before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early with the sound of a lot of movement and shouting.

"OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT _NOW_! Severus, I may need you, but the rest of you, OUT!" Madam Poppy's voice shouted.

"Surely, Madam, you can handle this one without me?" Harry could easily recognized Snape's sneering voice.

"Severus Snape, get your sharky self over here and hold him down, while I get the potion." Madam Poppy said, clearly ignoring Snape's attempt to leave.

Harry rolled to his side and opened his eyes. He gasped and jumped up in his bed, ignoring the sudden pain in his legs. Remus lay there, with a knife in his left arm. A familiar knife. One that Harry seen…and used many times before. "Remus! Sir, what happened?" Harry asked Albus, who was just about to leave the room. Albus paused at the door before making his way over.

"Headmaster, I thought I told you to leave." Madam Poppy said when she ran out of her office with a potion vial in her hand.

Albus didn't flinch when he answered, "I'm not here for Remus. I'm going see how Harry's doing as you worry over Remus." With that Albus stood firmly next to Harry's bed.

Poppy looked like she was about to shout again, but was interrupted by Snape. "POPPY, GET OVER HERE. HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

Remus started shaking badly. His whole body shook. Snape tried his best to hold him down as he tried to reach for his wand that was in his pocket. Poppy rushed over and opened the potion bottle.

"Try opening his mouth, while I dump it."

Harry watched the two of them fuss over Remus before looking towards his headmaster. "Sir, what happened? I recognize that knife. How did that_ pure silver_ knife get into Remus Lupin, sir?" Harry wanted to shout, but having Snape, Poppy, and Remus in the room, he stopped himself in time. He didn't want Snape to see him in such an emotional state, have Poppy yell down his throat, or disturb Remus.

"It's…" Albus was about to say, 'it's nothing', but stopped himself. He knew he had to gain Harry's trust once again. In order to do so he must tell the truth. "Remus was visiting your aunt and uncle last night and forgot it was a full moon."

Harry gasped. "Remus didn't hurt them, did he sir?" He asked earnestly. "He'll never forgive himself if he did."

"He didn't hurt them. I came just in time to stop him from killing your cousin." He answered kindly.

"How did the knife get in his arm?" Harry asked dreading the answer. He gave Remus, who was still shaking, a worried look.

"Your uncle wasn't happy, as you can imagine. He started yelling at me and pushed me. It broke my concentration and Remus was let loose. I had fallen on the ground and as old man; I'm not that quick as I use to be in my young years. Remus ran after your uncle and pushed him against the wall. It knocked your uncle out. Your aunt came running in with the knife and stabbed him in the arm. I stopped her from doing anymore damage and quickly brought Remus here." Albus watched Harry as he looked down at his sheets.

"He went because of me, didn't he." He said sadly. It was more of a statement then a question, but Albus nodded anyway.

"That's true, but he went because he cares a lot for you, Harry. He loves you like you were his own son. You shouldn't blame yourself." Albus smiled inwardly at the truth in the words. Seeing the guilty look still on Harry's face, Albus put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Stop blaming yourself, Harry. Remus, Sirius, and your parents wouldn't want you to take all the blame." Albus said, knowing Harry wasn't only talking about what happened last night, but about every one's death Harry had to witness.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily for a moment. 'He just had to use them against him, didn't he?' He thought. "Just because you said it, Professor, doesn't make it true."

"No it doesn't, but hopefully it makes you see reason." He answered with a knowing look.

Harry didn't respond. He looked away from his headmaster. Remus had finally calmed down and was now resting peacefully. Snape seemed to have left the infirmary and Poppy was now on her way over to check up on Harry.

"Now, Albus if you don't mind, I would like to make sure my patient is well rested." Poppy gave Albus 'the look' that cut off all other arguments. Even Albus's, the Headmaster, arguments.

"How is Remus?" He asked, trying to stay longer.

Poppy glared at him and folded her arms, her wand in her hands. She looked ready to use it if it was needed. "He'll live. Now, OUT!"

He looked at Harry, who was enjoying the show, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth the try." He said before leaving the room.

Without Albus here to take Poppy attention, she turned to Harry. "Let me check on you, Potter."

* * *

Later that night when everyone was sleeping, Harry slide out of his bed, carefully keeping his weight off the foot that still hurts. He limped over to where Remus laid.

Harry leaned against Remus's bed for support.

"What are you doing out of bed, Harry?"

Remus's weak voice made Harry jump. "Remus!"

Remus sat up in bed with his back against the wall. He chuckled softly. "Sit, Harry." Remus patted a spot on the bed.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Harry said as he hopped onto the bed next to Remus. He positioned himself so he was facing him.

"No, I was already awake. Now, tell me what made you come over here?" Remus asked kindly with a small comforting smile on his face.

Harry looked away feeling uncomfortable. He had been planning on making his confession when Remus was sleeping. Just so, he can feel slightly better. But now, Remus was awaking and waiting. Harry looked back at Remus. "Can't I come and see if my surrogated uncle was alright?"

"It is all right to see me, but I could tell that's not the real reason."

Harry glanced back down at the sheets. "I'm so sorry, Remus." Harry said quickly and quietly.

"Sorry for what, Harry?" Remus asked kindly.

Harry felt tears starting to form around his eyes as he looked back up at him. "It's my fault you were almost killed last night."

"How is it your fault, Harry?"

"If…if I hadn't been born…"

"If you hadn't been born…" Remus interrupted, "then where would I be right now?"

"With Sirius and my parents."

"Where would Ginny, Ron and Hermione be?"

"Living a happy life without any dangers of being killed."

"Where would Voldemort be?"

"Dead or at least he'll still be a wondering sprite."

"No, Harry he wouldn't be."

"What do you mean? Of course he would be. It's because of me that he is back."

"Without you, Harry, he would be even more powerful. Without you, he wouldn't have 'died' in the first place. The whole world would be different. Without you, Harry, my life wouldn't be the same. You can't play the 'if' game, Harry. That game can go on forever without stopping. If I weren't stupid enough to take a walk outside in the dark on a full moon alone, I wouldn't be a werewolf. If Garyback decided to leave town the night before, I wouldn't be a werewolf. If he decided not to come into my town in the first place, I wouldn't be a werewolf. If my parents decided to move out of town, then I wouldn't be a werewolf. You see, Harry, the list of possibilities can go on forever. If Voldemort had a loving home then he wouldn't have turned evil. If Tom Riddle's mother didn't chase after his father then he wouldn't have been born and none of this would have happened. Do you see what I'm saying, Harry? You can't stop what had all ready happened. You just have to let it go."

Harry had tears running down his face. "How?"

Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "By thinking of everyone that loves and cares for you now. By thinking of the future. By thinking of those that had passed on with a good cause. Sirius, James, and Lily wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, Harry. They would have wanted you to let them go, to live a life free of pain. To remember them as they were, not as they are. All three of them will always be with you. But it's up to you to feel them in here." Remus pointed at Harry's chest, right where his heart was.

His tears came down even faster than before. Remus pulled Harry to him and gave him a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him as he cried into his shoulders. Remus placed his chin on the top of Harry's head and patted his back in a smoothing motion.

"Shush, Harry. It's all right. I'm here. I'm here. Da…I'm here." Remus cringed when he almost made a slip. "Shush my cub. It'll be all right."

"You…you…you won't leave me, will…will you Remus?" Harry asked through his tears and Remus's shoulders.

Remus's heart went out to his son and a set of his own tears threatened to fall. "I will never leave you, Harry. Never again will I leave you. Never." Remus kissed the top of his son's head.

Soon, Harry's tears creased and he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Remus positioned them so they both were sleeping side by side on the bed. Poppy would have a fit in the morning, but right now, Remus could care less. Right now his son needed him. With his arms protectively around his son, Remus soon joined him in the world of blissful slumber.


	8. Custody

**Chapter 8  
**

"Wake up, Harry." A voice broke through his dreams, but Harry refused to leave the comfort of the bed. He was too comfortable at the moment. He just wanted to lie there a bit longer. Something warm landed on his shoulders and shook him. He heard a chuckle above him. "You better wake up, cub, or Poppy will come in here and start screaming at us."

Harry moved closer to the warmth, burying his head unknowingly in Remus's chest. "Don't want to. To comfortable." He murmured sleepily. The thump, thump of Remus's heart gave Harry great comfort and made him feel safer than he had ever felt before. It would have lullabied him to sleep if it wasn't for someone pushing him away from his comfort. "Come on, cub, wake up. I know it's only six in the morning, but I rather you get back into your own bed before you find yourself here longer than necessary." Meaning what Poppy would do if she found out that Harry had got out of his bed in the middle of the night and crawled into Remus's bed. Who knew what she'll do for revenge?

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a chest. 'At least it wasn't white walls, like usual.' Harry couldn't help but think. He looked up and saw an amused Remus looking down at him.

"Good morning, cub." He said a little too cheerful for Harry's taste. Harry groaned and leaned into his chest again. Remus chuckled and placed his arms around him. "I guess you can have a few more minutes of sleep before Poppy comes in." Remus looked down when Harry didn't replied. He smiled when he saw that Harry had his eyes closed, lullabied asleep by the beat of his heart. 'Just like when he was younger.' Remus thought sadly.

* * *

Harry, back on his bed again, was waiting impatiently for Poppy to get done checking him and clear him free to go. She never knew that Harry had sunk into Remus's bed last night. Something, which both, Remus and Harry, were thankful for. It was close to seven when Harry had finally got out of Remus' bed and into his own, rather reluctantly though.

"There you go, Mr. Potter. Good as new." Poppy finally announced.

"So, I'm free to go?" Harry asked happily.

Poppy glared at him. "No."

Harry looked confusingly at her. "But…you just said…"

"I know what I said, Potter. Just think of this as punishment for getting out of your bed last night."

Harry stared at her in shock. He looked over at Remus and caught his eye. He too looked shock that she knew. "Madame how...how…how did…how did you know?"

Poppy fixed him with a glare. "I've been around your father and them too long to take any chances with you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, come on, Pop. I thought you liked us." Remus said with a teasing grin on his face. The likes of which Harry had never saw before. He gave him a hint of what Remus used to be like in school, with the rest of the Marauders.

Poppy turned her glare at Remus and folded her arms, her wand sticking out in her hand. "I did, until Black decided to blow up my office to distract me, so, he and Potter could get you out. _When_ you still needed to heal after the full moon. If I remember correctly, you ended up back in the infirmary when you collapsed in the Great Hall." Remus cringed. "And you stayed twice as long then you needed to _if_ you had stayed in the infirmary like you were supposed to." Poppy pointed her finger at him. "And Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. By. THAT. Name. Again, mister. Or you would regret it." She threatened.

"Why didn't you force me to back to my bed last night?" Harry asked quickly before things get nasty between Poppy and Remus. Though it was funny and Harry did have trouble holding back his laughter.

Poppy thankfully turned her attention away from Remus. "You needed your rest and if Remus was the person to get you to sleep and rest then I wasn't going to interfere. Though next time you better not injure your leg even more by walking on it." She said glaring at the boy. Harry luckily decided not to argue…or say anything, just nodded his head.

"Stop threatening the poor boy, Poppy." Albus said entering the Infirmary. His eyes weren't sparkling and he looked twenty years older…that was properly the only reason Poppy didn't lashed out on him.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Remus asked as he sat up in his bed alarmed by Albus down cast face. He watched as Albus walked to the space in between his and Harry's bed. Poppy stepped aside to let him through.

He glanced at Harry then at Remus with down cast eyes. "I tried to stop the gossip, but it still got out into the open. The Minister is calling a hearing later today. I tried to change the time, but the he won't allow it." The two younger boys gasped.

"A hearing? What for? It's too soon!" Remus said at the same time Harry said, "You're telling me that everyone knows what happened at my relative's house!" Both of their eyes were burning with anger and shock.

Albus held up his hand to stop them from saying anything else. "I don't know how they found out, but word spread faster than gossip at Hogwarts. Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Migic, wants a hearing on the Dursley's arrest. Harry needs to be there. I tried to change the time, but they are making it hard to reason with them. "

"He would not go. He's not ready. It's too soon. I will not allow it." Remus said angrily getting up from his bed.

Poppy made move forward to stop him. "Mr. Lupin…" She stopped when he turned his angry amber eyes to her. She reluctantly backed off into her office to leave them to their privet meeting.

Remus limped next to Harry's bed and placed a hand on his shoulders. He looked at Albus. "He's not going unless he is ready." He looked down at Harry. "Harry, do you want to go? Think before you say anything, Harry."

Harry kept his eyes down on the sheets of his bed. If he went then he would have to see the Dursley's again…he will have to tell a room full of people about embarrassing moments…they would get arrested and he would have no place to go but an orphanage…if they didn't believe him and he still had to go to the Dursleys for the summer, Uncle Vernon would kill him…If he went it would most likely be the last time he would have to see them…That was the only good thing Harry could think about if he went to the hearing. "Where would I go if they are arrested?" Harry asked not looking up from the sheets.

"I'll fight for you." Remus said without hesitation.

"Remus…" Albus said in a warning tone.

Remus threw a sharp glance at him. "I _will_ fight. Even if I have to tell everyone that one secret. I will fight."

"Remus, think before you do anything like that." Albus said sternly. Harry felt confused as he watched them argue over something that he didn't understand.

"I need to do something, Albus. He's my responsibility. I haven't been doing a good job in the past, but I want to change that before it's too late. I can't just sit back anymore with…"

"Excuse us, my boy, while I take Remus over here to talk." Albus interrupted as he took Remus by the shoulder and led him a few feet away. Harry saw him wave his hand, putting up the silencing spell.

Harry sighed and watched them throw remarks back and forth. They would once in a while glance at him, mostly because they are most likely talking about him. A fact that made him angry. Everyone always talked behind his back and he was getting sick and tired of it. Since first year he was pointed at, stared at, and, just this past year since the Third Task, made fun of.

Harry sulked down into his bed and watched them with narrow eyes. What could they possibly be talking about?

* * *

On the other side of the room Remus and Albus were in the middle of a discussion.

"I'm his father, for Merlin stake, Albus. If I let him go to that…that _thing_ today when he's not ready, then I'm going to fail him once again!" Remus yelled once Albus put up the silencing spell.

Albus held his hand up to quiet him. "I know, Remus, but that isn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you about." He sighed when Remus didn't say anything. "You can't just tell the Minister that the Boy-Who-Lived is your son. For one thing you're a werewolf. He won't let you take him in."

"He can't keep me away from my son forever, Albus! He maybe the Minister, but unless proven otherwise, I have legal rights to him still!" Remus yelled taking a glance at Harry. Harry was sulking down in the bed. Remus knew why too. He hated being talked about. It happened too many times for him. Just looking at Harry and seeing him safe (and acting his age) made his anger leave him. "I maybe a werewolf, but even the Minister should know that a werewolf would never, ever hurt his cub." He said more calmly.

"That's the thing, Remus. He does know, but he doesn't care. You'll hurt Harry even more if you tell the Minister. Rufus Scrimgeour might restrain you from ever seeing Harry again. That would really hurt him, knowing that his father is really alive, but not allowed to see him just because of a man's hatred of dark creatures." Albus said calmly and with regret. "It would not be safe."

"I'll still fight for him, even if I can't tell the Minister." Remus said, finally giving in. "I can't fail him again."

Albus glanced at Harry before turning back to Remus. "You never had failed him, Remus." Seeing Remus about to open his mouth to deny it, Albus quickly changed the subject. "If you can't win him over, Remus, I'll be willing to fight for custody."

Remus looked doubtful. "Albus, do you really think this Scrim…whatever guy would let you?"

"Scrimgeour. No, he might not, but it's worth a try. Anyway, I'm only a Headmaster. Why shouldn't I be allowed?" Albus said deep in thought. "We'll still need a plan 'C', just in case."

A few minutes of thinking Remus caught Albus twinkling eye looking at Harry. Not really liking Albus twinkling eyes at that moment Remus asked him suspiciously. "Albus, who do you have in mind?" He asked cautiously.

"Umm…I think that would work?" Albus smiled suddenly, but seemed to still be thinking completely ignoring Remus's question. "I think Severus Snape would be a good choice. Umm…yes. Yes. That would work."

Remus exploded. "WHAT! No! No! No! _NO!_ Are you crazy? Severus? They can't stand each other! Do you really think the Minister would allow a former Death-Eater to take Harry in anyways? Why not the Weasley's or…or…?" Remus trailed off not able to think of someone else Harry might be comfortable living with.

Albus put a comforting hand on his arm. "The Weasley would be plan 'D' if they won't allow Severus to take him in."

"Why Severus in the first place?"

"Because I can trust him and, no matter how much he claims to disliking Harry, he would make sure the boy would be safe from harm and cared for. He would do it for Lily." Albus said firmly.

"That still doesn't explain to me why he won't go to the Weasley's. At least he'll be more comfortable there." Remus said wearily finally willing to admit that he won't be able to change Albus's mind.

"A few reasons. Voldemort would expect that…"

"Wait, wait. Voldemort. I forgot about him." Remus said his mind going into overtime. "How are you expecting Severus to take Harry in? Voldemort thinks his a spy for him. He would want Severus to bring Harry to him. We can't let that happen."

Albus gave him a mysterious smile and took down the silencing spell.

"Albus, we aren't done here. Albus!" Remus almost yelled when Albus started walking back towards Harry.

Harry looked up from his sheets when he heard Remus yell.

"Are you going to tell me what you came up with?" Harry asked almost accusingly. The words, 'this time' rang in the air between them.

Remus limped back to his spot next to Harry with an irritated look on his face. "I'll try to fight for custody, but if my being a werewolf gets in the way, then Albus would fight." Remus stopped not really willing to tell him what would happen if Albus couldn't get him. He really hoped Harry won't even ask.

"Who would take me in if Professor Dumbledore can't?" Harry asked the dreaded question.

Remus braced himself for an explosion. "Severus Snape." Albus said the even more dreaded answer.


	9. Fight and Plan

**Chapter 9**

Both Albus and Remus waited for the explosion that was sure to come. Harry looked shocked and horrified.

"SNAPE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU PICKED SNAPE! Why not the Weasley's? Or…or…Tonks! Why not them! He hates me and I hate him! This is crazy. Absolutely c-r-a-z-y, Crazy, with a capital 'c'." There was the explosion they were waiting for.

"Glad to know you can spell, Potter." Harry jumped at the snarky voice of his Potions Professor. Professor Snape held the potions Madam Poppy asked for in his hands. Both stared at each other Harry gritted his teeth so hard they hurt. Then he took a deep breath.

"Are you saying you agree with their plan, Sir?" Harry wouldn't believe Snape would go along with what they had planned. Then again Dumbledore always seemed to be able to get people to do what he wanted them to do. He kept staring at Snape waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Potter?" Severus, having just entered the room didn't know what Albus had in mind. He set the potions down on a shelf for Poppy to go through later.

Harry took a breath and told him what Albus had to him. Severus clutched his teeth together in anger, but kept his emotion in check. He could read every thought the boy had and he had to agree with him the plan was crazy. Why Albus would even think it would work he didn't know. But he knew despite his protest eventually Albus would get his way he always did. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't make him work for it and it didn't mean he wouldn't try to get his way.

"Actually, Mr. Potter. I happen to agree with you." Severus let a smirk cross his face as Harry looked at him in shock. He really loved doing that.

Severus then turned to Albus. "Are you out of your mind!" Severus took a deep breath to calm his anger, not wanting to show so much emotion in front of Potter and the wolf.

"Now, Severus. Hear me out." Dumbledore started to say. He wished Harry hadn't said anything right now. He knew he would have to work hard to get Severus to come around to the plan.

"Hear you out? Why should I listen to this folly hearted Gryffindor plan of yours? I don't see why I have to be involved as Potter has stated we hate each other why would you even THINK about putting us in a situation like that." Snape said as he looked at the Headmaster with anger. Really Albus was unbelievable sometimes.

While the Headmaster tried to calm Snape down Remus was trying to do the same with Harry. Both had about the same amount of luck, which was to say none.

"Harry, I know all of this is a lot to take in." Remus said softly as he took a seat by Harry's bed. Harry just looked at him with disbelief and a lot of anger in his eyes.

"A lot to take in? Remus you to just told me that I might have to be adopted by a man that HATES me. I have lived with people who hated me all my life it's not something I want to continue doing. Don't you think I deserve better than that?" Harry said he knew it was probably wrong to say that but really hadn't he suffered enough at the Dursley's?

Remus sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know, Harry. I don't agree with the Headmaster either. But I rather have Severus as your guardian then the Ministry or one of Voldemort's supporters. I don't want you going to an orphanage. I promise, Harry. I'll try everything in my power to have guardianship over you. I promise."

Harry glanced down at the sheets. "Why can't I just go to the Weasley's?"

"I don't know, Harry, but I trust Albus. There must be a reason."

"Yeah, well he had a good reason for putting me with the Dursleys and look how well that turned out for me." Harry said this with an even emotionless voice. Then he just sighed quietly and closed his eyes. He knew that it didn't matter what he wanted nobody ever cared to listen to what he had to say and he didn't expect it to change anytime soon.

"Harry, cub, I know..." Remus started but stopped he had no idea what to say to make Harry feel better so he just took Harry's hand and held it as he watched Dumbledore argue with Snape.

Still looking at Dumbledore and Snape, Remus whispered, "I wish I've been there for you, cub. I should have been."

"Well, EXUSE ME, SIR, BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DISAGREE WITH YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IN A BRAT! A SPOILED..."

"You saw yourself that Harry was not spoiled, Severus." Albus interrupted

"Fine, so his home life wasn't that great. That still doesn't mean that I want anything to do with the boy. As I'm sure the feelings are mutual you can just leave me out of this Headmaster." With that said Snape turned and swiftly made his way out of the infirmary teaching robes bellowing behind him.

Albus sighed quietly as he watched his Potion Master storm off. He would give him some time and then try again to talk to him. He knew it would take some time but Severus would come around. Turning to Harry's bed he saw Remus watching Harry as he slept. Remus had Harry leading against his chest, moving slowly up and down as Remus breathed. The look on the younger man's face made his heart ache. He wished things were so different those two deserved to have the chance at a normal life as father and son. He walked over to Remus and put his hand on his shoulder in support.

"Are you sure about this Albus. Harry has been through so much already do you really think putting him and Severus together like that is the right thing to do with the way each of them feel?" Remus asked softly not wanting to disturb his son who was finally resting peacefully.

"I don't think they'll have a chance to be together. You must have faith Remus." Albus said equally as quiet. "I'm not really expecting Severus to get custody of Harry. I just want them to see that they can get along if they both try plus we need a fall back plan if things don't go the way we expect them to. If everything goes as planned, you will be the one who gets to watch Harry grow." Albus smiled at the boy sleeping peacefully. "You need rest, Remus. Poppy would have a fit if she sees you still up and about when you are suppose to be in bed. You don't want what happened last time you got up when you're supposed to be in bed, do you?"

Remus stared wide-eyed at the Headmaster. "How did you know about that?"

The Headmaster just smiled as he turned to leave. "I have something's I need to do so I'll leave you to rest my dear boy." He said as he walked out of the infirmary already thinking of the people he would need to contact and the many papers that would need to be signed just to get their plan in motion.

Remus looked down at the boy in his arms before positioning themselves, so he can sleep with him.

He laid down next to his son, but didn't fall asleep. It was still early in the morning and he just woke up not long ago. He was tired but not sleepy yet. Just watching how peaceful his son was at this moment, made him even more determined to get his cub under his watchful eye. Remus didn't know what the wolf would do if Harry had to live with someone else, again. The wolf wanted his cub and Remus had to agree with him; he wanted his son. So, he laid there trying to come up with a way to prove that he could care for Harry.

Remus wasn't aware but he was not the only one that was thinking very hard on how to keep him and Harry together. In his chambers Severus was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire with a class of whisky. Yes, it was a little early for it but he figured he needed it after hearing what that old coot had come up with. Imagine _him_ as Potters guardian! He snorted and took another sip. He didn't believe Albus had a snowballs chance in hell of getting it passed but then again this _was_ Albus. He really didn't want to take any chances so he sat there thinking of how to keep himself out of the old man's scheme while at the same time coming up with a plan to protect the boy.

Albus sat back in his chair after he had sent off all his letters and made his floo calls sucking on a lemon drop as he thought over everything. He was trying his best to come up with a way that Remus could keep Harry he knew that would be the best solution for those two. As the hours passed it seemed all three were still at a loss as to a plan that would work in their favor.

Albus suddenly smiled. He just thought of the perfect plan. In a sudden movement Albus pulled out laws of the wizarding world from his desk and started skimming through them, looking for a certain one.

Severus was staring at the fire trying to consider every possible path that he could but none seemed to work out to the degree he needed. Like Potter, he had wondered why the Weasley's were not considered. Though after thinking on it he saw why the Headmaster had nixed the idea. Financially they were not sound but that could be over looked because of Harry's inheritance, protection wise he could see it wasn't good either and he believed that was the most important reason Albus had.

Albus wanted someone who could really protect Harry if the need came and, let's face it, there were few that had the power and talent to really do that. He took a long drank from his glass.

If it weren't for the stupid law that stopped werewolves from claiming a child Lupin would be perfect. He had a place that was unploted with strong wards, he was a strong and talented wizard, he grudgingly admitted, and with what he got from Black, financially sound. But even Dumbledore couldn't change the law though Harry really wasn't a child he thought tiredly.

Wait! Snape sat up his mind going through what he had just thought. Looking at all the angles it could work. He needed to see the Headmaster now. Setting his glass down, he left his chambers as quickly as he could.

Back in the infirmary, Poppy came into the room wanting to give Remus and Harry another check up. She had been doing paper work while they were all yelling. She didn't like her patients being upset like that but she knew she couldn't stop it. She sighed a little and shook her head when she saw Remus in Harry's bed this time. As she got closer to the bed she saw Remus was still awake. He looked at her and gave her a smile in apology. She gave a small grin in return and started waving her wand to give them a last check over.

* * *

**Thanks to ShyOne for helping write this whole chapter! I've been having writers block and ShyOne helped me through it, by writing some of this chapter. Thank you ShyOne, my lifesaver! **


	10. Malfoy

**NOTE: Lucius Malfoy didn't get arrested at the end of DoM in this story. Sorry for the long overdue update! **

**Chapter 10**

Albus pushed the law papers aside, after finding the one he was after. He then pulled a parchment towards him. It contained shocking news. News that wasn't related to Harry for once.

Severus burst into the office. "Albus, I have an idea." He was interrupted by Albus's hand. Severus sat down in front of Albus's desk and waited impatiently for him to get done reading the parchment in his hand. Finally, Albus set the parchment down and looked sadly at Severus. Instead of jumping Albus on his idea, he stared at him questionably. "Albus, what is it?"

Albus picked up the parchment and handed it to him. "It's about your godson."

Severus looked up, startled as he took the parchment from Albus offered hand. "Draco?" Albus nodded silently. Severus looked down at the parchment. His eyes widen in surprise before looking at Albus for answers. "Disownment papers. Why is Lucius disowning Draco?"

Albus sighed tiredly. "I was hoping you had some idea. No one seemed to be able to find out why."

Severus shook his head as he laid the parchment back on the desk. "I really have no clue Albus. The last time I talked to Malfoy was after the last Death Eater meeting and he didn't say anything about this." Things rarely surprised Severus but this was a real shock to him. For all, the Malfoy's were known to be very cold and formal. Serverus knew that they loved each other very much especially their son. "Do you have any ideas as to why they would do this, Albus?"

"No, this is very surprising to me to. I can make a guess or two but I don't think it would help. Hopefully things will become clear to us soon. And young Draco will be ok." Albus took the parchment and put it on top of a stack already on his desk. "Now, how about some refreshments and you can tell me what had you rushing into my office." Albus said then he called for a house elf and asked for some tea a biscuits. When he was finished he turned back to Severus.

Severus took one last look at the disownment parchment before turning to Albus. "Well, Albus, I've been thinking of a way to get Potter into Lupin custody. In the laws it says a werewolf cannot get custody or raise a child. Potter is not fully a child anymore. He's a young man. I don't know how good this would work, but it's worth a try."

Albus nodded his head. "Yes, I've been thinking of the same thing. It's not much, but it's something to fight with."

"Maybe if we can get his relatives to sign an agreement to let Lupin take care of Potter. That might help to our favor as well."

Albus lend back against his chair. "That might work. Harry is still considered to be under their charge. He will be until the hearing later today or until they decide who will take him."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Severus picked up the disownment parchment again. He was still confused about it. "In the meantime, I'm going to try and talk to Lucius about this."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary to tell the news to Remus.

Remus Lupin was back on his bed, reading a book. Harry was still sleeping on the bed next to him. He looked up when Albus entered. "Albus." He said as a greeting. He placed the book down on the bed next to him.

"Remus." Albus said as he walked over to him. "I hope your day has improved?" Remus nodded and gave the 'tell me why you're here' look. Albus sighed and said, "Severus and I have found a way for you to get custody of Harry."

Remus perked up. "How?" He asked his eyes holding hope.

Without answering Albus handed him the law parchment. "Read here." Albus said pointing at the parchment.

Remus read. "It says I can't raise a child." He said confused. What did this have to do with Harry? Remus read the law again. "Child." He said starting to understand what Albus was getting at. "Harry's barely a child anymore."

Albus nodded. "We will use that and Severus has come with another way, a backup plan, if you will. We can try to get Harry's aunt to sign an agreement to allow you to be Harry's guardian." Remus scowled that the thought of seeing them again. "Now, now, Remus." Albus said seeing his scowl. "We need all the help we can get. If we are going to take that approach we should do it before the hearing."

"That means doing it today." Remus said angrily. Albus nodded. Remus sighed and got out of his bed.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, GET BACK IN THAT BED RIGHT NOW, MISTER!" Madam Poppy came out of nowhere and started yelling at Remus.

"Poppy, Remus is fine." Albus said, sending her anger towards him. Taking the opportunity to escape, Remus snuck through the Infirmary doors.

* * *

Severus Snape sat on the couch at Malfoy Manor waiting for his old friend, Lucius Malfoy. Their house elf, Grimy, told him it would be a minute.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Lucius came into the sitting. Lucius had his mask on…his emotionless mask on. It was almost like the fact that he was disowning his son didn't bother him.

Severus stood up to greet him. "Lucius." He said with a nod of the head.

"Severus." Lucius greeted back. "Please, sit." Lucius said waving his hand towards the couch. Once Severus was seated, Lucius sat down on the chair across from the couch. "Now, Severus, my old friend, what brings you here?"

"The fact that I'm going to be in custody of my godson soon." Severus answered, leaving the unasked question in the air.

Lucius eyes flicked over to a corner of the room before settling on Severus once again. "Ah, my friend, that's not really why you're here, now is it?"

Severus opened his mouth to disagree when he saw the look in Lucius's eye. The 'play-along' look. "No it isn't, but you can't blame me for being curious. I'm here to look at your potion that you brewed. You know as much as I do that you…for lack of a better word, are a disappointment when it comes to brewing a good batch of potions." Severus said playing along. Lucius's potion lab was the only place where Severus could think of that wouldn't have any supervision. No one would be able to hear their conversation there. A conversation that Lucius didn't want anyone to hear.

Lucius stood up and Severus followed him. "Yes, I know, but you can't blame a Slytherin for trying." Lucius led Severus out of the room. "As for Draco, he displeases me on his beliefs."

They walked into the lab. Once the door was closed Lucius's act dropped. He leaned back against the lab table and his face slackened into despair.

"Lucius, what is going on?" Severus asked.

"I may not like Albus Dumbledore, Severus." Lucius started to say, not looking straight at him. "But I don't like what the Dark Lord has become even more." He looked at Severus. "I don't want my son to become a slave to him."

"Disowning him won't stop the Dark Lord from trying to recruit him. You know that, Lucius." Severus responded.

Lucius nodded his head. "I know, but it would stop him from trying too hard and Draco would be with you at Hogwarts. He'll be safe there with you and Dumbledore. As much I as hate it."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Why couldn't you tell me out there?"

"Nott is here. He's on the run from the Minister and he's been listening to every single conversation. This lab is the only place he can't listen into."

Severus walked over to Lucius and leaned on the lab table next to Lucius, with his arms folded across his chest. "Does Draco know about this?"

"Yes. I brought him in here a few days ago and told him. He didn't want to go through with it, but agreed to it in the end." Lucius looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I know you aren't completely loyal to the Dark Lord anymore, Severus. I know you send reports to Dumbledore, which is why I trust you with this information. But I do feel inclined to ask anyway, Will you do this for me, my dear old friend?"

* * *

Remus stood at the door to Privet Drive Number Four, again. This time Remus knocked on the door, instead of barging in. He held a piece of parchment in one hand as the other hand knocked on the door fiercely. He really didn't want to be here. His leg still hurt from the last time he was here.

The door opened and Petunia Dursley popped her head out. She squealed in fright when she saw who was at the door. She tried to close the door on him, but Remus put his foot in the way.

"We don't want your kind here, you…you beast!" She yelled.

Remus pushed the door open and forced his way into the house. "Mrs. Dursley, this would be one of the last time you'll have to see one of us. All you have to do is sign this agreement." He said holding out the parchment to her. Seeing her hesitation, Remus spoke again. "If you don't look at this now, then I'm going to come over every single day until you do." He threatened.

She glared at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Petunia snatched the parchment out of Remus's hand. She looked at it before asking, "This would make sure that…that _boy_ would never set foot in this house ever again?"

"Other than to gather up his stuff. Yes. It also means you shouldn't ever see any wizards or witches around this neighborhood again."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Give me a pen." She snapped.

* * *

Harry woke up to the brightness of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was already to check on him.

As she looked him over, Harry let his eyes wonder around the infirmary. The beds were, of course, empty. Even the one next to him…Remus! Where was Remus? Harry looked around the room desperately before snapping his attention to Madam Pomfrey. "Where's Remus?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes flashed angrily. "That _man_ walked out of here an hour ago. Without my permission! With his leg still hurting!"

"Oh." He said sadly. "Can I leave now?" Harry asked quickly, changing the subject and ignoring the pain in his chest. Remus didn't wake him up to tell him he was leaving. It hurt.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him but didn't say anything until she was done. "I say you are well enough to leave…"

"YES!" Harry jumped out of his bed.

"BUT…" Madam Pomfrey said loudly, grabbing Harry's attention. "…you are not leaving until someone comes to pick you up."

Harry groaned, but sat back down on the bed.


	11. Dursley

**Chapter 11**

Harry lay in his bed, feeling wiped out. Dumbledore just came to collect some of Harry's memories of the Dursley's. He had decided that way would make it easier for Harry. And if the Minister asked for Harry, then Dumbledore would just say that he was still in the hospital wing, which wouldn't be a lie since Harry was still in the hospital wing. Sounded a bit Slytherin to Harry, but he didn't mind. He rather be here then there, at the Ministry.

Remus had gone with Dumbledore, hoping to have a say in custody before someone else did. Harry hadn't seen him since this morning, though. He was hoping to talk to him. He wanted to know what they planned to do to get Remus as his guardian. The last of his parent's friends.

Poppy, at least, was kind enough to get Professor McGonagall for him. He had decided that since he was going to be in here a while, he could do some homework. That was when he realized that all of his stuff was still at the Dursley's. Hopefully, McGonagall wouldn't mind going to get his school stuff.

"Mr. Potter, you wanted to see me?" McGonagall asked interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry jerked his head up. "Oh, yes, Professor. I was wondering if you could go to the Dursley's for me to get my supplies. With all this waiting around I figured I could get started on my homework." Harry said, knowing with his last sentence McGonagall would go and get what he needed.

McGonagall shook her head. Harry looked surprised until she explained. "Lupin was planning to take you there when he gets back."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable going back there. "But what am I going to do until then, Professor?" He whined.

McGonagall looked displeased at his tone, but decided not to say anything about it. "I guess I could give you a spare Transfiguration book for you to do your essay." She said giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh, thanks, Professor. I would appreciate it." He said giving _her_ a puzzled look. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

The question shook her out of whatever spell, sort of speak, she was under. "Potter, have you always had specks of amber in your eyes?"

He gave her an odd look. "No. My eyes have always been green, pure green." Harry looked around to see if he could find a mirror. Not finding any, he looked back at his Transfiguration Professor.

"Hmm. Must have been a trick of the light. Anyway, I'll go and get the spare book for your essay." Harry watched her go, still confused as to what had just happened. She came back a few minutes later with the book, a few pieces of parchments, and a quill with ink.

* * *

"Describe how to transfigure a stone into a useful weapon." Harry murmured to himself a few minutes later as he stared at chapter 34 in Intermediate Transfiguration. It was the chapter to help him with his essay. "Or describe Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration and list the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law. Then explain. Now, which essay should I do?" Harry said sarcastically. "The essay that would be useful in the future." He said thinking of the prophecy. "Or the essay that we already went over in class a few years ago." He rolled his eyes and began looking in the textbook on transfiguring stone to weapons.

McGonagall had given everyone two essay's for the summer. She told them to pick one and do it for next year. They didn't have to do both of them, but knowing Hermione she would have both of them done by now.

Hours went by him without him noticing. Harry found himself enjoying his homework. He went from one essay to the other one. He was working on listing the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law when he finally noticed someone sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Remus!" Harry shouted in surprise. "How long were you there?"

Remus chuckled lightly. "Long enough to know that you were really into doing your essay. You seemed to enjoy it." He grinned at Harry's playful glare.

"I guess Hermione is rubbing off on me." Harry said.

"Or your mother is coming through." Remus said smiling sadly.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Harry spoke. "What happened at the hearing?" Harry finally asked.

Remus sighed. "The Minister was unhappy that you couldn't be there, of course. He wanted to wait until you were able to attend, but the Wizengamot didn't. So, they went on with the hearing…" Remus paused. "Your uncle has been sent to a muggle prison for life and your cousin was taken away from your aunt."

"Where did they take Dudley?" Harry asked almost pitying his aunt. Almost.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. Just some place to help him lose weight and straighten his act."

Harry nodded his head. "That's good."

After a moment Remus stood up. "Come Harry."

Harry hopped off the bed. "Where are we going?" He asked even though he had a feeling they were going to the Dursleys to get his stuff.

"The Dursley's." Remus answered, confirming what Harry already knew. Remus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him out of the room.

* * *

They walked down Privet Drive in silence. Remus had his hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort.

"What happened to my aunt?" Harry asked realizing Remus didn't tell him earlier.

"She is under house arrest for a while. They figured the lost of her husband and child was enough punishment. She's not allowed to contact them in any way." He explained.

With that said the rest of the walk was done in silence. Harry was trying to keep his thoughts and emotions under control and Remus was thinking about the adoption case wondering if everything had been done that could for him to get Harry.

Finally they made it to the house and Remus knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door and glared at them. "Stay away from my house, you worthless freaks!"

"Petunia, may we enter? Harry just needs to pick up his things." Remus said as kindly as he possibly could.

She kept glaring at them. "No, I will not let you into my home, you family-stealing freaks. You took away my family." She looked at Harry in disgust. "Just because your filthy useless parents died, that doesn't mean you have to take away my family too! I had nothing to do with your parent's death. Why do you have to cause such a disaster? First you kill your parents, then murder a kid from school, and that criminal godfather of yours, and now you find it within your right to take MY FAMILY AWAY! My sister never was much of a sister and that husband of hers was just as bad and now YOU!" She started going on about how much of a disaster Harry's family was.

Remus swallowed his anger, expecting something like this and not wanting to flip out in front of his son. He looked down at Harry to see how he was reacting to such an attack from his aunt.

His eyes widen and his back stiffened in alarm when he didn't see pure emerald eyes, but pure golden amber. Harry was glaring at her so hard it was a wonder she didn't burn to crisp or more amazingly didn't stop her insults. The wind seemed to pick up.

Deciding he better do something before Harry lost control of his emotions and magic, Remus pulled his wand out. Petunia immediately stopped talking when she saw the wand. "I asked nicely, but this time I'll do it forcefully. May we come in?" Remus said with a hard glare, his own eyes turning pure amber. He had his wand pointed at her neck. "Oh and I suggest you don't insult the Potters anymore. Or I'll have to come back the next full moon. You remember how that went last time, don't you?" Remus asked with a mock sweetness.

Petunia nodded her head quickly staring at the wand at her neck, fearfully. She stepped to the side, giving them room to enter. "Co-come in." She stuttered.

Remus smiled and walked in before Harry. "Thank you, Petunia. You're so kind." His said, his voice sounding cold. "Go get your stuff, Harry." He ordered not taking his eyes off of Petunia.

Harry ran up the stairs without farther question. Once he was out of sight, Remus turned to Petunia. "You are lucky the Ministry ordered everyone not to kill you or I would do just that. You call us ungrateful when you don't appreciate the gift of having Harry live with you. Not only is he an easy boy to love, but also he gave you protection living here. The blood wards will now fail and, I don't know about Dumbledore, but I won't do anything to stop Voldemort coming here to kill you very slowly."

Petunia shrank back under Remus's hard glare.

"You're lucky Harry's a very forgiving person. If he hears that Voldemort is going to attack here, he'll want someone to take you to some place safe. Even though he shouldn't care after everything you did to him, after everything you let your husband and son do to him. He wouldn't want you dead, which is the other reason I won't kill you. But if you do hurt _my_ cub again, I won't care and I'll hunt you for the rest of your life." Remus said lowering his wand and stepping back.

He kept his glare on her until he heard Harry running down the stairs. Remus turned and smiled up at him. "Got everything?" He asked when he saw Harry carrying only his school trunk and a worn pillowcase with stuff in it.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

"Come on then. Let's get out of here." Remus said with a smile. Harry walked out the door without so much as a glance at his aunt. With one last warning glare at Petunia, Remus followed him out the door.

They returned to Hogwarts just as the sun was setting. As they walked into the building Harry asked the question that'd been bugging him since Remus got back from the Ministry. "Do you know who my new guardian is yet?"

Remus sighed, knowing this question would have been asked at some point. "I made my desire to take you known to the Minister. They weren't to…_keen_ on the idea of a known werewolf taking the Boy-Who-Lived into his custody, but even they couldn't ignore the loopholes in the law. And they now have the parchment your aunt signed. They can't exactly ignore that either. I don't know what they have decided yet, Harry. But so far I do believe it's in our favor." He said smiling at the boy.

"Well, I guess that is a good thing." Harry said running a hand through his tamed hair…wait! Harry stopped walking and put his hand in his hair again. Tamed. Not sticking up all over the place. He didn't know if he should be overjoyed or concerned.

Remus stopped walking a few steps ahead of Harry and turned to look at him. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

"My…my hair! It's flat!" He said deciding to be concerned about it. "How did it get flat?"

"I…I don't know, Harry." Remus said unconvincingly, looking amused and worried.

Harry glanced suspiciously at him, but didn't comment. "Maybe I'm just growing out of it." He guessed. "Did Dad grow out of it?"

Remus thought about it. He knew he'd have to tell Harry the truth soon. It was becoming easier and easier to see the changes. And without James and Lily, he couldn't reapply the charm. Remus was nervous though. What would Harry think when he found out Remus John Lupin was his father not James Christopher Potter? "No, but you could have gotten it from your great grandfather. I think he grew out of it." Remus finally answered, not knowing if that was the truth or not.

* * *

A week later, Harry was still at Hogwarts and the Ministry was still discussing possible guardians for him. Apparently, they were trying to find a way for Harry to end up with someone else and not Remus, a known werewolf. As for Remus, he and Dumbledore have been coming and going all week trying to make sure the Ministry hadn't found a way through any loopholes. Dumbledore had filed for custody as well. An extra boost. So, if Remus for some reason didn't get custody there was still hope. Just the other day Remus had brought tragic news back. Yaxley, a known Death Eater, had filed for custody and later that day Severus Snape had reported that the Dark Lord wanted Lucius Malfoy to file for custody as well. Harry was getting nervous. What if Remus and Dumbledore didn't get custody of him? What if he ended up living with a Death Eater?

School was fast approaching. Professor McGonagall gave him his school letter and Dumbledore had arranged for Remus to take him to get what he needs. Order members would be keeping an eye on them as they shop.

The shopping trip went smoothly. Harry got all his needed supplies with Remus. He even got some extra things like clothes (Remus forced him to get them) and extra books (Remus told him they would help him with some research for his class). It helped personally knowing one of the professors.

Harry was sleeping in Remus' quarters while he was at Hogwarts. It was cozy and Harry loved it there. He had his own room across from Remus and there was a kitchen, a parlor, and Remus' office. Inside Remus' study were a small library, a fireplace, desk with two chairs, and a couch. Harry found Remus' study the most comfortable place in his personal quarters. The place was where both Remus and Harry could relax in a comfortable, but sometimes silent, environment. Remus would go over his lesson plans for the school year at his desk while Harry did last minute summer homework on the couch next to a burning fire. There were times when they played a small game of muggle chess. Remus had been teaching Harry and, surprisingly, he had gotten just a tad bit better at the game. Ron would be proud, though Ron would still beat him. Harry wasn't that good.

A week before school started found Harry sitting in Remus' study reading a book about the merpeople. Remus left a few hours ago to the Ministry with Dumbledore again. Suddenly, Harry heard Remus coming in. "Harry!" Remus called out wearily.

He placed the book down and walked out of the study. Remus was standing in the doorway of his quarters. "Come on, Harry."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Remus out of the room.

"To the Ministry. They want to talk to you about the custody clams. Albus finally managed to get them talk to you about what you want. It might not work to our favor then again it might work to our favor." Remus answered.


	12. Custody 2

**Chapter 12**

For the second time in his life, Harry found himself in the trail room. This time though it wasn't for a crime. It was now for custody clams. He was glad to see Amelia Bones and not the Minister in charge. Having her here and not the Minister just made it easier. Amelia Bones won't judge Remus just because he's a werewolf, like the Minister would.

"Mr. Potter…" Amelia Bones started to say. "…as you know, most children have no say in whom would look after them. But seeing as you are special and would be of age next summer, I believe you are smart enough to choose a right guardian for yourself. You have…_quite_ a few adults to choose from." Amelia grimaced at the sight of the large stack of papers next to her. "We will give you time to look over them, Mr. Potter."

"There's no need, Madam Bones." Harry said, respectfully.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Potter? Who do you have in mind?"

"If you don't mind, Madam Bones, I would like Remus Lupin to become my guardian."

"_Remus Lupin, the werewolf._ How insane." A wizard from the Wizengamot said in disgust.

"Remus J. Lupin is not eligible to be a guardian of any child. He is not allowed. Especially, not the Boy-Who-Lived." Another wizard said. "We discussed this before."

Harry tried several times to speak up to Remus' defense, but each time he opened his mouth some other wizard or witch would say something horrible about him.

"SILENCE!" Amelia roared. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Thank you. I do believe Mr. Potter is trying to speak. Please, Mr. Potter, speak freely."

"I want Remus to be my guardian." Seeing some wizards about to argue, Harry quickly said, "It's not like I'll be living with him for long." He saw he got their attention and quickly gathered up all the Slytherin qualities he must have. "I mean, its August now. In a few weeks I'll be away at Hogwarts. Then there will be two weeks during Christmas vacation in which we will most likely be spending it at the Weasley's and there would only be a month during the summer vacation before I turn seventeen and will be a legal adult and you guys have no say in where I live and don't live. Plus, Remus went to Hogwarts for seven long years and only four students found out he was a werewolf, his three friends and a Slytherin. If he can go through seven years of Hogwarts without hurting anyone then I know I'll be fine." Harry pointed out. "Anyways, you guys brought me here to ask me who I want to be my guardian and I told you who I want. If you don't let Remus be my guardian, when I asked for him to be, then why am I here? What's the point if you won't give me the guardian I asked? Plus, my aunt did sign that paper for him to be my new guardian."

There seemed to be a shocked silence in the room as the wizards and witches of Wizengamot thought over what Harry had pointed out. Amelia, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back a smile or a smirk, Harry couldn't tell which.

Harry dared a glanced at Dumbledore who sat right next to Amelia. He was smiling openly with his blue eyes twinkling madly. He nodded his head in approval at Harry.

"Nicely put, Mr. Potter. You pointed out quite a few good points. As such, I will allow Mr. Lupin to take custody of Mr. Potter. Maybe I'll be able to see my niece today after all." Amelia chuckled. "Are there any objections?"

A wizard stood up. "I object. Though, Mr. Potter pointed out a few good points. There is one thing left to be said, money. Mr. Lupin is not financially well. He does not have the money to support Mr. Potter and no job."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are wrong, Douglas."

"What do you mean, Professor? We all know Mr. Lupin has no money or job."

"As Mr. Potter and I are here today, I personally went to Gringotts early yesterday to hear the personal will of Mr. Sirius Black." A bunch of wizards gasped. The memory of Sirius Black was still fresh in their minds. Harry looked down at the floor still feeling guilty for what had happened to his godfather. "In that will he gave Mr. Lupin a home and quite a bit of money. You can definitely say Mr. Lupin is financially well. He can support Mr. Potter quite well."

The wizard, Douglas, sat down slowly, not knowing what else to say to prove Remus to be unfit for guardianship. But as he sat down another stood up. A witch this time.

"What about the full moon?" She asked.

Once again Dumbledore spoke before Amelia can. "I do believe Mr. Potter pointed that out already." At the confused looks, he continued. "Mr. Lupin did indeed spend seven years at Hogwarts with only four students finding out what he is and that was without the Wolfsbane Potion. Now, Mr. Lupin uses the Wolfsbane Potion _and_ makes sure he is in a secured area. You don't have to worry about him attacking anyone during the full moon. Much less attacking Mr. Potter. Something tells me that would never happen even given the chance to." He said with a cryptic smile. No one blinked twice at his cryptic smile, that was just who Albus Dumbledore was, a cryptic old man. But he did get the lady to sit down with no farther objections.

Sighing, Amelia asked again, "Any other objections?" This time no one spoke up. "Very well. I am giving my full permission for Mr. Remus John Lupin to take Mr. Harry James Potter into his custody. Dismissed."

* * *

Outside the courtroom, Remus was pacing nervously in front of the doors. He had gotten here from Gringotts just ten or so minutes ago, ready to pounce on Amelia Bones. He needed his son in his custody. He didn't know what the wolf would do if his cub wasn't in his custody soon. He would tell Amelia the truth. They have to let him take Harry in if they know the truth. They just have too. Plus, he now had the money to support his cub. They couldn't use that as an excuse anymore.

Suddenly the doors to the courtroom opened and Amelia Bones walked out followed by the wizards and witches of Wizengamot.

"Amelia!" Remus said as he rushed up to her.

Amelia blinked then smiled. "Nice to see you, Mr. Lupin."

Remus gave her a quick smile as a greeting. "Amelia, you have to give me at least a chance to be Harry's guardian…"

"Mr. Lupin…"

"…I just came back from Gringotts and I want you to know I can provide for Harry now."

"Mr. Lupin…"

"Sirius gave a lot of money and a home in his will."

"Mr. Lupin…"

"I'll only use the money to provide for Harry. I promise. Plus, there is another thing I should tell you."

"For Merlin sake, Remus!"

"You have to give me a chance to take care of Harry. You'll just have to after I tell you...well, I after I tell you this important piece of information."

"Remus! You got custody."

"You see, Amelia, Harry is my…what?" Remus finally asked, faintly hearing what she said.

Amelia smiled. "You got custody. All you have to do now is sign some papers."

Remus looked shock, but pleased. "I…I got custody of Harry? I'm going to be his legal guardian? Seriously?" The wolf in him wanted to howl in delight, but Remus suppressed that. It might not be a good thing to start howling in the middle of a crowd who hated werewolves. They might think he wasn't capable of being Harry's guardian. Think of him as insane or something.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, it went by a whole lot quicker than I thought it would."

"Not to sound ungrateful, because I am grateful, but how?" Remus asked.

Amelia glanced over at the open door of the courtroom just as Albus walked out, leaning Harry by the shoulders. She glanced back at Remus. "Ask them." She said nodding her head in their direction. "Be sure to be at my office later today to sign the papers." She walked away before Remus had a chance to say thank you.

* * *

"…Sirius's will and then we'll go back to the Ministry to finalize my custody over you."

Harry snapped his head up. "What?" He didn't hear the first part what Remus said, he was too lost in this thoughts. Thoughts of what happened in the courtroom, to thoughts of where he would be now if he still lived with the Dursley's, to thoughts of his future with Remus, which lead to thoughts of what it would have been if he lived with Sirius, to thoughts of what it would have been like if he lived with his parents.

Remus chuckled as he led Harry through the crowded street of Diagon Alley. "We will be going to Gringotts first so you will be able to hear Sirius's will and then we'll go back to the Ministry to finalize my custody over you."

They entered Gringotts and walked up to the goblin in charge of wills and last testaments of those who passed on. "I brought Harry Potter here to hear Sirius Black's will." Remus said politely.

The goblin glanced down at Harry from his podium and sneered. "Right this way." The goblin led them into a room behind the podium. There were a few chairs facing another podium and scrolls were on shelves behind it.

Remus sat Harry down on one of the chairs as the goblin took one of the scrolls of the shelf and unrolled it. He placed it on the podium and the lights dimmed. Sirius' voice sudden rang around the room.

"My name is Sirius Black and this is my will. April…"

"Can you skip to the part about Harry, please?" Remus asked the goblin.

The goblin sneered at him before waving his hand in the air. The only sound in the room was the sound of the will skipping ahead. The goblin waved his hand again.

"…Tonks you were one of my…" The goblin waved his hand again and the sound of the will skipping ahead filled the room again. He waved his hand again. "…thank you and…" He waved his hand yet again. "…love you, Harry…"

"You went too far." Remus said, just for something to say. The lack of noise was getting to him.

The goblin glared at him before waving his arm to rewind it. He waited a minute before playing the will again. "…I've known for a while now. How could I not?"

Remus remembered this part of the will and knew it wasn't Harry's part. It was near the end of his. He waited for the goblin to skip over this part, but the goblin didn't. "You're not there yet." Remus said, uncomfortably.

The goblin sneered. "Close enough." He said.

"I do wonder why you never told me, Remus. You guys had me fooled at first, but it never did make sense to me. I mean James and Lily became friends their seventh year. I didn't know it was anything more then a brother and sister relationship. Then they got married. I figured maybe they hid their real relationship at first, but it didn't take me long to realize what really happened. Don't worry. I don't think less of you or them. I just wanted you to know that I did know. Love you, Remus. Take care.

"Now, I was saving best for last. Sorry, Remus, but I think I like Harry better then you." He chuckled. "Nice to know I can still joke even when talking about my death. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you, Harry. You were much like my own son I would never have. I don't want you to feel guilty about my death at all. If I died with a fight then I want you to know that is how I wanted to die. I don't want to die as an old man nor do I want to die calmly. And if I died protecting you then that…that is the best way to go and I don't want you willowing in self-pity. I know you won't want anything I give you, but I can't leave the Black family heirless now can I. Harry I make you my hair. You are now the heir of the Potter and Black family. Oh, and you can have my motorbike. I do believe Hagrid still has it. Drive safely. Take care of Remus too, would you? Love you, Harry and sorry I had to go so soon. I wish I could be there to help you defeat snake-face, but oh well. Bye, Harry."

The lights came back on and the goblin returned the will back to the shelf. "Mr. Potter you are now the Heir of the Black Family. We will discuss what that means when you become of age. Until then." The goblin walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Come on, Harry." Remus said gently as he helped Harry up from his chair. "You can go back to Hogwarts if you want. I'll go ahead to Madam Bones to sign the papers."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll go with you. I might have to sign something too." Though it was highly unlikely. Children didn't usually sign when dealing with stuff like this. Harry just didn't want to be alone right now and Remus knew it too.

"Come on then, Harry. Let's go." Remus gave Harry a side hug as he led him out of the building. "We'll walk instead of taking the floo. Something tells me you need time to think." He said.

"Thanks Remus. For everything." Harry said, suddenly.

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder affectionately and smiled lightly. "No problem, Harry. I'm glad to be here."

* * *

"…sign here." Amelia pointed to the dotted line at the bottom of the last page of papers. "Then you'll be all set."

Remus signed before setting the quill down. "Is that all?" He asked.

Amelia nodded. "Just after I do some signing myself." She took the packet of papers and started to flip through them, signing where she needed to sign.

Remus leaned back against his chair. He glanced over at Harry, who hadn't said anything, but a greeting to Amelia, since Gringotts. Harry still seemed to be in his own world. He didn't even have a hint of a smile on his face and his eyes were staring at the floor, not really seeing it.

Remus leaned across the arm of his chair and placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm. Harry's head snapped up. "You okay?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry tempted a feeble smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Remus stared at him for a moment, debating rather or not he should believe him. "You're still feeling guilty about Sirius, aren't you?" Though it was more of a statement then a question.

Harry looked away before nodding.

"Harry…"

"I know, I know." Harry interrupted. "I shouldn't feel guilty. I couldn't _possibly_ know Voldemort set a trap. I heard it before, Remus."

Remus shook his head. "I wasn't going to say that."

Harry looked back at him. "Huh?"

"I was about to say that if you have the right to feel guilty then so do I. I guess I shouldn't listen to Tonks, Albus, and everyone else that told me it wasn't my fault."

Harry sat up in his chair. "But Remus it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I let him go, Harry, against my better judgment. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just felt it, but I still let him go. I was the only one, besides your father, that can control Sirius in those moods he had. I could have stopped him. I almost did. I had one hand on his chest, preventing him to go, arguing with him, but I let him come. Everyone told me I shouldn't feel guilty, that I couldn't possibly know he was going to die and I listened to them, but I guess since you don't listen then I shouldn't have to either."

"Remus…"

Remus shook his head. "I know it's hard not to feel guilty, but it is possible. You should at least try." Harry nodded, though he still looked unsure.

The sound of Amelia putting the quill down caught their attention. She folded her hands on top of her desk and looked at each of them in the eye before settling on Remus. "You, Remus John Lupin, are now the legal guardian of Harry James Potter."


	13. Father?

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the summer went by fairly quickly after that. Remus and Harry stayed at Hogwarts since Remus was the new DADA professor. Harry couldn't quite decide if this was his best or worst summer ever. On one hand, his uncle beat the crap out of him, he had the whole guardianship thing going on, and Sirius had just died, but on the other hand, he didn't have to see his 'family' ever again, he was staying at Hogwarts, AND he had a guardian that actually cares for him. And, an added bonus, Harry now had the Quidditch pitch to himself. Safe to say, that was where he spent most of his time when Remus was doing post-school stuff.

Speaking of Remus, Harry had noticed something off about him. Whenever they were alone, Remus seemed to be trying to tell him something only to change his mind and he seemed almost uncomfortable whenever Harry mention something off about his physical appearance. The last day of summer vacation for example. Remus was reading on the couch as Harry was finishing some editing on his homework when he mentioned the weird color change of his eyes.

Harry set his quill down and looked at Remus. "Remus, is it possible for your eyes to change color as you grow older? Naturally, I mean, not with a spell of some sorts."

Remus set his book down. "There have been some cases of that happening. Nothing big like bright blue turning to brown. More like light green turning into a darker green or something like that. Why do you ask?"

"What about…" Harry started to ask, ignoring Remus's question for now. "…pure green to amber?"

Remus froze. "Why are you asking?" He asked cautiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Professor Snape made me angry so I stormed off into the bathroom to cool down and when I looked in the mirror my eyes were amber, but then they turned back to green after I had cooled down."

Remus shifted comfortably in his seat. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you. It's important."

"What?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring at him.

Remus hesitated. He opened his mouth a few times, only to shut it again. "You need to start occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again." He said quickly, before sighing heavily with relief and disappointment.

Harry eyes widen. "What? I can't. Remus, he didn't teach me anything last year. I-I…do I have to?" He cried out. The subject of his eyes was quickly forgotten.

Remus nodded glad the subject was changed. "Yes, Harry. You need to learn to block your mind if you want to know more Order information."

Harry groaned, but nodded. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

The next day Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for his friends. Though he couldn't wait to see his friends, he also dreaded all the questions that would come up. He was also dreading the stares and gossip.

The doors opened and the students came in. "Harry!" Most of the students greeted him. "How are you?" But there were only two voices that he really paid attention to and their voices carried above the others. "Harry!"

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry greeted as Hermione gave him a tight hug.

She stepped away from him. "How are you? We heard what happened."

Harry shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just try to get through the Welcoming Feast."

Harry quickly got caught up in the school routine, going to classes, chatting with his friends, and doing homework. It seemed to Harry that this year just might be a normal year for once. No crazy DADA professor, no giant snakes, no escape convict, no tournament, and no visions, so far that is.

People were giving him odd looks because of what happened over the summer. Harry tried his best to ignore them. He was use to stares by now, but this was a different kind of stare. This stare was now full of pity and shock, like it was a huge shock that Harry Potter of all people had been abused…by a muggle no less.

It was the third week into the school year that the information on his occlumency lessons. He was eating breakfast with Ron sitting next to him and Hermione sitting across from him.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry cringed before looking up at his Potion Master. "Yes, sir?"

"The classroom, tomorrow morning at eight. Don't be late." The tall black-haired man sneered.

Harry kept back his own sneer as he nodded. "Yes, sir. I won't, sir." He watched as Snape walked away before groaning. "Great, Saturday morning with Snape. Yippy." He said sarcastically.

Hermione looked sternly at him. "It's for your own good, you know."

Harry nodded. "I know, I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ron snorted. "Who would?" He asked before shoving some more food into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For Merlin sake, Ron, don't shove that much food into your mouth at once."

* * *

_The stone room was dark, with only a few torches lit around the room. Harry sat on a thrown like chair, watching the two Death Eaters pull a muggle girl into the center of the room, where a table with straps has been placed. Harry felt as sick rush of glee as he watched the girl scream and struggle. He laughed. "Take them off." He ordered his Death Eaters. "Then strap her to the table."_

_The two Death Eaters laughed as the tore off the muggle girl's clothes. She screamed and struggled pointlessly as then strapped her to the table. Harry walked towards the crying girl and ran a finger down her cheek. "Pity. Such a pity. If your blood wasn't filthy, you would have been a beautiful pureblood." He chuckled then turned away. "Have your fun, boys." He said to the two loyal Death Eaters. Her screams of pain filled the air and Harry felt disgusted at the pleasure he was feeling._

_Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry glared at the door. He could feel the anger inside him for the person her dared interrupted. "Enter!"_

_A Death Eater entered and boy. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but something…weird popped up with Potter's blood."_

_Harry feet the urge to tab his foot on the ground impatiently, but held it back. "Well…what is it!" _

_The Death Eater jumped. "Well, my Lord, it seems to have a mixture of werewolf blood in it."_

"_That's…unexpected." Harry's mind started to wonder. "_Crucio_!" The red curse hit the Death Eater and he started screaming. "That is for making me impatient. Go, find out why there would be werewolf blood in Potter's blood." He ordered. _

_The Death Eater stumbled out of the room. Harry spun around and faced the bleeding girl on the table. Her screams had stopped, so weak she was. His two Death Eaters just finished fulfilling their pleasure and was standing off to the side, pulling their robes back on. "Time to die, girl." He pointed his wand at the frightened, broken girl and a moment later a flash of green light hit her._

Harry sat up in bed with a scream that woke half the common room. He felt this powerful pain at his heart and it hurt a lot. His body started shaking from the cold air hitting his sweaty body.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed shaking his shoulders. "Wake up!"

"I'm up." His voice sounded husky from his screaming.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and clearly saw Hermione standing behind Ron with a concern look. "It was just a vision. Nothing to worry about." He said, expecting the 'you should go to Dumbledore' speech.

Instead he got, "Harry, your eyes are glowing amber."

"What?"

"She's right." Ron said. "Your eyes are glowing. It's almost the only thing I can see right now."

Harry looked around and noticed for the first time that there were no lights on. The only lights was coming from the stars outside, but Harry could clearly see the other boys sitting up in their beds with their eyes wide and the details on Dean's West Ham football team poster. He felt uncomfortable seeing things in the dark when he shouldn't.

Harry laid back down and closed his eyes. Life is getting to tiring for him. "Harry?" He heard Ron, questioned. "I'm fine, Ron. I don't want to talk about it tonight. Go back to bed, all of you, please." He said, sounding exhausted.

There was a moment of hesitation, but Harry could hear Hermione leaving and everyone else snuggling into their beds. It wasn't long until he can hear Ron snoring.

Harry opened his eyes again and lifted up his hand into his vision. 'Werewolf blood?' He was tired to think about it right now. He'll have to wait until the morning. He surprisingly was able to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Harry pushed his feet closer to the potions room, where Snape should be waiting for him. It was early, but he wanted time to be alone. The vision he had of Voldemort disturbed him and he wanted some time to think. Harry pushed the strap of his bag farther onto his shoulder. After the lesson, he hoped to escape outside and do some reading or homework, so he brought his school bag along.

He reached the potions room and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked on the door again. "Professor Snape?" When there was no response again, Harry opened the door. The potion room was empty. Harry sighed and decided to wait for him. He placed his bag on one of the desk and made his way into the room, closing the door behind him.

"…Harry Potter's father. I'm not stupid, Lupin."

Harry and Remus's name upon Snape's lips caught his attention. Looking at the door on the left wall by the desk, Harry noticed light coming from an open crack. He quietly moved closer to the door and peered into the crack. He can just make out Snape standing on one side of his desk with Remus on the other. Remus looked pale and shocked.

"How—how do you know? Nobody but Albus knows. I told no one else and I trust Albus not to tell anyone."

Snape sneered. "I've been a spy for years, Lupin. I can see the physical change in the blasted boy. His hair is now dark brown and slowly become more and more light and it is actually lying flat on his head for once. His eyes are another thing. They seem to now hold amber sparks in them. Though I do wonder when and how it happened. Last I checked, Lily and Potter were married not you and her."

Remus stood straighter. "If you remember correctly, Severus, James and Lily never had any real romantic relationship. They dated, maybe, once or twice and that was it."

Snape's eyes narrowed angrily at him. "Of course they did." He argued.

"No, they didn't. You just thought they did because you were jealous. They treated each other like brother and sister not husband and wife. I mean, yeah, James did have a little crush on her the first few years of school, but that blew over once they really got to know each other. That's when she and I…" Remus trailed off, looking uncomfortable talking about this subject with Severus Snape.

"Really? Then why were _they_ married?"

"Think, Severus. If you think you're so smart then you should know the answer. I'm a werewolf. She was pregnant with my child. We weren't married."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know." Snape stated plainly.

"Huh?"

"Does Harry Potter know?" Snape asked, slowly, like he was talking to child and not a full-grown man.

Remus shook his head. "No, Harry does not know I'm his biological father."

Harry gasped in shock and quickly backed away from the door, but apparently he made to much noise doing so.

"What was that?" He heard Snape ask.

"Harry." He heard Remus breath out.

Harry quickly ran towards the door, forgetting to pick up his bag. He can hear Remus behind him. "Harry! Harry, wait! Let me explain! Harry!" But Harry wasn't listening to him. He ran out of the room and quickly disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

Remus could only watch as Harry ran farther and farther away from him…as _his son_ ran away from him. He thought with a painful pang in his heart. This was not the way he wanted Harry to find out about it.

Remus made his way back inside the potion room, with heavy shoulders. Severus was now sitting at his desk, grading papers, looking like nothing had happened. "You should have told him when you had the chance." He taunted.

Remus gave him a weak glare as he picked up Harry's forgotten bag. He walked back inside Severus's office to grab the wolfsbane potion, the whole reason he came down to the dungeons. He gave Severus a brisk thank you before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry ignored his two friends as they talked or, in Ron's case, complained about their DADA homework. They hadn't noticed Harry sitting down on the couch yet. He was glad they hadn't. How was he going to explain why he was there instead of with Snape? Or why he looked so angry, confused, and shock? He couldn't and didn't want to talk about the vision he had last night either. But he also didn't want to be alone right now. What he had overheard confused him and angered him.

Harry looked back at the two doing their homework and decided he lied to himself. He needed to be alone. He needed to think about things in silence. He sighed and quickly ran out of the common room, almost bumping into Neville on his way out. He had to go somewhere where no one would be able to reach him, where no one will know where he was. That meant, he had to go somewhere that wasn't on the freakin' Marauders Map. He pace speed up as an idea came to him. He knew exactly where to go. No one would think he'd go there, ever. No one would even think to look there…not like they would be able to access it.

* * *

Remus walked to the Gryffindor common room, hoping Harry had gone straight there. He needed to explain to him. Remus needed to talk to him.

He whispered the password and stepped into the crowded common room. He spotted Hermione and Ron by the fireplace arguing about something or other. He quickly made his way over to them, ignoring the looks some of the students were giving him.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." He said wearily.

They both looked up, surprised. "Professor!"

He grinned at them. "I was wondering if any of you seen Harry."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Professor. Harry should be with Professor Snape, though, sir."

Remus sighed and set Harry's bag on the couch next to Hermione. "He's not there." The two gave him a confused and concerned look.

"Umm...Professor Lupin?"

Remus turned and saw Neville Longbottom standing behind him nervously. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Harry ran out not five minutes ago, sir. He looked upset."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Neville." He said, "You have been most helpful." He turned back to Harry's two best friends. "May I borrow the map?"

Ron nodded. "I'll go get it." He ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. He handed the map to Remus, looking concerned for his friend. "Do you know what happened to make him upset, Professor?"

Remus gazed at him for a moment before turning back to the map. "I do. If you excuse me." He said before leaving the common room. Once he was out of sight from the common room, he pointed his wand to the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He looked around the map, looking for Harry's name, but couldn't find it. Remus sighed. He must be in the Room of Requirements. It wasn't on the map. "Mischief managed!" Remus started heading towards the second floor where the room is located.

* * *

'It certainly explains the werewolf blood I apparently have in my body.' Harry thought as he threw a pebble into a small puddle. He was sitting cross-legged on the stone ground, right were Ginny had almost had her life sucked out of her. The Chamber of Secrets was the only place he could think of that no one would be able to find him. Even if, by some chance, they knew he was down here they still wouldn't be able to enter…not without Voldemort or himself.

Harry looked at the dead basilisk and shivered. This certainly was the best of the best place to go, but it did provide privacy. He just had to ignore the giant dead snake, though it did smell horrible.

He looked back down at the ground as he thought back to the problem at hand. Remus Lupin, his _father_? Why didn't Harry know about this before hand? Why didn't he tell him? Why was he living with those sorry excuses of muggles if he had a father? Why didn't Remus come get him? Why did Harry have to live through the abuse? Why couldn't his father be there for him? How did it happen? As for as he knew James Potter and Lily Evans were in love. They loved each other with one of those fairy tale type of love. Their story was a rich romance novel. He never heard anything about his mother and _Remus_, of all people, having any type of romantic relationship.

Harry felt tears of frustration start to cloud his eyesight. He must have misheard or…or maybe they were talking about someone else…some other girl named Lily, some other boy named James, some other boy name Harry. Maybe this had been a whole big misunderstanding. It couldn't possibly be true.

He looked at himself in his reflection in the water. He could see the ember sparkles Snape was talking about and he was right about the hair. Harry, for as long as he can remember, had jet-black hair. Now…now it was a dark brown. He never noticed it before. That was how slowly the color was changing.

He looked away from his reflection. It couldn't be true. Remus wasn't the type to abandon his son at a time when his son needed him the most. Yet, he did.

And here he thought this year would be a calm easy year. Harry snorted. Of course it wouldn't have been. Why would it have? Since when has anything been normal for him?

He laid on the ground and coiled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. This was what he always done when he felt the tiredness and pain of life. After every beating he got, Harry would coil up into a ball in his cupboard and pretend to be somewhere else; protected, cared for, and loved.

He stayed there, thinking little of anything else but the fact that he didn't know he had a father. He didn't know when he fell asleep, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and the betrayal. For he did felt betrayed.

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere!" Remus said, running a hand through his hair as he paced the length of Albus's office. "I've checked the map repeatedly and still no signs. I checked the Room of Requirements, but he's not there." Remus stopped his pacing and stared at Albus, who was sitting calmly at his desk sucking on a lemon drop. "Are you sure you didn't feel anyone go past the wards?"

Albus shook his head. "For the fifth time, Remus, Harry didn't sneak off the grounds. I would have felt him go past the wards if he did. He must be somewhere in the school."

"Albus, I checked the map and the Room of Requirements. What other place isn't on the map that Harry could have gone too?" Remus stressed.

It must have been something he said. Albus had stared at him for a moment, deep in thought before looking sadly at his desk. He lifted his eyes to Remus and said in a quiet voice, "There is one other place."

"Where?" Remus asked, raking his brain for another possible place.

Albus shook his head. "I have no doubt that Harry would be there if he is no place else."

Remus ran a hand through his hair again, a habit he learned from James many years ago. "Albus, where?" He asked again, getting frustrated with the Headmaster.

"I do believe he gone to a place only he can enter."

"No." Remus said as he caught on to what the Headmaster was saying. "He wouldn't have." He said shaking his head in denial.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

Remus sat down on one of the chairs. "Why, Albus? Why would he go there, of all places?" He felt uncomfortable having Harry so out of his reach. Harry needed him, but he couldn't get to him. His cub was in emotional pain because of him and he couldn't do anything to comfort him.

"Because it's the one place he is out of reach. No one can reach him there. He can think about the situation in silence." Albus looked at the younger man with understanding. "Let him be for now, Remus. Give him some space to think about what he heard this morning. He is safe where he is."

"Safe? Albus, he is in the Chamber of Secrets! We don't know what other creatures Slytherin could have kept down there!"

"What does your instinct tell you?" Albus asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on the wolf inside him, testing the bond between the father and son. Wolves have a stronger bond with their cubs then humans with their child. They seem to know when their cubs are safe and when they are in danger. Remus felt no such danger. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "He doesn't seem to be in any danger." He said softly.

Albus smiled and clapped his hands together. "See! He'll be perfectly fine. Let him have a moment to himself to think and reflect on the revelation he received unexpectedly." Remus reluctantly agreed.


	14. Avoidance

**Chapter 14**

It was the pounding at the door that awoke Remus from his much-needed nap just after lunch had started on Sunday. He didn't get off the small couch he kept in his office. He hoped that if he didn't answer the person would go away since he needed sleep. He hadn't slept much the night before because he was worrying over Harry. The pounding continued, though, much harder than it was before.

Remus sighed and sat up. He was not going to get anymore sleep today. He could smell Hermione and Ron through the door and he could almost taste their urgency to speak with him. He quickly got up and opened the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked the two students, worried that something had happened to Harry.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Professor." Hermione started to say. "Harry is still missing. He didn't even come to bed last night. We're concerned. We kept checking the map every ten minutes, but he hasn't shown up."

Harry hadn't returned from the Chamber? Did he seriously sleep down there? "I know where Harry is, you two. He's fine for now. There is nothing for you to worry about." He said, trying to calm the two worried teens. "But if it helps I will talk with the Headmaster and let you know anything I learn."

The two teenagers nodded. "Thank you, sir." Hermione said.

Remus smiled. "You're welcome." They then said their goodbyes and Remus watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, Remus' smile slipped from his face and it was replaced with a worry expression. He quickly closed the door and ran to the fireplace.

He came through the fireplace and began ranting before Dumbledore could even say a hello. "Harry never came back up! He is still down there in the Chamber! How can I be so stupid? I should have told him before school started! I shouldn't have waited! I shouldn't have let my guard down for a moment. What if Harry refuses to talk to me ever again? How long do you think he'll stay down there? Please tell me he at least came up to eat in the kitchen or something."

"Give him time, Remus. That is what he needs right now. When he feels better, he would either go to his friends or me." Albus pointed out calmly.

* * *

Later that night, Harry finally decided to rejoin his friends in the common room. There would be questions, questions he wasn't ready to answer, but, hopefully, they would understand.

"Courage." He said to the portrait, hoping they hadn't changed the password while he was gone. Luckily, the portrait swung open.

As soon as he stepped into the common room, an emotional Hermione attacked him, talking in one breath. "HARRY! Where've you been? We were so worried and Remus would not tell us anything and neither would Professor Dumbledore! We didn't know where you were or when you'd be back."

"Hermione. Hermione! Give Harry a chance to breathe, why don't you." Ron said appearing behind her. "Let him talk."

Hermione blushed and moved away. "You better explain." She folded her arms and stared, sternly at him.

Harry shook his head. "I can't, Mione. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"And why not?" Her foot started tapping on the ground.

"Let's just say I had an eye opener. That I lived a lie my whole life and that I lived a life I didn't have to live." He said bitterly. "He…" Harry stopped and took a breath. "…He made me live this miserable life. I could have had something better." Harry had come to this conclusion while he was down in the Chamber. Remus knew Harry was his son…he _knew_! He also knew a bit of his bad life with the Dursley's. He knew they didn't treat him right, but still let Harry live there. Remus could have taken him in at any time, but no! He didn't even offer Harry a place to live until Harry was almost beaten to death this past summer. He let Harry rot with the Dursley's. Didn't he care about _his son_ at all? Remus, so far, hadn't given him any reason to accept him.

Hermione and Ron looked understandably confused. "What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked at the same time Hermione asked, "What does that mean, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm going to get some homework done in the dorm." He said walking away from his two confused friends.

* * *

The next morning started just as normal as it possibly can. It was only after lunch, on their way to their DADA class, that things began to change.

Harry had stopped walking and looked down at the books he was carrying. "Hey, mates, I don't have my DADA book. I'm going to go get it. You two go on."

Hermione and Ron looked back at him. "Do you want us to wait?" She asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No. Just go along. Tell Professor Lupin he can start the lesson without me." He ran down the hall to the common rooms.

Ron shrugged, but Hermione watched Harry go with suspicion. "Harry never forgot his DADA book before."

"Oh well, Mione. He is human you know. Everyone forgets something once and a while." Ron defended his friend. "Let's get to class."

They walked into the classroom with only minutes to spare. Class started two minutes later and Harry has yet to make an appearance. Remus took roll. "Ms. Granger, where is Mr. Potter?"

Hermione sat up in her seat and answered. "He said he forgot his DADA book in the common room. He told me to tell you to start class without him, sir."

Remus nodded, but looked worriedly at the closed classroom door. Five minutes into the lesson and Harry still didn't show up. Five minutes soon turned into ten minutes and then twenty minutes. Remus would glance repeatedly at the closed door throughout his lesson, but it stayed firmly shut. Twenty minutes then turned into forty minutes and then fifty minutes and then sixty. Finally, the lesson was over. Harry failed to show up. Remus, Hermione and Ron noticed his absence keenly.

After DADA, the Gryffindor's had potions with Professor Snape. It wasn't a hidden fact that Harry Potter and Professor Snape hated each other with a passion. So, seeing Harry already seated in the dungeons waiting for class to start was a surprise. Hermione didn't hesitate to scowl at him as soon as she was seated next to him.

"Harry James Potter! Where were you? You missed DADA! You said you had to get your DADA book _not_ that you were skipping class! You had Remus up the wall with worry _and_ me and Ron! What were you thinking?"

Thankfully, Harry didn't have to lie to her as Professor Snape came barging through the door, beginning the class.

* * *

Few days later Remus was once again in the Headmaster's office to rant off. "He hasn't been in my class since Friday, Albus. He is avoiding me. I've asked Hermione to tell him to meet me in my office after dinner or during his free period, but he never shows. I lost him. He refuses to talk to me and now…" Remus could feel the tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. "…and now I lost all chances with my son."

"Give it time, Remus." Albus said calmly. "You haven't lost all chances with your son. He just needs time. Don't give up on him."

Remus shook his head. "How can you be so calm?"

Albus chuckled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth, still not fully understanding why Remus declined his offer for a lemon drop. "I am calm because I know everything would turn out just fine."

"How do you know everything will be fine?"

"Because, Remus, your son is a very forgiving young man, got that from his mother no doubt." He smiled sadly at the werewolf in front of him.

Remus sighed, for once not taking comfort in what Albus was saying. He had seen firsthand just how merciful and forgiving Harry was in his third year, but for some reason keeping this secret from him seems bigger than the whole Sirius and Wormtail thing.

* * *

"Have you guys notice something…_odd_ with Malfoy lately?" Harry suddenly questioned them while they were finishing up homework late Thursday evening.

"Blimey, Harry, why bring that subject up?" Ron asked with his face pulled back in disgust. "Who cares what Malfoy is doing? That ferret could be joining You-Know-Who's ranks for all I care!"

Hermione ignored Ron's remarks. "Why, yes, now that you mentioned it, Harry." She said seriously. "He seems less…less…" She tried to search her brain for the right word.

"Annoying?" Harry guessed. "Prince-like? Irritating?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's it. He seems less irritating. That's odd. And I haven't heard him once talk about his father."

"I've noticed that the other Slytherin's don't crowd around him anymore. His two sidekicks are now hanging out with Blaise Zabini." Harry pointed out.

"I wonder what happened." Hermione said. "Malfoy hasn't said much at all so far this year."

"Why would we care?" Ron asked.

Truthfully, Harry didn't really care all that much, but focusing on Draco Malfoy would, hopefully, take his mind off of Remus Lupin. The more he thought about Malfoy, though, the more curious he became. What _had_ happened over the summer?

The subject was dropped, though Harry's mind was still on it. Hermione made Ron turn back to his homework. Luckily, Harry's homework was done already and he used this time to sneak to his dorm room to check the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Once the map was opened, he skimmed it for Malfoy. He was in Snape's office.

* * *

A few more days later, and a week since Harry found out the truth. Harry still hadn't been in DADA class. Hermione would tell him what he missed and what their homework was, he would do it and give it to her to give to Remus. His friends would ask questions, but Harry still wouldn't tell them. After avoiding the questions, Harry would trap himself with the curtains around his bed and look at the map. He followed Malfoy with his eyes.

Malfoy spent most of his time hanging out in Snape's office. He barely was ever in the Slytherin Common Room. When he was, he was barely ever near anyone. They seem to avoid him like the plague. It certainly got Harry curious.

A week in a half had passed before Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. No doubt about missing so many DADA classes. It was a meeting that Harry couldn't avoid.

"Sit down, please, Harry." Albus said. Harry did as he was told, but refused to look at the Headmaster. "Would you care for a lemon drop before we continue?" Harry glanced at the sweet and shook his head before looking down at the floor. "Harry, do you know why I called you here today?"

"I can guess, sir."

"Your father is…"

"He's not my father!" Harry's eyes flashed. "James Potter was my father and he died protecting me and my mother. More than Lupin has ever done. He never even…even…" With his emotions going haywire, it was hard for him to speak. He dropped the sentence in order to avoid looking like a fool. He glanced away again and took a few deep-calming breaths.

"Harry," Dumbledore said leaning forward in his chair. "You don't know half of what Remus Lupin went through for you. You don't know half of what he's done for you. So you're able to live and be well supported."

"Well supported?" Harry sneered. "You call what I went through at the Dursleys _well supported_?" He yelled. He stood up from his chair in anger. "That shows me how much you know, sir! I'm not taking this crap." He ran out of the office and ran, literally, right into Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was heading to the Headmaster's office to discuss the letter he had received earlier and possible safety procedures while he was in the common room or alone with any Slytherin. Ever since his father was forced to disown him, the Slytherin's were…less then pleased with him. He got out of the social structure he was in before. Being in the Slytherin Common Room was now a threat to his life. How his father thought disowning him was for the best, he had no idea. So far, it was more threatening being disowned.

He was curious when he heard yelling in Dumbledore's office as he went up the swirling staircase. Let's face it; not many people had the courage to yell at the old man. He walked closer to the closed door and was even more surprised and curious when he was able to recognize Potter's voice. Though, why should he be surprised? Potter yells at Uncle Sev all the time and almost all the other teachers…well, besides the werewolf.

Draco had just enough time to flatten himself against the wall as the Headmaster's door was yanked open and Potter came storming out, almost running into him. They locked eyes for a moment, surprised to see the other. Anger, though, was the dominant emotion on Potter's. Draco quickly schooled his expression and watched Potter with a calculating eye. Potter opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and glanced back at the Headmaster's office. Potter looked at Draco again before heading down the staircase.

Draco watched Potter go and he wondered for a moment what got Potter up the wall. What happened that made Gryffindor's little Golden Boy yell at Professor Dumbledore? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had nothing to do with him and he already had enough to worry about with his own problems to wonder about the Golden Boy's life. With that thought set in his mind, Draco made his way into the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Well supported? He calls that well supported? Crazy insane old man!" Harry murmured angrily to himself as he stormed back to the common room. He was considering going back down to the Chamber of Secrets, but he spent enough time down there with a rotting corpse and he couldn't keep running from his problems. That would get him nowhere.

He stepped into the common room, trying to appear neutral, though inside he was still boiling with anger. Hermione and Ron were sitting around the fire. Hermione went back to the book in her hand as Harry slipped onto the couch next to Ron.

"Hello, Mate. How did the meeting with the Headmaster go?" Ron asked. It was a fully innocent question. Ron wasn't even looking at Harry when he asked. He was staring at Hermione with a daze expression while she was reading on the chair.

"It went just fine." He answered.

Hermione looked up from her book and Ron quickly look away, the tips of his ears turned red. "What was the meeting about?"

"Just about this and that. What's weird is bumping into Malfoy when I was leaving." He said in hope to get her mind off his meeting with Dumbledore. She gave him a glance that told him she knew what he did, but she let it pass.

"Malfoy? What was he doing seeing the Headmaster?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't stick around to find out." He got off the couch. "I'm going to find out where Malfoy is now."

He ran to the map and glanced at Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was just leaving the office.

Hermione and Ron came up behind him. "What is he up too?" Ron asked, leaning against the bed poll of Harry's bed.

Harry's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "He's…he's leaving the school!"

"What!" The two squeezed onto his bed to look at the map. Malfoy was now by the doors. He then stopped right before the doors and seemed to hesitate.

"Come on! Let's follow," Harry said jumping off the bed to pull on his shoes. Ron was right behind him, pulling his shoes on.

"Harry, are you sure this is a brilliant idea?" Hermione questioned, looking uncertain.

"Hermione, this might be a chance to kick Malfoy out of school!" Ron said.

"Come on, Hermione. We need some sort of adventure this year. It wouldn't be Hogwarts without it." Harry said. He needed something to keep his mind off of Remus Lupin. Being caught up in some sort of adventure would, hopefully, help. Just watching the map wasn't all that affective.

* * *

The three of them snuck down the halls of Hogwarts with Harry's cloak barely covering them from head to feet.

Draco Malfoy was still by the doors when they reached him. He was just standing there with a letter in his hand. He looked at the dark corridors, unknowingly looking at the three Gryffindors. It seemed like he was debating rather or not to go outside.

Finally, he seemed to have made a decision as he reached to open the doors. The three Gryffindors followed close behind him, in order to make it through the open doors before Malfoy shuts them.

It was windy and they were having a tough time trying to keep the cloak on them. The sun was setting over the horizon, making the grounds into a pinkish, orange-ish color. They could still clearly see Draco running towards the Forbidden Forest. They followed him, trying to keep a reasonable distance.

They were deep into the forest when Draco finally stopped. He was standing in the middle of a clearing. He just stood there. Harry led his two friends over by a bush and knelt down to watch.

"What is he doing here?" Ron questioned softly.

"We should be heading back, Harry." Hermione said worriedly as she glanced around. "We went pass the Hogwarts wards."

The boys turned to her. "What!"

Hermione lend closer to them and whispered even more softly. "The wards only extend so far into the forest. We passed them a while ago."

A few popping sounds, distracted them and they turned back to Malfoy. Before him were three Death Eaters. Malfoy took a step back. "Don't step any closer, Mr. Crabbe, or Dumbledore will know you're here. We are just at the borderline of the Hogwarts wards. I take one step forward Dumbledore and his merry crew would surround us quite quickly. Same for you if you take two steps towards me."

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, confused. "He's lying to them." She said. "Why would he do that?" She asked mostly to herself. A thought came to her and she whispered, eagerly, to them, "He wants to stall them until Dumbledore gets here. He knows he went pass the wards already and he knows that Dumbledore now knows."

"But why would _Malfoy_ do that? He's a future Death Eater." Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Ronald. Maybe he _isn't_ a Death Eater." She pointed out sarcastically.

"I got the letter." Malfoy's voice interrupted them. The three Gryffindors turned back to him. Malfoy was now holding up a letter, showing it to the Death Eaters. "Tell me what He wants first. I won't go with you, just because."

A hand descended onto Harry and Hermione's shoulders. They both gasped and jumped. Their hearts racing, thinking it was a Death Eater behind them. Hermione slowly looked back and sighed in relief. "Professor Lupin, sir."

Harry stiffened. Here he was trying to avoid Remus Lupin at all cost, only to be caught by him after curfew and away from Hogwarts wards. He felt the firm hand on his shoulder push him back and Harry reluctantly allowed Remus to pull him away from the scene. Ron and Hermione followed with the heads held down, the realization they were caught were lingering on their minds.

Once they were far enough away from the Death Eaters, Remus rounded on them. His amber eyes flashed angrily. "What are you three doing out here?" He kept his voice low, just in case the Death Eaters might hear. His low voice, though, made him sound more intimidating.

Harry refused to look at him, refused to talk to him. His own anger towards Remus was boiling inside him. He quickly shook Remus' hand off his shoulder. What right did he have to scowl at them? Malfoy was over there talking to his Death Eater friends, for Merlin sake! And Remus was here yelling at _them_?

"Malfoy is talking to Death Eaters! He's over there!" Ron said pointing in the direction they just came from.

Remus shook his head. "I know."

"He was…wait, you know?"

Harry finally looked at Remus for the first time with a leering look. Ron looked surprised and Hermione seemed to be deep into her thinking mood, looking at Remus with a cynical eye. "Professor, why aren't you doing anything then?" She questioned.

Remus barely glanced at her. "That is none of your business; neither is being here your business. And, because of you, the plan might run amuck."

Hermione's cynical eye quickly turned into understanding. "It's some sort of trap, isn't it?

Remus nodded. "It is. Now, back to the castle before I…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. His head snapped towards the direction the four of them came from, where Malfoy was talking to the Death Eaters. He looked alarmed. "Run to Hogwarts now!" He ordered them.

Malfoy came running over the hill, firing curses behind him. He caught sight of Remus. "Professor, Nott showed up! He knew where the Hogwarts wards end!" He yelled to him.

Remus immediately took action. He pushed the four kids towards Hogwarts. "RUN! Get Professor Dumbledore to speed everything up!"

Hermione, by chance, glanced up at the darken sky between the branches of the trees. "Remus, did you take your potion?"

Remus glanced up as well as horror hit the pit of his stomach. He was on the way to take the potion when Dumbledore told him there were four people who passed the wards, not the one they had expected. He had known, just known, it was Harry and his friends. He ran to get them back without stopping at Severus's quarters for the potion. Even worst, there was a full moon out tonight! "RUN!" He yelled even more urgently.

Five Death Eaters suddenly came over the hill. They didn't hesitate to throw curses at them.

Remus throw curses back at them while backing up towards the kids. "RUN, YOU FOUR!" He repeated. "GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry was in the lead as they raced back to Hogwarts, throwing curses behind him once and a while. Hermione soon raced ahead of him, focusing more on getting to Dumbledore then throwing curses. Ron, with his long legs, passed Harry as well. Malfoy was close behind him. Harry was quickly in the back, throwing curses behind him and not focusing on where he was going.

A scream priced the air. Harry slowed down and looked back, knowing just who it was and why. Remus was transforming into the werewolf. It seemed to have hit Harry right then that this was his father screaming. His father was going through the pain of transforming into a wild beast. The scream soon turned into a howl, reminding Harry that he couldn't just stand there. Death Eaters were still chasing them and now there was a wild werewolf on the loose.

Harry started running again. He could hear the running footsteps of the Death Eaters behind him, but he couldn't hear a single thing on the location of the werewolf. He tried to keep his eye out for Moony, but, in doing so, he didn't see the branch sticking out of the ground until it was too late. He crushed hard onto the forest floor. He could feel his knee bleed from where he scrapped on a rock and his elbow was bleeding from hitting the ground.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione yell some distance away.

He sat up and saw the Death Eaters standing over him. He never even realized they were that close to him in the first place. They laughed at him and one of them held up his wand he had dropped when he fell. "Missing something, Potter?" He taunted, waving the wand around.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione yell again, this time it sounded closer.

"Hermione, watch out!" Ron yelled.

He then heard a growl and knew Moony was there. He looked behind him, the source of the growl, and saw the werewolf running at him. His amber eyes were glowing in the moonlight. His mouth was opened in a growl and Harry could see the sharpest of the teeth. They glittered when the light from the moon hit them. Harry shivered, fearfully. He backed away from the oncoming wolf, not realizing he was crawling closer to the Death Eaters. They weren't paying attention to him, though; they were backing up in their own fear of the wolf. Their wands were held up high towards the werewolf.

Moony suddenly pounced towards Harry with his mouth opened in a loud growl. He screamed and covered his head with his arm as he waited for the teeth of the wolf to chop down on him.

* * *

**Thanks to ShyOne for giving me a boost when I needed it!**


	15. Reasons

**Chapter 15**

Harry felt the wolf's presence standing over him. The softness of his fur tickled his cheek after Harry slowly uncovered his face. Moony knelt above him, his jaw just about at Harry's head as he crutched down protectively over him. He was growling at the Death Eaters, daring them to hurt his cub.

The Death Eaters quickly backed up, not wanting the werewolf to attack them and too scared to do anything else.

There was heavy tension in the air, everyone waiting for the werewolf to make his next move. Harry lay on the ground underneath Moony, afraid to make any sudden movements. His heart was racing and he dared not to look way from him. He tried to calm his breathing; afraid it would catch the wolf's attention.

Suddenly, there were a few popping sounds as Dumbledore and some of the Order arrived. The sound irritated the wolf. He growled loudly and turned towards the newcomers. His eyes flashed with warning.

Tonks took a step back. "Yikes!"

The Death Eaters noticed the Order and the leader, Nott, shouted out a command. "Let's go before things get too ugly."

The popping sounds of them apparating took the werewolf's attention off the newcomers. He growled and Harry could feel the growl vibrating in his chest. Moony didn't relax once the Death Eaters were gone. He sensed that the danger was over. He didn't feel like his cub was in danger anymore, but he didn't trust those people who were still there. He focused on them once again and growled again.

"Harry, stay calm." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stay calm? How do you expect me to stay calm when there is a werewolf on top of me?" He yelled. "A werewolf who can bite me any second now?"

"Remus isn't going to bite you, Harry. You must trust me on that."

Harry didn't respond. He can hear Dumbledore speaking to the others, but he couldn't hear all that he was saying. "Take…kids…Hogwarts…take…Remus…worry…hurt."

"But…stay…danger…Harry." He heard Hermione mumble back.

"…must…Hogwarts…dear."

There were a rustle of leaves as people began to leave. Dumbledore and Harry were now alone with the werewolf. "Harry, I'm going to have to leave you now."

Harry widened his eyes fearfully. "What? Sir, you can leave me here!"

"Harry, Remus would not let you up if anybody is around. He would not hurt you. You are his cub, his son. He would not let any harm come to you. Werewolves share a special bond with their cubs, either the cub be human or wolf. Their children are the one non-werewolf relation they would keep their teeth out of. I must leave. That would be the only way you can possibly escape." Dumbledore explained. "I'll see you inside Hogwarts soon." Harry didn't reply as he heard the rustle of leaves as he returned to Hogwarts.

Moony didn't let Harry up right away. He looked around the area and sniffed the air before relaxing enough to move off of him. Harry immediately sat up in a sitting position and started to crawl backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and the werewolf. He kept his eye on the wolf and the wolf kept his golden eye on him.

Harry tensed up again as Moony walked over to him. He didn't move a muscle. The wolf rubbed the side of his face against Harry's affectionately. Surprisingly, Harry found it comforting. He slowly relaxed. Moony backed away, seemingly sensing Harry was now relaxed enough. He sat down in front of Harry and just stared at him.

Harry sighed. "You know, I am still mad at you. I still feel betrayed." He started to say, thinking it might be easier talking to wolf Remus then human Remus. It helped knowing the likely chance of Remus remembering this was slim to none. "You knew this whole time, yet, didn't do anything about it?" He suddenly felt very stupid talking to a wolf. Though, much easier then talking to human Remus, still odd to actually be talking to an animal.

The way the wolf eyes were trained on Harry made him uneasy. It made him feel like he was listening to every single word that was passing his lips. It was a little uncomfortable and Harry stopped. Maybe, it wasn't easier talking to the wolf Remus.

Harry stood up and was about to leave when the wolf ran pass him to block his path. This was Moony's first time being with his cub. He was not going to just let him walk away now. He jumped on Harry and they both fell to the ground. Moony started licking his face.

"Aw, Lupin, get off. That's gross!" Harry said trying to shield his face from the wet tongue with his hands. Moony gently head butted Harry's side playfully. Harry groaned. He was not going to get back to Hogwarts anytime soon.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wasn't worried, no, but he was concerned when Harry didn't come back at all during the night. It was only natural of him to wake a few hours before dawn to look for Harry and Remus.

The first place he looked, of course, was the place he last seen them last night. He walked pass the trees to the area he had left Harry and the werewolf. When he reached the area he stopped at the sight that greeted him. His eyes tinkled and he smiled.

Harry was fast asleep, coiled up next to the soft fur of the werewolf. Remus was awake. His yellow eyes stared at Albus and he growled softly in warning. He didn't dare growl any louder in case he woke his cub. He shifted closer to his cub to protect him.

Feeling at ease, the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned and had a lovely walk back to the castle, stopping once and a while to enjoy the scenery.

* * *

He felt stronger than he ever had before. Even the first time Sirius and James joined him he never felt this strong after a transformation. He felt renewed, different. Remus Lupin stared at the slowly raising sun with a new outlook. He wasn't in pain. This was the very first time he transformed without being in any pain. He turned his head and smile softly at the reason for this new change, his cub. To think, it was his cub that helped him the most through his transformation…more than James, Sirius, Lily, or the potion has ever done. His cub didn't have to transform into an animal to help him, or comfort him before or afterwards, or invent a potion. He was just there, just there.

Quietly, Remus sat up and slowly pulled off Harry's robe off. He couldn't go naked into Hogwarts, now, could he? He put the much smaller robe on. The sleeves only reached just past his elbow and didn't even reach his ankles, but at least it was enough to cover his most private parts.

Once he was covered, Remus reached down and gently gathered the sleeping Harry into his arms. Harry moaned in his sleep, but luckily didn't wake up. His head buried into Remus's neck and he seemed to coil up close to his body. Remus didn't mind as he walked back to Hogwarts.

Remus didn't head for the Infirmary when he reached Hogwarts. There was no need for that. Not this time. Instead, he headed for his personal chambers with Harry still in his arms. He was going to talk to him when he wakes up. There was no way he would let his son run away from him without explaining. Not this time.

* * *

His personal chambers were plain and simple. There are two ways into his personal chambers. One was through his office and the other one was behind a portrait of, ironically, a werewolf…Dumbledore's idea, of course.

Both ways opened up to the parlor. The parlor had the fireplace between a window and a bookshelf. There was a red rug in front of the fireplace and on top of the rug was a cocktail table. A red couch was then behind the cocktail table with the armchairs on either side. There was a door off the parlor leaning to the kitchen. There were also a hallway leaning to the two bedrooms, Harry's and his.

Remus walked through the parlor to his bedroom. Harry had locked his door before moving up to the Gryffindor Common Room and Remus didn't want to deal with pulling out his wand to unlock it.

He laid Harry onto his bed and tucked him in, the first time doing so since James and Lily went into hiding. Harry quickly snuggled into the warm blankets. Remus stared down at him, once again glad to be in his presence. He pushed back a stay hair from Harry's face before turning away. He grabbed clothes before going into the bathroom on the other side of the room to change.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a familiar bedroom room. The red blanket and tan sheet covered him in a warm cocoon. There was a dresser next to the bed with a large book titled 'Facts and Fictions of Muggle Lore' on top of it. A window overlooking the valley behind the castle was above a desk, which was located on the other side of the dresser. There were two doors. One was opened to a white clean bathroom and the other one was closed.

Harry slid out of the bed. He was still in his clothes from last night. He saw his shoes on the floor at the foot of the bed. He quickly put them on. He did not want to deal with Remus Lupin right now. He wanted to get out of here before he _did_ have to face him.

He stepped out of the room and walked into the parlor. He saw the closed door leading to the kitchen and the door out of there. He started to walk over to the door, but a smell stopped him. French toast and bacon. Harry never had French toast or bacon. He cooked them for the Dursley's, but never ate them. He had always wanted to though. It was coming from the kitchen and Harry was drawn in. Sounds of clinging glass came from the closed door. Curiously, Harry swung the door opened.

As soon as he saw who was in the kitchen, he wished he had left the chambers instead. Remus was just setting down two plates onto the brown wooden table. He looked up when Harry swung the door open. Harry quickly left the kitchen.

"Harry!" He called out, as he followed Harry.

Harry ignored him and headed for the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He shook the handle violently. "Open the door!" He yelled.

"Harry!" Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. His hands were on Harry's, stilling their violent motion. "Harry, stop. Let me explain first." He said calmly.

"No! You don't need to! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Just let me go!"

Remus pulled Harry back away from the door and refused to let go of the struggling teen. "Harry, I won't let go until you calm down and listen. Please."

Harry shook his head violently. His emotions were running high and he can feel the sob in this throat wanting to break free, but he wasn't going to let it. He was afraid to speak; afraid that opening his mouth would bring tears and not words and he was not going to cry in front of Remus.

"Come on, Harry. Let's sit on the couch and talk." He pulled the reluctant teen towards the couch.

He sat Harry firmly on the couch before sitting across from him on the cocktail table. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Harry was slouched on the couch with his arms folded across his chest and he was glaring at the cushion. He refused to meet his father's eye. "I'm sorry, Harry." Remus started to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just…I didn't know how to and…I was going to tell you. I truly was. I kept putting it off for another day. I didn't want you to find out this way." He paused and waited for a reaction from Harry, one that never came. Remus gave the boy an odd look. "But that's not the only reason why your mad, is it?" He didn't say anything. "Why else are you mad, Harry?" Remus sighed. "Please, talk to me, Harry." Harry kept his mouth shut, refused to even look up.

Remus reached over and touched Harry's knee. "Don't push me out now, cub. Please." He had just gotten his cub into his custody. To loss him now would be a pain in his heart and soul.

Harry acted like he didn't hear him. He moved his leg so Remus's hand fell off his knee. He then stood up and, knowing the door was still locked, headed for his room. He made sure to slam the door hard. The sound made Remus wince. He sighed heavily. This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

Harry had started to attend DADA again, but he didn't participate much. He kept to himself and refused to look at Remus. When he had to look up, it wasn't without a glare. A glare that had a hurt look behind it and it hurt Remus even more knowing he had caused Harry's pain.

Harry, in the meanwhile, was trying his best to avoid, not only Remus, but Draco Malfoy as well. Malfoy now suspected something between Remus and him. He had been giving both of them odd looks, like he was trying to figure out why Remus didn't attack Harry that night.

It was a week after the full moon that Malfoy managed to corner him. Professor McGonagall had held Harry back to talk to him about a missing homework assignment. It was just before lunch, so Harry told his friends to go on without him. He didn't know Malfoy was waiting for him outside the classroom.

Harry didn't even see him right away. He walked past him before Malfoy said anything.

"I've been doing a lot of research lately, Potter."

Harry stopped and turned. "What do you want, Malfoy? If you don't mind I would like to get to lunch."

Malfoy ignored his comment. "I was very curious why Lupin didn't bit you. I found something pretty interesting. Though, it doesn't really make sense to me."

Harry gave him an uneasy look. He couldn't possibly find out the truth…right? "Oh, and why would I be interested in what you found out?"

Malfoy took a step closer to him. He ignored what Harry said, again. "I mean, everyone knows who your parents are."

Harry felt dread at the pit of his stomach. He knew. Malfoy knew!

"I found in an old book, journal really. It was written by a werewolf."

Harry was really uncomfortable about the subject of the conversation, but he was also curious. No matter how much he wanted to walk away, he stayed and listened.

"It was about a research project he and a friend did. They discovered something…interesting. Something that implies to the situation, I think, even if I don't understand how. You interested yet, Potter?" He didn't give time for Harry to answer. "No? Well, if you're not interested, I guess I don't need to waste my breath. See around, Potter." He turned to go.

Harry silently cursed Malfoy and his Slytherin qualities. He knew just how much to say to get Harry interested and curious. Then he left to wait for Harry to come to him. "Malfoy!" Harry called out, hating himself for it, but he needed to know what Malfoy knew.

Malfoy stopped. He smirked to himself. He quickly wiped it off his face before turning around with an innocent curious face. "Yes, Potter?"

"I'm interested. What did you find out?"

Malfoy walked back to stand in front of him. "Werewolves don't bite their children. Their children are the only person that they won't bite, werewolf or not. That means Lupin has to be your father, but that doesn't make much sense."

Harry could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment when Malfoy confirmed what Harry hoped he didn't know. "Why wouldn't something like that make sense?" He asked, neither confirming nor denying Malfoy's claim.

"Because, Potter, you seem to…dislike Lupin at the moment. Everyone noticed. For about a week and a half you skipped…_skipped_ DADA. When you started showing up again you try your best to blend into the background and glare at Lupin. If he was your father then the poor orphan boy should have been gleeful, not angry. Unless you think just because he isn't the father you thought and wanted, you have right to be mad."

Harry glared at him before a thought came to him. Was Malfoy…counseling him?

"You are selfish, Potter."

"Selfish? Me! You call _me_ selfish? That's a laugh. I am not the one who brags about my family or throws a fit when something doesn't go my way!"

"Yes, Potter. I'm calling you selfish. What I wouldn't give for a…" Malfoy stopped and took a deep breath. "Lupin may be a disgusting werewolf, but even I can see how good of a…_man_ he is. My father disowned me. Did you know that, Potter? Disowned me for my safety. For my safety! Like I really needed that! I may have bragged about my father, Potter, but we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye all the time nor did we have a perfect father and son relationship. He loved me, sure, but he only loved me enough to make sure I didn't lower myself to following a murdering manic! Yet, he turns around and does it himself! He never tried to build much of a relationship with me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, completely confused.

Malfoy ignored his question. "You, Potter, have a chance at something you've always wanted. Why are you trying to throw it away now? You're just upset that Lupin isn't James Potter, the man you heard _so much_ good things about!"

Harry couldn't be any more confused than he was right now. Draco Malfoy…_the_ Draco Malfoy was giving him advice? But he wasn't only confused. He was also angry. "Shut up, Malfoy! Don't pretend to know what's going on! You don't know anything about me! You know nothing about the reason I'm truly mad! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Harry yelled. He threw his hands into the air. "You know what, Malfoy? I am not having this conversation with you! It's…odd, weird and you are acting…acting strange! Why do you care anyway? This has nothing to do with you!"

"If you don't want to listen to me, then fine. It's not my problem. See you around, Potter." Malfoy spun around and walked away.

* * *

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, not listening to anything going on around him. He was still thinking about Malfoy. If Malfoy knew Remus Lupin was his father then there was no doubt Hermione knew. Why hadn't she said anything? Was she waiting for Harry to approach her? That was a possibility. If she already knew what was the harm of talking to her?

Truthfully, Harry didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it made it real made it nearly impossible to forget. If Hermione did know, he was glad she hadn't brought it up…yet. Knowing Hermione, it will be brought up at some point.

There was no doubt she hadn't told Ron and there was no doubt he didn't know. If Ron knew then he would be pushing Harry for answers. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied or until Hermione shuts him up…or until Harry explodes and storms out of the room.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione pulled Harry away from his thoughts.

He looked up at her concerned face. "What?"

"Remus wants to talk to you…again. Are you going to see him this time?" Yes, there was no doubt. Hermione knew. She had that tone in her voice and that gleam in her eye.

"No." He said, bluntly. He turned back to his food, ignoring her annoyed look.

"But why not, Harry?"

Harry snapped his head up and glared. "You know why, Hermione!"

"No, I don't know why! I would have thought you wanted this!"

"What is going on? What am I missing out on?" Ron questioned, but he was ignored.

"Yeah, well, he has a lot to make up for!"

"Then give him a chance to make it up to you!"

Harry shook his head. His eyes shinned fiercely. "He can't make it up to me. It's not something you can easily make up for."

Calmer now, Hermione spoke softly. "At least hear him out. After you hear him out, then decided rather or not he can make it up to you. Let him try. Not everyone has perfect parents, Harry. Truthfully, no one has perfect parents. They all make mistakes, but at least they try."

Harry stood up, but before leaving he bent over and placed his hands on the table to support his weight. "That's the thing, Hermione, he never tried!" Without another word, Harry left the Great Hall.

"I'll ask again! What is going on?" Ron asked, but he was once again ignored. Hermione only huffed and ran after Harry.

Once she spotted him just about to head outside, she yelled out to him. "What do you mean 'he never tried'? He has tried. It's you who is pushing him away!"

* * *

All Remus could do was watch his son from afar. Harry found out in the worst possible way and it was tearing him up from the inside out…tearing them both up, though in different ways. Remus felt like he lost him, completely lost him.

He set down the quiz he was grading and leaned back into his chair. He let out a deep breath. Grading his third year quizzes wasn't distracting him enough. His son was always on his mind these days. He was really behind on his grading and he was only getting more and more behind as the days go by.

Remus stood. He needed to go out for a walk. The wolf side of him was begging for fresh forest air right now and Remus felt no need to withhold it from him this time. For, he too, needed a break from the castle.

He walked out of the classroom and started down the corridor. As he walked, his mind wondered, as it was prone to do lately.

Harry didn't show up, again. Really, it was no surprise. Remus didn't expect him to suddenly show up. Not after avoiding him for so long. Hermione knew now, though, it was easy to tell. Maybe she would be able to get Harry to see him.

Remus walked the corridors quickly and quietly lost in his own thoughts before he knew it he was at the front doors. He pushed them open and headed out toward the outskirts of the forest. It was where he always went even as a kid when he was troubled. The wolf felt at easy there. The fresh air, most of all, was the reason for feeling at easy. Being close to nature, to the trees. The feeling of freedom. It was nice there for a wild wolf.

So lost in his mind he almost didn't hear the slightly raised voices as he was heading back to the castle. He stopped a listened then walked a little closer. He wasn't doing it just to be nosy he wanted to make sure it wasn't a fight he needed to break up. But when he was close enough it hit him who it was that was arguing Hermione and his cub. At that point he was torn. He should leave and let them have their privacy but at the same time this might be his chance to find out why Harry won't give him a chance to explain things.

"I mean what I mean, Hermione! He. Never. Tried!"

He heard Hermione huff and can imagine her hands on her hips. "Of course he tired…I mean, is trying. He fought for guardianship over you, didn't he! He's always there to listen when you need it!"

"He fought for guardianship alright, but that was only when I needed it. He always kept himself at a distance, Hermione! Where was he when I needed him the most! Huh, Hermione? Why hasn't he told me my father is alive? Why hasn't he told me he _is_ my father? He made James Potter more and more my father then he can ever be every day he passed up the chance to tell me!

"And if you haven't realized yet, Hermione, he gave me up. I would have grown up with James Potter, not him. If my _parents_ didn't die that night, I would still be living with them! I still wouldn't know the truth!"

"You don't know that, Harry. They would have told you."

"Do you know how I found out, Hermione? He didn't tell me, no one told me. I had to overhear his conversation with Snape! Snape of all people! If I had to overhear a conversation to get the truth, then, no, I wouldn't have been told if my parents were still alive. They all would have kept me in the dark!"

"Harry, you know there have been laws passed that prevented werewolves of taking care of children. He couldn't have taken you in when you were so young."

"If I managed to get put in his custody after being called an attention-getting spoiled little _child_ in the press then he had a chance of getting custody of me when I was young. But, of course, did he even try?" Remus could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice as he said the last sentence. "Not only that, but Remus never even checked up on me. Never made sure I was having a _wonderful_ life with my dear aunt and uncle."

"He was most likely forbidden to see you, Harry. Professor Dumbledore wanted you as far away from the wizarding world as possible."

"A parent would go through great lengths to make sure their child is safe and happy. That much I do know about parents. If he truly cared, Hermione, he would have gone against any rules Dumbledore and/or the Ministry placed on him. He should have made sure I was happy!"

Remus leaned against the doors and sighed. How many times had he thought about the same thing? That he should have gone against the restrictions and see Harry. The only problem was…he didn't know where Harry was. He didn't even know where they placed him until much later. He didn't know where the Dursleys lived. But he did look. There wasn't much else to do with his life, so he continued to look. He tried to get Albus to tell him, but, of course, the Headmaster knew what Remus was trying to do.

"You know those questions you asked earlier? The 'why didn't he tell me questions'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"You can only get the answer to that, to all of your questions, if you ask Remus. If you talk to Remus."

There was a moment of silence and Remus hoped Hermione had gotten through to him, but then he heard Harry let out an angry growling sound.

"I'm not having this conversation any longer, Hermione."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?"

"NO! Because you don't understand!" Harry yelled.

"Of course I don't understand, Harry! All you ever wanted was parents and you get the chance to have a parent and you push him away! I don't understand that! Are you mad that your father isn't James Potter? Is that why? Are you upset that your father _didn't_ die for you?"

Harry responded calmly, "We better go or we'll be late to class."

"Harry. Harry!" Remus heard Hermione's footsteps run to catch up to his cub.

He stood there, thinking about everything he overheard. Was Harry upset that his father wasn't James? Was he upset that Remus was his father and not the man who died for him? Was that the root of the problem? That Remus wasn't James? If that was the problem then he was fighting a hopeless battle…for he could never ever be like James.


	16. Separation

**Chapter 16**

Harry sat in Charms, not paying any attention to the professor. His mind was still on what happened during lunch. He wasn't mad that Remus wasn't James. How could he be mad about that? He wasn't mad about that…no. It wasn't that that bugged him so much. The worst was how Remus treated him before.

In Harry's third year, he always went to Professor Lupin. Remus helped him learn the Patronus Charm. They had grown so close in his third year. But as soon as Sirius came into the picture, Remus backed off. Completely backed away from Harry. At the time Harry didn't notice or thought too much of it, but now it was clearly easy to see. After Sirius died, Remus stepped right back into the role he had in Harry's third year.

The way Harry saw it, Remus was only there when there was nobody else to take care of him. As soon as Remus saw Sirius would take care of Harry's needs the best he can, he became distant. Remus didn't want Harry. He didn't want to take care of Harry. He didn't want to deal with Harry. He only dealt with Harry when there was nobody else to do it, out of duty because he was his father. He only fought for guardianship when Harry needed a new guardian. Remus Lupin just didn't care all that much for his _precious son_. He didn't even tell Harry the truth.

* * *

Remus stood in front of Hulffpuff and Slytherin third year students teaching them about boggarts. The lesson reminded him back when he first had seen Harry in his class, when he was just a third year boy with no idea who Remus really was. As he foretold, the lesson moved along slowly. He kept getting caught up in his memories, memories of Harry. He gave up teaching the third years a little more than half way through the class. He even sent them away without homework, much to the class relief.

Remus sat at his desk, defeated. He had no idea what to do to get Harry to listen to him, to even talk to him. Harry wanted him to be like James. He could never be like James. All he could be was…was Remus; Remus John Lupin the werewolf and DADA professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There were so many things Harry said that was wrong. If only Harry would let him explain…if only.

Remus did try to get custody of him, every single year he would try. And every single year Remus would ask Albus where the Dursley's lived. Every single year, Remus would take some random time to travel to look for Harry, if only to get a glance at him, to see him smiling and playing with other kids. He even sent an owl out every birthday and Christmas with a letter and gift; they would always came back unopened. He would then store them in the closet of a room. It was the same room Remus had to change from a library to a bedroom, just in case he ever did get his son. He even filled the room with pictures and a small bookshelf of books, a dresser and a desk. A bed too, of course. Once and a while, when Remus had the money, he would send some to Albus to send to the Dursley's. It was money that was supposed to go to Harry's clothes and other necessities.

He snorted. He doubted a single Knut was used for Harry. It seemed to be a waste of money, if Harry wasn't even benefiting from it.

If only Harry would just hear him out. If only he would just listen to him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was getting worried. The situation with Harry was taking its toll on Remus. People hated when Albus meddled into their business, but Remus, this time, might be glad to have him meddle; if it got his relationship with Harry closer.

Remus needed a break. That wasn't too hard to see and Albus thought he had just the right thing to take Remus's mind off of it. It was something dangerous and would need his full attention and focus.

Albus set his papers aside when there was a knock on his door. "Come in, Remus."

Remus came in, looking weary. "You wanted to see me, Albus."

"Ah, yes, Remus. Come in." Albus said, waving his hand towards the seat in front of his desk. "You seem weary, my boy."

Remus sat down and nodded. "Harry still refuses to talk to me. _My_ _son_ is refusing to even acknowledge me unless we're in class. I don't know what to do, Albus." He looked at his mentor, his eyes pleading him for an answer. "What should I do?"

Albus folded his hands on top of his desk. "I suggest you take a break."

Confused, Remus looked up and asked, "A break?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, my boy. A break would do you good. It will get your mind off of things…for now."

Remus shook his head. "It won't work, sir."

"I'm not talking about sitting in your room and being gloomy, Remus. I'm talking about a mission to keep your mind focus. This mission would need all your focus and I know you can do it."

Remus nodded slowly, considering. "What is the mission, Albus?"

"Voldemort has doubled his efforts in recruiting the werewolf clan in Germany. It would be a dangerous mission. There are rumors Greyback is involved. So you best be careful." Albus warned. "That is if you plan on taking this mission."

Remus sat there, his mind spilt between duty and the need to get away. Was it right to leave right now, when their relationship was so broken? Would Harry think Remus was 'giving up' if he left now? But the need to get away and think of another approach to Harry was heavy on his conscience.

* * *

Harry kept near Ron and Hermione knew why. He didn't want to hear Hermione telling him to talk to Remus. As a result Hermione glared at him for his stubbornness and stupidity. What she found odd was Malfoy. She noticed him watching Harry. He seemed…disappointed?...with him. Hermione decided to approach Malfoy. He was there that night, he was the reason they were there. And, as she hate to admit, Malfoy was intelligent and a pureblood. He would realize that something was off with the whole situation. She wouldn't put it past him to research it, either. No doubt he now knew of Remus and Harry's relationship. She would have to talk to him before he decided to tell anyone.

The moment came when Hermione stumbled upon him alone in the library. A quick look around told Hermione they were currently alone. She approached him. "Malfoy, may we talk?" She asked politely.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and stared at him, expressionlessly. "And why, Granger, would I want to talk to _you_?" He sneered.

Hermione sat down on the chair across from him. She leaned in and glared. "You may not want to talk to me, but we need to. It's about Harry."

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He kept his face expressionless as he stared at her. "I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to talk about Potter even less. So, I'll see you around, Granger." He went to get up.

"It's about Harry and Rem…Professor Lupin." She said quickly. She stood up as well.

"And I would care…why, Granger?" He started to walk away, but Hermione stepped in front of him.

"It's about their relationship. You know, I know you know."

Malfoy paused. "Yes, I know. I can clearly see that Potter is having…issues with his pet wolf. Now, excuse me, Granger, before I curse you." He stepped around her, but she quickly blocked him again. "Granger, I am really getting irritated."

She glared at him. "You can't tell anyone, Malfoy."

"Why not, Granger?" He asked, giving up pretending to be clueless. He wouldn't tell anyone, but where would be the fun in telling Granger that small detail?

"Because, Malfoy! For one, it's not your secret to tell. Secondly, Harry and Remus' relationship seems very fragile right now and telling would destroy anything they have left."

"If they have anything left." Malfoy interrupted.

Hermione glared at him, but otherwise ignored his comment. "And thirdly, it's just wrong to tell anyone right now. The Ministry would certainly be unhappy that Remus had a child and they might take Remus away from Harry before they have a chance to form a father and son relationship."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Granger, I don't think they would take the wolf from the _Boy-Who-Lived._" He stressed. "That would just give them a bad image." He signed, annoyed when Hermione didn't seem to catch on. "And people say you are smart." She huffed, feeling insulted, but Malfoy didn't give her anytime to defend herself. "Poor orphan boy with a terrible childhood finding out his father still lives. It's like a fairy tale, Granger. The public would turn against the Ministry for talking the Boy-Who-Lived's father away from him."

"I get it Malfoy, but that doesn't mean you should tell anyone. It's still not a good idea." Hermione said, angry she didn't think of that. "At the very least, the _very least,_ wait for their relationship to improve."

Malfoy glared at her, very annoyed now. "You don't have to worry, Granger. I already talked to Potter. I'm not saying anything. Now, will you leave me alone?" Without waiting for an answer, he side stepped her and walked out of the library.

* * *

Remus wasn't teaching today and Harry couldn't figure out why…not that he cared or anything. He was just…just curious. Actually, he didn't see him at breakfast either. Was he there at dinner last night? He couldn't remember. What if Remus gave up on him? Maybe he thought dealing with him was pointless and just left. No. Remus wouldn't do that…would he?

Hermione leaned across Ron and whispered to him, eyeing the bolding sub-teacher. "Where's Remus?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?" He whispered back. This sub-teacher was boring and he kept getting his facts wrong…not to mention he wasn't following the class syllabus. He just told the class that the _four_ Unforgiveable Curses were; The Avada Kadavra, the Flipendo Jinx, Imperio Curse, and Conjunctivitis Curse.

Hermione gave him one of her looks. "Harry. He is your…"

"_Guardian_ until I turn seventeen. Then, he can be out of my life, just like he was for my whole childhood." Harry turned back to taking pointless notes. He missed the tired look given to him by Hermione.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered. "What's going on? Did they get the fight?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, Ron. It's nothing." She murmured back.

Once class was over, Harry purposely dumped his stuff on the floor and waved his friends off. "I'll catch up with you later." Once his friends were gone and his stuff packed back up, Harry walked over to the professor. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Where is Professor Lupin? Is he sick?" Harry asked, trying to be rational and not jump to the worst conclusions.

The professor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Mr. Potter. The Headmasters just flooed me and said they needed a sub for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Harry wasn't paying the professor anymore attention as the man nodded his head.

* * *

Harry sat quietly in thought, picking at his food as Hermione chastened Ron because his attempt to copy her Charms homework.

"So, does anyone know what happened to Remus?" Ron suddenly asked, trying to sidetrack Hermione.

Harry paused for a second before going back to picking at his food. The subject of Remus was still a painful one for him. When he looked in the mirror in the bathroom this morning, he can clearly see the changing color of his hair. It was now between dark brown and light brown. Remus hair was a very light brown. If Harry was correct, that would be his hair color and it wouldn't take much longer to get to that point. What would happen then? People would notice his hair was no longer jet black.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Ron questioned when his two friends didn't answer.

"Seriously, Ronald, if any one of us knew where he was then you would have known too. We wouldn't have kept it from you." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore. He would go to Dumbledore. He would know what to do with his changing appearance. Harry glanced at the Head Table and eyed the Headmaster. Would he help, though? He was the type of man that would want Harry and Remus to kiss and make up. Harry can see him not changing his appearance back and letting him confront the problem head on. What would the Ministry do if…or when…they found out?


	17. Concerned

**Thanks to Cheekymonkey89, who helped push me to write and finish this chapter...cheekymonkey89 wrote a small part of the beginning...it really got me going on the chapter...THANKS AGAIN, CHEEKYMONKEY89!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

After dinner that day, Harry made his way to the headmaster's office. He had a lot on his mind, but the question of his appearance constantly plagued his thoughts. That and Remus' whereabouts. Concentrating in his classes had been the worst. He was glad potions class wasn't today, but Transfiguration was almost just as bad. At least, Professor McGonagall wasn't prejudices and did not keep a firm eye on Harry all of class. Although, Snape hadn't been that bad since the school year started…weird, he knew…however, he still made it his mission to make fun of Harry's potion making abilities. Harry noticed he stopped comparing him to his father.

He muttered the password to Dumbledore's office and ascended the staircase. He knocked twice and entered after he heard a soft "enter".

"Ah…Harry. I had a feeling I might be seeing you today. What can I help you with, my boy?" Professor Dumbledore said gesturing towards the seat in front of his desk.

Harry hesitated for a moment but quickly walked across the room and took the offered seat. "Professor, I've been noticing some changes..." Harry started, playing with his hands. "Phyiscal changes I would like to…reverse."

"What sort of changes?" Dumbledore inquired. The parchment he had been reading now completely ignored.

"My hair is lighter. And my eyes-they're a different color. I...I was wondering if you knew some charm, something to conceal this. My appearance, I mean. Allow it to go back to the way it was...? I'd rather not have someone connect the dots between me and R-Lupin." He stuttered, still feeling angry at Remus. "At least not now. I don't think it would be a good idea for someone to notice how much I was changing to look like Professor Lupin."

The twinkle that was ever so apparent in Dumbledore's eyes vanished entirely and the somber look that so often adorned his face now, replaced it. "Harry, you must forgive Remus for not telling you. There has been so much he's done for you that you aren't even aware of. You must talk to him, Harry. You are hurting Remus a lot when you avoid him."

"My appearance, Professor?" Harry asked, trying to get off the same conversation he had with Hermione, a conversation he didn't want to listen to.

Dumbledore sighed, realizing Harry wouldn't listen to him right now. "As for you appearance…I'm sorry, Harry. There is nothing we can do. Your mother was the best Charm Mistress this world had seen in centuries. To hide your true appearance for years like she did…we don't know how she did it, Harry."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Isn't there some sort of twenty-four hour spell we can use…or a potion? People will begin to notice, sir. What do I say when they ask?"

"I'm sorry, my boy, but there are no such complex spells and the only potion to change appearances is the Polyjuice Potion. However, we can't use that for the obvious reasons. Just tell your classmates you're going through puberty." Dumbledore smiled at his idea, but Harry grumbled, knowing puberty wouldn't change his appearance that much. "Is there anything else that you need, Harry?"

Harry started to shake his head, but stopped. "Actually, sir, where is Professor Lupin?"

"I cannot tell you that, Harry. Official Order business, you see. I figured he needed to get away for awhile to clear his head. Nothing for you to worry about." Although, he told Harry not to worry, Harry couldn't help but notice Dumbledore's strain smile and the very dim, almost nonexistent, twinkle in his eyes. His words were saying one thing while his actions were telling something completely different. Dumbledore almost looked worried. "Why don't you head back to your common room? I'm sure you have homework to finish up. Professor McGonagall has it in her mind that her students have too much free time on their hands." He said, chuckling. "I guess you can blame that on those fascinating twins and their latest prank."

Begrudgingly, Harry stood and said a quick 'goodbye' and 'thank you' before leaving the office. Dumbledore kept a pleasant face act until the door had shut behind the boy, than his face slipped into a frown. He picked up the parchment he was reading before Harry came in.

_Albus,_

_You told me to report anything about Remus' observations of the wolf pack and that he should report to me as soon as he reached his destination. However, Albus, it's been several hours pass the time Remus should have reported in. We had no word from him since he left. I've sent a coded letter to the inn he should have checked into only to receive word from the manger that he never heard of a Jonah Broker…or anyone with the same description as Remus Lupin. Unless Remus decided to use a disguise and a different name then the one he was told to use, I believe something has happened. I realize it might be too soon to jump into any conclusions, but there should be no reason for Remus to be hours late. I sent Tonks to check his place out, but couldn't find any hint to what could have happened to him. The last anyone saw of Remus, he was leaving the Headquarters for his mission. Do you want to risk sending Order members to check it out? _

_Kingsley_

Albus set the letter down and picked up his quill. He hoped nothing had happened to Remus. If anything happened to Remus, it would entirely be his fault. He was the one that sent Remus on the mission. Remus had been reluctant to go. With his teaching job and Harry, he didn't feel right leaving, but Albus seriously thought he could use the break. What if he was wrong? What if Remus couldn't put his mind on the mission and got caught before his mission even began?

_Kingsley, do what you must to find him._

_A.D._

* * *

Harry sat in the common room, lost in thought. Dumbledore was worried, now Harry was worried too. If Dumbledore was troubled with something, then, usually, there was a pretty darn good reason for it. If he was anxious then others were anxious. Something must have happened to Remus. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The thought of Remus never returning was…wasn't a good one. It made Harry feel queasy and uncomfortable. He may be angry at Remus, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead or in harm's way. Harry couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to Remus. No matter how mad he currently was at Remus, he was still his guardian and his link to his par…his mother. Remus Lupin was still his biological father, no matter how reluctant he was to accept it at this moment point in time. He was family, his family. He was also frustrated. Harry wanted to be angry at Remus. He had a right to be angry at Remus, but with Remus missing and possibly injured or worse Harry couldn't stay angry at him. How could he when he might be in mortal peril?

"Harry, is everything alright? You've been out of it since you got back from Dumbledore's office. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked from her spot on the floor in front of the cocktail table. She was working on homework when Harry came in, but it looked as if she finished it a while ago. She looked to be checking over Ron's homework.

"Why did you go to Dumbledore's office in the first place?" Ron questioned from his spot next to Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response to both of their question, still trying to think of what could have happened to Remus. Dumbledore said he was on an Order mission. Was he seriously on a mission or was that a lie to keep Harry from looking too much into his disappearance? If Remus was on a mission, then Harry could see anything happening to him. He paused in thought. When was the last full moon? Maybe it was related to the full moon. Was a horrible full moon? Was Harry's rejection effecting his transformation? Harry shifted in his seat again uncomfortable with the idea and feeling a bit guilty was a result. Was it his fault?

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry snapped, more out of surprise then anger.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked again. "Something happened. What was it? You've been sitting there for over an hour in thought. What did Dumbledore say?"

"Say about what?" Ron asked. It was easy to tell he was getting frustrated being out of the loop. The tip of his ears turned red when neither of them acknowledged him. "Oi, I may not be as smart as Hermione here, but I'm not stupid either. You two know something about something and you're not telling me. Why? What aren't you telling me?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They both knew they had to tell him. Harry sighed and stood up. "Not here." He said. He looked around the common room and saw his other three roommates occupied with something else, meaning their dorm room would be empty for a while. He waved for both of his two friends to follow him and headed up to the sixth year boy's dorm room.

Ron closed the door behind them before facing his two friends. "Well?"

"Just for the record, Ron, I didn't tell Hermione. She figured it out on her own. I didn't really want either of you two to know because…well…" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "…because I know what you two were going to say and seeing how Hermione's been pressuring me, you can say I was correct in my assumption." He said, glancing tiredly at Hermione. She didn't look apologetic. If anything, she seemed to have a defiant attitude, challenging him to fight her reasoning. Harry turned back to Ron. "Around the third week of school I stumbled upon a conversation…and I overheard something that…well, I overheard something about myself that I should have known about…but didn't know and now I'm angry at Lupin for not tell me and for…for numerous of other things." He added.

"What did you overhear?" Ron asked, sounding interested.

Harry hesitated for only a second. "I overheard Lupin talking with Snape and, apparently, Remus Lupin…I don't know how. I haven't talked to him since I found out…but, apparently, he is my biological father."

Ron's jaw dropped in surprise and he stood there for a second, staring wide at Harry. Out of everything he thought Harry was hiding, that never even made the list. He did not expect that at all. Of course, who would? "Wha…what? You father? Remus is your father?" Harry nodded. "Since when?" Still shock, Ron sat down at the edge of his bed. Hermione sat next to him and Harry took a seat on his bed. "Well, congratulation, I guess."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand it either. I haven't talked to him since."

"Wait? Finding out Remus is your father, is the reason there's tension between you two? I don't understand. This was what you always wanted." Ron pointed out.

"Thanks, Ron. I've been trying to tell him to just accept his dream came true, but he doesn't seem to listen to me." Hermione said. "And I don't understand it either."

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry asked.

Ron stood up. "Seriously? That's seriously the reason, but, Harry, you wanted a family of your own. Always did, ever since I've known you."

"Something happened." Harry interrupted eager to change the subject. Ron rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I asked Dumbledore where Professor Lupin went and he said that he needed a break. He went on an Order mission, but something happened that Dumbledore won't tell me about. He looked worried and concerned."

"Do you think something happened to Remus?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Why else would Dumbledore be concern when I ask him about Remus?" He asked, not realized he used his guardian's first name. He tried to avoid saying his first name since he overheard the conversation.

"But you're not sure. Maybe he was concerned about something else. Maybe there is nothing for us to worry about." Hermione said.

"That's what Dumbledore said, but he looked worried when he said it. I'm sure there is something to worry about." Harry said.

The conversation ended when Neville walked into the dorm room.

* * *

He clutched his side and grimaced in pain. He moved his hand and looked down at the amount of blood that appeared. He was losing too much blood to be healthy. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, feeling a bit dizzy standing up. He leaned his head against the stone wall. He was tired, but he knew better then to sleep. If he fell asleep, he might not wake up. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes opened. He was so tired. He reached a hand up and touched the back of his head. He hissed in pain and quickly took his hand away.

He would not survive another session. He knew he won't. Any other day, he would have been ready to die. He would have been prepared to die if only to see his family and friends. He would be willing to die for what he believed in and he would never betray his belief. However, there were so many things he needed to do. He needed to make peace with his son. He couldn't die with his son hating him. He couldn't leave his son, who he just got custody of. His son would have to go through the same process he did this summer, trying to find a new guardian. He couldn't do that to him. He made so many mistakes, that he didn't want to have his last dying breath become another. His son was the only thing keeping him alive.

Against his will, his eyes closed, but he quickly shook his head to keep awake. He heard a sound from the metal door and then the loud creak as it opened. In his fogged mind, he couldn't help but think they should really oil the door. Thankfully, the sudden light from the hallway outside his dungeon was bright enough to wake him up for a second. He glared at the light. Then, a large shadow blocked it from him and he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Could it truly be the boy that got away from me? Remus Lupin." A harsh and gruff voice laughed out loud and Remus cringed when he realized just who was standing over him. Fenrir Greyback.


	18. Missing

**Chapter 18**

_Albus,_

_You told us to keep you posted on our progress. We found where Remus could have possibly been taken from. From transportation records, we've concluded that Remus did make it to Germany. He must have been on his way to the inn when he was taken. Tonks is going undercover to see if there were any possible witnesses. I'm going to stake out the pack Remus was supposed to see. I've asked Alastor to accompany me. _

_Kingsley_

Albus sighed and set the letter down. It had been two days and he had yet to tell Harry his father was missing, possibly captured by Voldemort. He didn't know how to approach the topic, not with Harry in a foul mood already. Remus Lupin was still a sensitive topic for Harry. He had yet to accept him as his father. He was still angry with him. Albus glanced at the time. He better come up with something fast. Harry should already be on his way to his office. There was a calm knock on his door. Harry came early.

"Enter."

Harry poked his head into the office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked.

Albus nodded. "Come in, my boy. There's something I have to tell you." He waited for Harry to enter the room and sit down in front of his desk. "I don't want to you worry too much, Harry. However, I believe it would be best to tell you before you hear it from another source."

"What, sir?" Harry asked with an edgy tone. He knew that whatever the Headmaster was about to say, he wouldn't like it.

"There is no easy way to say this, but, your father…he's missing."

"What?" Harry asked in a low tone. Remus…missing? How? His mind seemed to have gone numb. It felt like a roaring wave had hit him. Every sound in the room turned to mute. He couldn't hear the wind rushing to the room from the windows, rustling the papers on Professor Dumbledore's desk. He couldn't hear Fawkes nipping at his feathers nor could he hear the murmuring of the portraits. Harry stared at on spot on the desk, not really seeing it. He didn't know what to think or say. He couldn't even protest that he didn't think of Remus as his father…that to him, he wasn't his father.

"We do not know where he is or what happened to him." Albus continued to say. "He disappeared somewhere in Germany."

Suddenly, all the noise seemed to rush back into his ears as Dumbledore's words registered. He snapped his head up. "Germany? What was he doing in Germany?" He asked.

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Harry."

Harry angrily stood up. His temper rose quickly. "What was my father doing in Germany?" He sucked in a breath when he realized what he said. "Lupin." He tried to correct firmly. "What was _Lupin_ doing in Germany? And don't give some bull about it being Order business, sir. I need to know!"

"He was on a mission, Harry. I shouldn't tell you anything more." Albus answered firmly. "We are doing everything we can to find him, rest assure."

Harry was not happy with the answer, but he had calmed down enough to realize if he made a big issue out of it, Dumbledore still wouldn't tell him. Still standing, Harry said in a hard tone, "Anything else you wanted to talk to me about, _sir_?"

"No, Harry, you may go." Albus said almost reluctantly. He could only hope Harry wouldn't do anything…reckless.

As soon as Harry left, Albus wrote a letter to Minerva.

_M.M._

_Keep a special eye on Harry for the next couple of days. Just informed him Remus is missing._

_A.D._

He sent the letter with Fawkes.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and sat down next to the fire, where the rest of the sixth year boys were. He tried to get his mind off of Remus and hoped they would distract him. He was missing and, from what he understood, they don't know if he was alive or dead. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortable, unsure what he should feel and what he was feeling. On one hand, Harry was still mad at Remus, angry beyond belief. Remus didn't tell him who he was to Harry and didn't try and get custody before, when Harry needed him the most. However, on the other hand, Remus did help him a lot in third year. He was his mentor and friend before finding out the truth. He did finally fight for custody and won when Harry had no other guardians. He was biologically his father. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His dorm mates weren't distracting him well enough. He hadn't heard a single thing they said since he got there.

Someone suddenly pulled Harry off the couch by the arms. "Hey!" Harry protested. He looked up and saw that it was his best mate, Ron that held his arm. "Ron! What are you doing?" He questioned.

Ron looked over his shoulders at Harry. "We are going to talk. Hermione is already waiting in our dorm room."

Harry sighed, feeling slightly annoyed, but allowed Ron to pull him up the stairs to the sixth year boy dorm room.

As Ron had said, Hermione was already there sitting on Harry's bed with a book, waiting for them. She was leaning against his headboard. She looked up when they came in and set the book down next to her. Ron pulled Harry to the bed and they both sat down as well.

"Well, what is this about?" Harry asked.

"We want to know what Professor Dumbledore wanted, Harry." Hermione answered.

"You came back completely zoned, mate! We tried to get your attention for the past ten minutes!" Ron heatedly explained.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked down at his shoes, not caring at all that his shoes were getting dirt on his blanket. He started to absentmindedly playing with his shoe laces.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned gently. She seemed to have sense the bad news that was just about to come.

Harry glanced at them. "Professor Lupin is missing." Shocked silence from his two friends. He looked back down at his shoes. "He went to Germany for some Order mission and…Dumbledore doesn't know where he is now. He's missing." Harry said, trying to sound unconcerned, but knew he failed to do so. He felt some lump in the back of his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Something tickled at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let the water fall. His nose twitched. "They…they don't know if he is alive or dead. Of course, Dumbledore didn't tell me that, but I know they don't know. If they knew he was alive then he would have told me they knew."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said softly. She scotched over to Harry and hugged him. Ron didn't hug him, but Harry felt the side of his body close to him, offering comfort his way. The three of them stayed that way for what seemed like eternity. Harry still refused to cry.

* * *

His own blood bleared his vision. He coughed up blood heavily. It hurt his chest. He clutched one hand to his chest and groaned. He laid his forehead on the cool, hard, stoned ground. He moaned in pain again. He felt so weak right now. So weak and in so much pain. He wanted to die right now. He would be away from the pain; physical and emotional pain. He would be with his friends and the woman he loved; James, Sirius and Lily. He would no longer be a werewolf, ashamed and unwanted in the world. He would be with his parents, who had done so much for him and still loved him. But he would be away from his son, his cub, Harry…Harry, the only reason to continue to fight death. The only good reason to live. Harry needed him still.

He heard loud laughter from above him and sensed someone bending down next to him. "Lupin, Lupin, Lupin. I guess you wished you never gotten away from me, huh, boy? I should kill you now, cub."

Fenrir Greyback grabbed a fist full of Remus' hair and pulled hard, forcing Remus to snap his head up painfully. Remus yelled in pain at the rough treatment. He could barely see the yellow eyes of his foe, but it was about the only thing that really stood out. "And you still are a cub to me."

"Fenrir." Remus heart pounded in his chest when he heard the hissing voice. "You don't want to kill him yet." Voldemort.

Greyback roughly let go of Remus' hair, almost flinging his head into the ground. Remus forced himself to roll over onto his back. Harry. Think of Harry. The only reason to keep living. Remus tried to keep Harry in mind. Once he stop thinking of Harry, he knew he would give up on life.

"Pull him up." He heard Voldemort order.

Remus felt two pair of hands grab both of his arms and roughly brought him to his feet. Remus moaned in pain, biting back the yell in his throat. His head rolled over. He was feeling much too weak to keep his head up. He felt Voldemort's cold hands grasp his chin and pull his head up to look at him. Remus could only see the red color of his eyes, his vision still blurred. "Remus Lupin, one of Dumbledore's most trusted people. Let see what secrets you hold. _Legilimens_."

Remus gasped when he heard the spell. He tried to pull up a mental wall, but even if he had a strong one, he was much too weak to keep it up. He tried to pull up useless memories to hide the important ones, but Voldemort was much too powerful and Remus was much too weak. It wasn't much to long before Voldemort found the one memory that Remus tried his best to hide. The worst memory Voldemort could find. He felt Voldemort leave his mind.

"Your son, Lupin?" Voldemort suddenly laughed. "Harry Potter is Remus Lupin's biological son! Who knew we had the one person Potter…or should I say Lupin…would do absolutely anything to do save!" Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters. "Change of plans, boys. Do what you want with him, but keep him alive. It should be easy to lure Potter in when we have his dear father. If Potter doesn't come within the next week…kill him."

Hundreds of miles away, a sixteen year old boy snapped awake, wide eye with fear.

* * *

**Just for your information...Voldemort doesn't play a big part in this story...this story is more centered around Remus and Harry's relationship**


	19. The Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 19**

A week. They only had about a week to find Remus. Only a week. Harry hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that vision. So, instead, he found himself pacing anxiously between his empty bed and Ron's bed. He was surprised that none of his roommates woke up to the sound of him murmuring under his breath and his pacing. They must have gotten use to his nightmares, sleeping through the more…subdued ones.

Finding no comfort in pacing, Harry sat down on his bed, tapping his feet on the ground restlessly. He paused when something else came to him. Voldemort knew. He knew Remus was his biological father. That could not be good. Suddenly realizing that he needed to go tell Dumbledore, no matter what time it was. It was important. Not only did Voldemort know Remus was his biological father, but Remus now only had a week to live and that was only if he can survive that long. It did not look like he may. Harry bit his lip when he thought of how horrible Remus had looked. It had looked like just a slightest breeze might kill him. It was a wonder how he remained conscience.

Harry stood up and quickly went over to his trunk. He didn't care how much noise he made, as long as he got his Invisibility Cloak out as quickly as he can. He pulled his father's cloak out and paused, feeling the silky cloak in his hands. The cloak had always been special to him because it belonged to his late father, the only physical thing he had of his father, but now…James Potter wasn't even his father. From what he gathered, the cloak was passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family. Harry had no right to own the cloak.

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts. Now was not the time to contemplate. He had to go to the Headmasters office. He stood up and threw the cloak over him. A very quickly check to see if everything was covered and Harry was out the door.

* * *

"But we only have a week!" Harry yelled, standing up from his seat. He was not all that surprise to find Dumbledore awake at three in the morning and more than willing to listen to him. It didn't take long at all to describe the vision he had. "And he might not even make it that far! How could you sit there and say everything is under control?"

Dumbledore held up a calming hand, but it did little to calm him. "I already have people out looking for him. There is little else we can do at the moment, Harry. And you, especially, must not make any effort to find him. That is what Voldemort wants."

"If that's what he wants, then that's what he'll get." Harry snapped, angrily.

Dumbledore sighed, almost tiredly. "Harry, that's not going to help the situation. Besides, your father would not want you to risk your life like that…" He held up a hand to stop any of Harry's protests. "…neither would your mother, James Potter, or Sirius. And I don't want you to either. Let the Order try to find him. They know what they're doing, Harry. Trust them."

Harry folded his arms, almost protectively like he was trying to protect himself from the wild emotions he felt at Remus' capture and possible death in a week. He sat back down. "Who, sir? Which Order members are looking for him?" He asked.

Dumbledore stared at him, debating what he should tell the angst teen. "The best, Harry. The best." He answered softly with such confidence that it was hard not to believe him.

* * *

That morning found Harry in a haze. He wanted to do something, anything. He didn't like sitting through class, knowing Remus Lupin was expected to die in a week…because of him. Another death would be on his conscience…another father figure. James Potter, Sirius Black, and maybe Remus Lupin would soon follow them. James Potter died protecting him. He died for a family that wasn't even his. He needn't to die so young. The mere fact that Harry was born caused his death later on. The stupid prophesy. The stupid prophesy was also the reason Sirius died, saving his hind because Harry was too much of an idiot to see a trap. He didn't listen to Hermione telling him it was, nor did he remember to use the freakin' mirror to contact Sirius. Harry was too stupid to even think Kreacher might have lied. And now, Remus would die just because Voldemort discovered Harry's weakness; family. Just the fact Remus Lupin was discovered as Harry's biological father! What made it worse was the fact Harry had no time to warm up to the idea and talk about it with Remus before he'd die. Harry had no doubt Voldemort discovered the rift between them and would kill Remus off just so Harry would be guilt ridden.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped his head back up. Hermione was staring at him, concerned and worried. "What?" He snapped.

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, peachy." He murmured turning back to his food. He dragged his fork through the mash potatoes and swirled it around. It was dinnertime and Harry found he had no appetite. He hadn't had an appetite all day. He couldn't stop thinking about Remus. He kept trying to think what he could do. The day was almost over. One day down and six more to go. Seven days was hardly enough time to plan something, especially when he didn't even know where Voldemort was keeping Remus.

"Something happened." Hermione stated, knowing it was the truth. "What happened, Harry? Is it about…" She lowered her voice so she wouldn't be overheard. "…about Remus?"

He nodded. He couldn't keep the truth from them. They knew something was up and would bug him until he told. And, if he wanted to help Remus, he was going to need their help. He kept his voice low and his two friends leaned in to hear him. "Had a vision last night. Voldemort found out Remus is…" He swallowed. "…is my…you know…my…anyhow, he now only has a week to live and he might not even make it that far. You should have seen him." He said distantly. "I don't know how he'll make it. The Death Eaters could do what they want with him as long as he makes it to the end of the week, but I don't think Voldemort would care either way. Dumbledore told me not to worry about. He said he has the best people looking for him as we speak."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione would have hugged him if she wasn't on the other side of the table. She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "You're planning something aren't you? Trying to play hero? Harry, Professor Dumbledore is doing all that he can. He's not going to leave Remus to those…those people! Let him try and find him." She lectured sternly.

"Have you asked Malfoy?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's warning glare.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, also ignoring Hermione's annoyed look.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy. He seems…different and didn't you say something about him giving you advice or whatever. He is a Slytherin. He might know something, like where Death Eaters might be keeping Remus."

Harry looked over at Malfoy sitting next to Nott over at the Slytherin table. Neither of them was talking, but there seemed to be a peace between them. "I guess I can try talking to Malfoy."

"You won't do anything stupid, Harry, right? You'll tell Professor Dumbledore what you find, correct? Don't be stupid about this Harry. Remember what happened last time?" Hermione didn't like bring Sirius' death back up. It was a very sensitive topic, but it might be the only way to give Harry a reasonable mind. "Have you thought maybe Voldemort planted this vision in your mind too?"

Harry glared at her, not liking the fact she brought up Sirius. "Even if it was a planted vision, that still means he knows the relation between Remus and me AND Remus still has a week. I have to do something. If it was planted then it is Voldemort's way of telling me I have a week to respond and I plan too."

* * *

Harry managed to corner Draco Malfoy after Potions the next day. Defense class was after Potions, but Harry didn't feel bad skipping it, and, apparently, neither did Malfoy. The sub-teacher was a fraud anyhow. Professor Snape must have agreed as well, for he didn't mind Malfoy staying after class to talk to him. Harry, seeing Malfoy staying behind, ushered his friends to Defense to cover for him and waited outside of the Potions classroom. He waited next to the door, but out of sight. It would not do any good of Snape caught him.

He had to wait ten minutes before Malfoy stepped out of the classroom. He didn't seem to see Harry waiting for him. He just continued walking down the hall. Figuring it was better to get him away from the Potions classroom, so Snape didn't overhear them, Harry followed instead of calling out to him. Malfoy walked deeper into the dungeons and stepped into an abandon old Potions classroom. Harry followed him inside.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked. He was sitting on top of one of the desks chewing on an apple he pulled out of his bag.

Harry closed the door behind him. "How did you know I was following you?"

Malfoy gave him a look. "I'm not stupid, Potter. Now, what do you want?"

Harry sat on the desk in front of Malfoy. "I want to know where Voldemort would put important prisoners. A place that Fenrir Greyback has daily access too."

Malfoy stared at him. He took a bite out of his apple and chewed, his eyes never leaving him. He swallowed. "So, the Dark Lord has your dear father." Harry gave him a surprised look. "Oh, don't look so surprise, Potter. It's not that hard to figure out. Professor Lupin isn't here, you want to save one of the Dark Lord's prisoners, someone that has to be important to you or you'll just have the Headmaster rescue him, and it had to be someone connected to Fenrir Greyback. It's quite easy to figure out who it is." He took another bite out of his apple.

"Do you know where he could be, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Malfoy swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. What's in it for me?"

He gave him an annoyed look. "You'll have a decent Defense professor again." He pointed out.

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully. "True. Very true. Almost anyone would be better than that fool we have now." He gave Harry a look. He chewed and swallowed another bite out of his apple. "Under only two conditions, Potter. If you agree to them, then I'll tell you where your father could possibly be. Keep in mind; it might not be where they're keeping him."

Harry nodded. "Understood."

"First condition; your friends can't go with you."

Harry stiffened. "Why not?"

"Because getting you in would be rough enough. The less people, the better. The wards would have a harder time detecting one or two then three or four. Plus, they can cover for you while you are gone. They can say you're frustrated and wanted time alone in the Chamber of Secrets or something. They'll have to name a place where people can't get to you, like the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry nodded understanding but still not liking it. "What's the other condition?" He asked.

Malfoy took a bite of his apple. His eyes never left Harry's as he chewed and swallowed. "I'll have to go with you."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

"Because you would not be able to get a hundred meters of the place without me. You need my blood, Potter. I may have been disowned, but I still have Malfoy blood running through my veins. You'll need that and I know the layout quite well, mind you. I know exactly where I'm going. If you can't handle that, then forget it, Potter." He took another bite and chewed, daring Harry to say no.

Harry thought over the offer. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me to have the adults handle it or to tell Dumbledore."

"Oh, I usually would, Potter. But even if you do tell them where Lupin is being held, they can't do anything about it without me. Dumbledore barely let me go into the Forbidden Forest to confront a few Death Eaters. I highly doubt he'll let me risk my life any more than that. And, as I said before, the less the better. Dumbledore would have a whole army go and that could start an unnecessary battle with many loss lives. It would be better with just us two. We'll be able to sneak in and out without getting caught. That is, if you do exactly what I say, when I say it. So, we have a deal?" He held out one hand and took another bite out of his apple with the other.

Harry sighed and reached out with his hand. "Fine, Malfoy. I'll owe you one." They shook on it and Harry withdrew his hand. "So, where do you think they might have our Defense professor?"

"Malfoy Manor, my old home. The dungeons." Malfoy answered. "Now, do you see why you'll need me, Potter?" He asked with a smirk. He jumped off the desk and threw his half eaten apple back in his bag. "Meet me by the Entrance Hall at midnight tonight. Might want to bring your cloak, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "No, I have a better plan. Meet me at the one-eyed witch statue on the third floor. You know what I'm talking about?" He asked, jumping off his desk as well.

Malfoy gave him a curious look, but nodded. "Yes. The one with the ugly hump right?" Harry nodded. "I'll be there, Potter." He walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Harry couldn't wait for the end of the day to come. Lunchtime was when he told Ron and Hermione the plan and where he was going. Neither one of them seemed happy with the idea. Hermione firmly believed they should tell an adult where Remus could be held and Ron was just not happy with being left behind and that Malfoy was going where he was not. However, Harry knew he could trust his friends to stand by him. Hermione would not go to a teacher unless Harry was gone for too long and Ron, of course, wouldn't go to a professor either. Hermione told Harry that if he wasn't back by dawn she was going to Professor McGonagall. Harry believed it was a reasonable response and didn't argue. If Harry wasn't back before dawn then he would be worried too. This shouldn't take more than a couple of hours or so. Malfoy said once they reach a fireplace, they would be able to floo into Malfoy's old bedroom, the only place in the house they can floo to without getting detected…or so Malfoy hoped. He had been disowned, but he believed his father wouldn't change that, just in case Malfoy needed it.

Harry acted as normal as he can, so he wouldn't grab Dumbledore's or McGonagall's attention. Since Dumbledore told Harry about Remus, they both had been keeping a firm eye on him. Harry knew why too. They just knew him much too well. They knew Harry would do something and was hoping to stop him before it was too late. Now, Harry was glad his two friends were staying behind to cover for him. Once Dumbledore and McGonagall knew he was gone, they would go straight to them. They might not even suspect anything was going on just because his friends were still here. They believed Harry wouldn't do anything without them. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy had thought about that as well, when he told Harry not to bring them.

When midnight came around, Harry said goodbye to his friends and disappeared under the cloak. He didn't take the map, figuring he didn't want to lose it. He walked quietly, but quickly to the one-eyed witch. When he got there, he couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. "Malfoy?" He called out in a whisper.

A figure emerged from the shadows. "Potter, I can't see you."

Harry sighed in relief when he saw Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed. For a split second, Harry thought he told a teacher he would be out of bed, like he did in first year for their late night 'duel'. He took the cloak off and turned to face the statue. He pointed his wand at it, but then turned back around quickly. "Promise you won't say anything about this. Only a few people know about this." The Twins, Remus, Dumbledore, Filch…and, if Snape didn't know about it, then he suspected. He did, after all, caught Harry back in third year.

"Promise, Potter."

Harry stared at him for a second, wondering if he was being sincere. He nodded, believing him. He turned back around and pointed his wand at the statue. "_Dissendium."_ The hump of the statue opened up. "Let's go." Harry said, stepping inside. Malfoy stared at it for a second before following. The passage closed behind them.


	20. Werewolf Challenge

**Chapter 20**

A sudden need to protect hit the pit of Remus' stomach. He snapped his eyes opened, suddenly feeling very urgent to find his cub. His eyes widened when he recognized the feeling. He felt it before, many times. He felt it fifteen years ago, five years ago, four years ago, two years ago, last year, this summer. He felt it when Harry faced Voldemort as a baby, when he faced him again the end of his first year, when he went into the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, the whole time he was in the Tournament in his fourth year, when he went into the Department of Mysteries last year, and when he was beaten close to death at the hands of his uncle this past summer. Harry, right now, was in danger. He needed him!

Remus lifted his body up by his shaky arms. He was breathing very heavily, but he couldn't let that stop him. His cub needed him, now, not later. He must rely on strength he didn't know he had to get him through this. Adrenaline rush made it possible for him to stand up, although his legs were shaky. He leaned against the wall and walked along it to where he remembered the door to be. It was still hard to see. His left eye was swollen shut and there was a cut right above his other eye, which had bled into his eye and dried. Each step he took a sharp pain rushed up his body from his twisted left foot. His side burned each time he moved.

He fell against the door, leaning on it in a brief moment of rest. His head felt the cool metal door. It felt good for his spiking fever. He tried the door, but it was unsurprisingly locked. "No." He moaned. A very faint pain deep in his gut startled him. He knew the pain didn't come from his wounds. Someone was hurting his cub. Angry, frustrated, and worried for his cub, Remus' fist clenched the doorknob and he pulled with all his might, ignoring the pain it had brought. The knob broke away from the door and the metal door swung opened. He continued to lean against the wall, breathing heavily in exhaustion. His arm muscles hurt like he had overused them. He groaned in pain. He shook his dizziness away and stepped out of his cell. There weren't any Death Eaters around, much to his confusion and relief. He didn't think he could handle a fight at all, not in his condition. He made his way slowly down the hallway, once again using the wall for support. The rough wall scrapped his hand up, but, without its support, he would be crawling instead.

His foot hit something rough, making him slip. Remus landed on a set of stairs made out of stone. He twisted his arm when he landed on it, while he was trying to catch himself.. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain. He rolled over to his side, gasping for breath, trying to ignore his pain in favor of getting to his son. With one arm out of commission, Remus had to rely on his other arm, as he slowly crawled up the steps. He hissed in pain when an edge of a step scrapped his burned side. He looked up the steps, trying to see the end through his useless eyes. He paused half way there to momentarily rest. He heard running footsteps above him and sighed in defeat. There was nothing he can do. He did not have the strength to fight and there was no place to hide. He was lying in the middle of the steps, an open target. 'But I have to save my cub, my son!' His mind protested. With one arm, he tried to sit up, groaning in pain the entire time. He didn't have a wand on him, but there was a few wandless spells he knew. It would take all of the strength he had now, but he had to try. He had to try for Harry.

"Lupin! Professor Lupin!" He heard a familiar voice call out from somewhere above him. Footsteps started to run down the stairs towards him.

Remus relaxed his tensed body. The voice was young and familiar. He knew the boy wouldn't hurt him. He felt someone knelt down next to him. "Professor?"

He tried to see through his blood coated eye, but could only make out the hair color. Platinum blond. "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" He crocked out. His voice hoarse from his screams when he was being tortured. He coughed.

"Yes. I got water, professor. I'm going to tip your head back to clean out that eye of yours. Close your eyes." Draco warned.

Remus flinched when he felt the young Slytherin's hands on his forehead. His head was tilted back. He bit back a relived sigh at the feeling of the cool water on his face. It felt so good and refreshing. He winced when Draco started to wipe around his eye with a handkerchief, cleaning the blood away. No matter how gentle Draco was trying to be, it still hurt. It was like a pulsing pain down his face every time the cloth touched anywhere around his eye. Draco stepped back, finished. "Better?"

Remus was able to open the one eye now, seeing the sixteen-year-old Slytherin kneeling in front of him. He nodded, the movement making him a slight dizzy. "H—Harry?" He started to cough again, not realizing he was coughing up blood.

Draco winced at the sight. "Let's get you up first, Lupin." He settled himself side-to-side next to his Defense professor and wrapped the professor's arm around his shoulders for support. He wrapped his own arm around Remus' back and lifted him up. "Merlin, Lupin, you must weigh not even seventy kilograms." With Draco's help, they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Harry?" Remus asked again.

"He got himself in a bit of trouble, professor. Fenrir Greyback has him. Once I get you to safety, I'll…"

"No!" Remus growled angrily, sounding very much like his wolf animus. "Take me to them now." He ordered. "This has to end, now." He said softly, but dangerously.

Suddenly very much aware his Defense teacher was an angry and protective werewolf, Draco nodded, quickly doing as he was told. If he wanted to get himself killed, then Draco wasn't going to get in his way.

Remus couldn't stay focused on the twist and turns of the hallways. All he knew was he was finally on the upper levels. The house was decorated richly in silver, green, and black. Once and a while they would run into a red carpet or a dark blue couch. Finally, Draco had dragged him to an open dining room door. Remus caught Greyback's scent and growled. He shoved Draco away. "I'll distract him. You get Harry out." He ordered, leaving no room for argument. He braced himself against the doorframe and looked into the room. The table was pushed to the wall; its chairs broken, as if they were thrown at the wall above the table. Harry was on the ground by the table, a bruise was forming on his cheek and he was clutching his stomach. Greyback stood over him, his back facing Remus. He knew Remus was there. There was no way he didn't know. Remus growled in warning. "Greyback, let's finish this; just you and me."

Greyback laughed sardonically and turned to face him. "Really, Lupin? You can barely stand on your own two feet. How do you expect to defeat me?"

Remus breathed heavily, this time not sure if it was because of his pain or because he was trying to stay as calm as possible. "I challenge you, Fenrir Greyback."

Greyback's eyes gleamed with pleasure and he smiled arrogantly. "So be it. This should be a quickie. You don't really hope to win, do you, Lupin?" He asked rhetorically.

"Draco, get Harry out of the room and shut the door behind you." He ordered, sounding short-winded, without even look back at the Malfoy boy. "Lock it and under no circumstances reopen that door." Remus stumbled away from the doorframe, losing the support he had, but he remain standing. Although, it wasn't hard to see his legs shaking from the strain of holding his body up.

Greyback stepped away from Harry, eyeing Remus with pleasure, and Draco took that chance to rush over and hull him up. "Wait!" Harry protested breathlessly when Draco carried him out of the room. "Remus!" He yelled out before the door was closed and locked behind him.

Remus and Greyback stood facing each other. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Greyback let out a roar and tackled Remus down, easily. Remus bit back his yell from the pain. He growled instead. "You messed with my cub! You should have known better, Greyback!" He growled at him before using all of his might to push the other werewolf off of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway the two boys still stood. Harry gasped for breath. That last punch in the stomach had knocked the wind out of him. He rounded on Malfoy. "Malfoy! What do you think you were doing? I thought you were going to take Remus to safety before coming back to get me! What are you doing leaving Remus in there by himself with Fenrir Greyback of all people?" He yelled. "We have to save him!" He rushed to door, but Malfoy stopped him.

"Think before you act, Potter, for once in your life! There's a freakin' werewolf battle going on in there! You know what that means, Potter?" He didn't wait for Harry to answer. "That means anyone close to that battle will become victims! During a werewolf challenge, their werewolf personality becomes dominate. Lupin might not attack you, on purpose that is, but Greyback most certainly will. There's nothing you can do! We'll just have to wait."

"But Remus would not survive that, Malfoy! He's too weak! Did you see him at all?" He argued back. He can hear the growling of the two werewolves in the room and, once and a while, he can hear the sound of a body hitting a wall. Once, a body was thrown into the door, making it shake violently. Harry cringed.

"You'll be amaze what a werewolf can do for the sake of their child, Potter." Malfoy said softly as he sat on the ground.

Harry had no choice but to sit down as well. He sat across from Malfoy. If he hadn't sat down, he would have been pacing. Instead, he bounced his feet and tapped his fingers on the ground, impatiently. "So, we're going to wait here? What if…" He swallowed, not really wanting to consider it, but knew he must. "…what if Greyback comes out?"

"My godfather should find us before then." Malfoy said.

"Your…your godfather?" Harry questioned.

Malfoy nodded. "I wasn't stupid to come here without backup. I left a note for my godfather. I told him where we were going and why. We'll get in trouble, no doubt, but I rather have many detentions then die."

"Who's your godfather?" Harry asked. He suspected who, but was hoping he was wrong. He glanced at the door, a bad feeling forming that the pit of his stomach. He had no idea how Remus was going to survive the fight. A loud growl startled him. He didn't know if it was Remus or Greyback, but he believed it must have been Greyback. The growl seemed too powerful to have been Remus, who was too weak to do much.

"Professor Snape is." Malfoy answered. Harry bit back a groaned. Great, now he would get expelled for sure. "He's keyed into the wards, so, he'll be able to enter. I told him to floo into my room, so he wouldn't get detected. He should be here already. Most likely looking for us."

They sat there for a few more minutes; the sound in the room seemed to increase much to Harry's and Malfoy's discomfort. Suddenly a sound from down the hall took Malfoy's attention from the door. "Draco! Mr. Potter!" A sharky voice came from down the hallway. Harry wasn't paying any more attention to what was going on. He was feeling sick to the stomach in worry for Remus. He stared at the door and hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't like waiting out here.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry didn't notice when Malfoy jumped up and ran to his godfather. Before Snape could uttered a single word, Malfoy started to tell him what happened. How Harry and him got out of Hogwarts and used the floo in the Three Broomsticks…how they briefly separated when they got to the house…how Malfoy saw Harry get caught by Greyback…how Harry yelled at him to find Remus…how bad Remus condition really was…all the way to the challenge between Remus and Greyback…

Snape glared at the two boys. "I'll punish you two later. Right now, you two are going back to Hogwarts this instant. You two are extremely lucky that the Dark Lord planned an attack in muggle London or this place would have been crawling with Death Eaters."

Harry snapped head up, catching the previous sentence. "But, sir, Remus! We can't leave him!"

Snape's glare turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I will stay here, but you two are…" Suddenly, the noise in the room stopped after a loud yelp. The three of them froze and stared at the closed door.

"Remus…" Harry said, worriedly. He stood up quickly and was about to run to the door, but Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his side.

"Stupid child! Get to Hogwarts, both of you! I'll deal with this matter." He looked behind him and snared at the two immobile children. "Now!"

Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away. "But…" Harry started to protest, wanting to make sure Remus was okay and alive.

"Uncle Sev would take care of it, Potter. We'll just get in the way. Let's not get into any more trouble than we are already."

"Professor Snape, Greyback has my wand." Harry called out to him as Malfoy pulled him down the hallway.

"I'll retrieve it, Potter. Now go!"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were both waiting for them when they got back to Hogwarts. Neither of them looked particularly happy two of their students went off on their own rescue mission. It had looked like Professor McGonagall just rolled out of bed. Harry wasn't surprised it was, after all, almost two o'clock in the morning. McGonagall's hair was messy, she had no make-up on, a robe was thrown over her nightgown, and she looked very irritated. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had a robe over his nightgown and a nightcap on, but otherwise looked neat, as if it was the middle of the afternoon and not the middle of the night. McGonagall greeted them with a very short, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" and, without saying another word, they ushered the two boys to the infirmary, much to Harry's displeasure. Madame Pomfrey wasn't too happy to see him either. However, she didn't look to surprise. As Madame Pomfrey examined them, Harry and Malfoy told their Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress what happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Clean bill of health, except Mr. Potter's bruises." Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "You are very lucky you survived a punch from Fenrir Greyback, Potter. He's been known to kill a person with a single punch."

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"You said Remus challenged Fenrir Greyback?" McGonagall questioned, bringing them back to the previous discussion. Harry couldn't help but notice McGonagall seemed flustered by the idea of Remus challenging Greyback. Harry nodded, eyeing his Transfiguration professor. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, worriedly. "It wouldn't matter, would it, Albus? He wasn't a part of his pack."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fenrir Greyback was the one that bit him, Minerva. It counted. But we don't know anything as of yet. We'll have to wait for Severus to get back. But if Remus lived, then yes, Minerva, yes."

Much to Harry's annoyance, he couldn't quite follow along with their conversation, but he was afraid to ask. McGonagall didn't look too thrilled by whatever it was and he was already in a lot of trouble and didn't want to bring attention to himself. He looked over at Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to have been following along; at least, he didn't look confused, but Slytherin's were known for their expressionless mask; hiding their true emotions.

McGonagall turned back to the two boys. "For part of your punishment, you two shall remain here until told otherwise, with no visits from your friends." She said sternly. "Professor Snape, myself, and Professor Dumbledore will discuss your punishment in depth when Professor Snape gets back. Now, if you excuse me, I'm tired and would like to get some more sleep."

"I'll inform you when Severus returns, Minerva." Dumbledore promised. McGonagall nodded, acknowledging his promise, before leaving the infirmary. The Headmaster turned back to the boys. "Nothing farther I can say on the matter. So, good night, my boys." Dumbledore left the infirmary calling over his shoulders, "Sweet dreams!"

Madame Pomfrey stepped forward again, ushering them into bed. "Bed, now you two." Harry crawled under the covers into the bed besides Malfoy. Once she said good night to the boys, she returned to her office or quarters, Harry didn't know which. He waited until the door closed before turning to his side to face Malfoy. "Ummm…" He started to say awkwardly. Malfoy turned to face him, eyebrows raised in question. "…I guess I would just like to say…umm…thanks. Thanks for helping me. I still don't fully understand why, but thanks anyhow." Harry bit his lip. It was weird saying thanks to someone who had butted heads with him since day one. Malfoy had been his rival as soon as Harry refused to shake his hand back in first year. They never talked civilly since this year. It was odd to him. They were supposed to hate each other until they left Hogwarts, but Harry was not complaining. He didn't like have enemies nor did he like getting into fights.

"I hate the Dark Lord as much as the next person, Potter. He ruined the Malfoy's good name. I know the blame can't be place sorely on him, but he's the reason. You want to do something to bring him down…count me in…that is, if you're plan is thought through. I won't go on a suicide mission." Malfoy said.

Harry nodded. "Okay." There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up again. "Do you know what McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking about earlier, when we mentioned Remus had challenged Greyback?" Malfoy shook his head. "Oh." Harry said, sounding disappointed. He had honestly wanted to know. He would just have to ask Hermione whenever he got out of the infirmary.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, back at Malfoy Minor, Severus Snape opened the door with his wand raised, showing caution when facing the unknown. He hoped for the Orders sake, Albus's sake, Potter's sake, and Lupin's sake that Lupin lived through this ordeal. Potter was very close to Lupin, so was Albus. If he was gone then there went the will to fight from both Potter and Albus…if that happened then there went the resistance. On the other hand, it might get Potter angry enough to fight with more passion. Down side of that; it could become an unhealthy obsession for revenge.

Lupin and Greyback were both lying on the ground. Greyback was closer to the door, on his back. Lupin was away from the door, faced down. It did not look well. From the bodies position, it looked like Greyback finished Lupin off, started to walk towards the door before collapsing on the ground. Severus had little hope that Lupin was still alive. According to the two foolish students, he was already close to death when he challenged and fought Greyback. He didn't think Lupin could have made it.

He made his way to the closest body; Greyback. Severus touched the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. He waited a few seconds, but didn't feel anything. Greyback was dead. From the looks of it, his windpipe had been crushed. It was crushed in such a way that Greyback would have had a few seconds to live. It would have been harder and harder for him to breath at each breath. It still would have been enough time to kill Lupin before dying himself. So, Greyback's death gave no hope that Lupin was alive. Severus felt around Greyback's robes, looking for Potter's wand. He found it quickly and pocketed it. He then looked around his neck for the necklace activated portkey that Greyback used to get from Malfoy Manor back to his pack. Severus had to send the body to his pack before the Dark Lord tried to cover up how he truly died. He found the portkey and turned the knob. Greyback didn't have a wand, so the Dark Lord had to give him a portkey with a knob. It was either that or a voice activated portkey, Greyback preferred the one with the knob. Once the knob was turned, Severus quickly let go and watched as the body disappeared. "He'll no longer have the werewolves support." He said to himself. Some of the werewolves had trusted the Dark Lord to keep their Alpha protected. And now that Greyback was gone, the other werewolves weren't forced to join the Dark Lord. Many of them would leave for either of those two reasons. Even some of the lone wolves would leave the Dark Lord's services. The werewolves weren't marked. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to trace them and kill them for leaving.

Severus made his way to Lupin. "You are an idiot, Lupin. What were you thinking challenging Greyback? You should know what that means, especially if you win and survive." He muttered as he knelt next to the body and turned him on his back. He gasped when he saw just how bloody and beaten Lupin was. He could hardly recognize him. It would actually be surprise if he was alive. Severus reached for his neck, ignoring the blood on getting on his fingers. He couldn't feel a pulse.


	21. Infirmary

**Chapter 21**

Wait! Severus kept his hand on Lupin's neck. He thought he felt a pulse, very faint, but it was there. He waited a few second before he felt it again. He sighed in relief. He was still alive. But the relief was very short. If Lupin didn't get medical attention right away they would lose him. Severus quickly checked his many pockets, looking for the potions he kept on him, potions that can help. They couldn't fully heal him, but they would hopefully slow down the process. He found a Blood-Replenishing Potion in one of his pockets. He sighed in relief. This was something Lupin really needed. Severus gently tilted Lupin's head back and poured the potion into his throat. He rubbed the throat to force the potion down his airway. It would have done no good if he choked on it. Severus levitated him and quickly left the room. He must leave before he was sighted by any Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry was rudely awakened when the Infirmary doors banged opened. It took a second to get over the shock of being abruptly awoken. He heard shouting, but his sleep filled brain couldn't register what exactly was being shouted. There was a rush of movement from somewhere on the other side of the room.

"We're losing him! Hold him down while I pour this in!" Words finally registered and Harry reached over to pick up his glasses. "Clean that infected wound, I'll take care of this one!" Glasses firmly in place, Harry looked over to the other side of the infirmary. In the bed closest to Madam Pomfrey's office, on the other side of the infirmary, was occupied. Harry couldn't see who it was, the curtains around the bed was close. Madam Pomfrey was rushing in and out of the curtains holding wraps, potions, and other medical things she would need. Blood covered her white robes and hands. There was someone else on the other side of the curtains. Harry could see only his shadow moving around frantically.

Harry sat up in bed and turned to Malfoy. Malfoy was also up, staring at the closed curtain. "You know what's going on?" Harry asked him, softly.

Malfoy gave him a look, like he thought he was the dumbest person on the planet. "What do you think is going on, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's tone. "Besides the obvious. Who are they working on?"

Malfoy clinched his teeth, like he was physically holding back an insult. "Lupin, Potter. Who else?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Remus." Harry breathed out. He quickly threw back his covers and jumped out of bed.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy asked. "You'll only just be in the way!" Malfoy jumped out of his bed and grabbed Harry's arm.

"I need to see if he's okay. I _need_ too!" Harry said, trying to tear his arm from Malfoy's hands.

"They'll just kick you out anyways, Potter. You can't help. You'll just annoy Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. You'll get in their way." Malfoy listed. "You'll just have to wait." He let go of Harry's arm and jumped back into bed. "However, I would just love to say 'I told you so'." He stated with a pointed look.

Before Harry could decide if he wanted to listen to Malfoy's advice or ignore it, the infirmary doors opened and Dumbledore rushed in with McGonagall right behind him. She still didn't look like she got enough sleep.

"Potter, back in bed!" McGonagall snapped as soon as she saw him. She sounded so harsh that Harry immediately did as he was told, but he had to bit his lip to stop the protest. He was pretty sure that McGonagall didn't mean to sound so harsh. She was just tired and Harry couldn't blame her. She had a rough night so far and couldn't seem to stay in bed before something else came up.

Dumbledore didn't even spare a glanced at the two students. He headed straight for the closed curtains and disappeared on the other side. McGonagall soon joined him. Harry was able to do nothing but stare at their shadows and hear their quite murmurings. He shifted in his set, worriedly. He heard Malfoy shift around as well, but didn't take the time to glance at him.

"Might as well try and get some sleep, Potter. By the time you wake up, there should be news." Malfoy said.

Harry shook his head, eyes still on the shadows moving around behind the curtain. "Like I would be able to, even if I wanted to." He muttered back.

McGonagall stepped back into view, holding a potion vial. Harry eyed her as she came towards. She stood by his bed and handed him the vial. "Drink, Potter. It will help."

Harry eyed the potion and took it. "What is it, Professor?" He asked as he dumped it into his mouth.

"A sleeping potion, Potter. So, you don't overtax yourself."

"What!" Harry snapped. "I wasn't going to…to overtax…" His body flopped down on the bed.

* * *

Hours later, the four adults were able to sit down, exhausted but satisfied they weren't going to lose Remus some point during the night. There was nothing else they could do. He had fallen into a coma at some point and won't wake up any time soon. It was now up to his body to heal itself, being a werewolf would help. They heal faster than normal. Hopefully, before the full moon. Neither of them had any idea what would happen when a werewolf was in a coma during the full moon.

Albus reached across the bed and patted Poppy's hand. "Poppy, go get some much needed rest now. The rest of us still have to discuss some things, but you needn't be here. You look exhausted." He said, comfortingly. Poppy nodded. She much too tired to argue back, even if she wanted too. With a quick goodnight, Poppy retired to her rooms. Albus turned to Minerva and Severus. "Let's head to my office and discuss the boys punishment." He said, standing up. The bones in his back cracked. "Oh, my old bones." He chuckled.

The three of them made their way to his office at a slow pace. They were all tired and Minerva and Severus both wondered why they couldn't do this at a more reasonable hour. However, they were too tired to try and convince Albus they needed sleep.

"Bubble gum." Albus whispered the password and they all walked up the steps into the office. Albus sat down at his desk and his two trusted employees flopped themselves at the chairs on the other side of his desk. "What are we going to do for their punishment?" Albus asked, getting right now subject, much to his professor's relief. "Before that, lemon drop, anyone?" He asked, opening the can of the yellow sweet candy.

"I say we suspend them both for a month." Severus said, ignoring the offer for lemon drops.

Albus shrugged his shoulders and put the lemon drops away, pitying those who refuse the yummy candies. He shook his head. "We can't do that."

"Just because your Golden Boy is involved…" Severus started to snap.

Albus held up his hand, stopping Severus from finishing his sentence. "It's not because of that, Severus. If the boys are suspended, I would have to tell the Board of Governors why they were suspended. We cannot tell them that. It would not go well."

"Agree." Minerva nodded in agreement. "But I also agree with Severus. They need a harsh punishment. Detention for two weeks and suspended from Quidditch for a month." Her lips thinned with contempt at her own words. Harry Potter being suspended from Quidditch would be met with displeasure from the team. He was their star player, but it was a rough punishment for him.

"Punishment starts only when Poppy releases them from the infirmary and only she can decide when they are able to leave." Severus continued.

"Plus, with the punishment from the boy's guardian." Albus concluded. "That should be enough punishment for the boys, wouldn't you say?"

Severus nodded, liking the idea of punishing his godson. Draco wouldn't dare do anything so foolish and Gryffindor-ish again…not after he got through to him.

"But, Albus, what if…what if, Remus doesn't survive?" Minerva choked out, not liking the idea of such a good man dying.

Albus looked down at the desk sadly. "If Remus doesn't make it…that would be punishment enough for Harry."

They sat there in a moment of silence before an owl flew in from the window. The owl landed on Albus' desk and stuck out his foot for the Headmaster to take the letter. Albus took the letter, but the owl didn't fly away. Obviously, the owner was waiting for a reply. Severus and Minerva got comfortable in the seats, waiting for Albus to turn his attention back to them. They watched Albus' face as he read through the letter. Whatever was in that letter mustn't be good. He didn't look happy. He looked burdened. He set the letter down on his desk with a heavy sigh. He pushed his spectacles farther up his nose and stoked his beard in thought. He glanced at Severus and Minerva, who was watching him and waiting. "That was from Draven, Fenrir Greybacks former Beta of his pack and currently the temporary leader."

"What does he want?" Severus questioned, even though he already suspected the answer.

"What I already anticipated. He wants to see Remus." Albus picked up the letter again and skimmed through it again. "There are several werewolves of the pack that wants to challenge Remus. He gave me a list of names of those who challenges him."

Minerva's hand flew to her month in horror. "Oh my." She shook her head. "Remus is not up for that. He won't be for quite a while, even if he wakes up tomorrow. Albus, he'll die. He was only able to defeat Greyback because his son was being threatened."

"He was extremely injured before the challenge." Severus disagreed. "The fact he was already injured and still won baffles me. Maybe he would have a chance even if Potter isn't threatened. Why Greyback lasted so long was because he was considered to be the toughest werewolf of his lifetime. No one had been able to defeat him in a challenge, but Lupin."

"You think he has a chance?" The Transfiguration professor asked.

Severus nodded. "Perhaps everyone underestimated Lupin, if he was able to defeat Greyback in a challenge when he was already close to death."

"Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that." Albus said. He grabbed some parchment and a quill. There was a moment of silence as the Headmaster scratched along with the quill, writing his reply. He folded the parchment and gave it to the owl. The brown barn owl hooted and flew off with the letter. Albus turned back to them. "I told him he may come tomorrow afternoon, when everyone would be in class."

"Do you think that wise, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I have no choice, Minerva. If I don't allow him to come, he'll come anyway; angry. It does no harm, letting Draven to see Remus now. At least his name isn't listed as one of those who want to challenge Remus."

"We should get on his good side." Severus spoke up. "If Lupin doesn't make it, we'll need some werewolves on our side to sway the other wolves." He pointed out.

Albus nodded. "We all should get some sleep. It's been a long night. We all are tired and we still have classes to teach and a school to run."

"Speaking of classes, Albus; what are you planning on do with that Defense substitute teacher? You can't possibly be thinking of keeping that fool around. He's worse the Lockhart, and that is saying something." Severus said.

Albus sighed. "I have no choice but to keep him around while Remus is unable to teach. The reason he was substituting in the first place was because no one else would take the job."

"Just cancelled the Defense classes for now, Albus, or have the professor switch on and off during their free time." Minerva said. She was as annoyed with that sub-teacher as the Ravanclaw students were…and that was pretty annoyed.

Albus shook his head. "That would be putting too much strain on the other professors. The reason for the free period is for them to relax and get on with grading papers for their own classes or overlooking their lesson plans. He has to stay around just a little while longer. Remus will come back." He said with such confidence that it was hard to doubt him at all. Remus will come back…or so everyone hopped.


	22. Draven

**Chapter 22**

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling restful. He only took a brief moment to clear the sleepy fog around his mind before throwing his blankets back and jumping out of the bed.

"He's in a coma." A voice penetrated his wild thoughts.

"Wha…" Harry looked over and saw Malfoy sitting up in bed, reading a book. He glanced across the room to the closed curtains around Remus' bed.

"Lupin is in a coma since three this morning. There is nothing that can be done but wait to see if he wakes up now." Malfoy said calmly, not even looking up from his book.

Harry rushed over to where Remus was lying. He pulled the curtains back and stepped through the threshold. If it wasn't for the slow, steady raising and falling movement of his chest, Harry would have thought he was looking at a corpse. Remus just looked so still and weak. He lied there on his back with a blood stain bandage across his forehead and a bandage on his cheek. There were a few scraps down his other cheek, large ones, like claw marks, but they weren't nearly as big as a werewolf's would be. Harry moved closer to Remus, almost in a trance.

"Remus?" His whispered softly as he took a step closer to the man's bedside. He took a seat on the chair that was next to the bed and pulled his knees to his chest without breaking his eyes away from Remus' thankfully moving chest, fearing something would happened if he did. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them to his chest tightly, looking for some comfort. His eyes continued to watch Remus breath in and out. He knew it was possible for Remus to suddenly stop breathing and Harry wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to happen.

He had felt such resentment towards the werewolf when he found out his true parentage. He had wanted nothing to do with the man then, but, now that he truly could have nothing to do with Remus, he feared it. When he wanted nothing to do with him, he wasn't thinking death. He may not think of Remus as his father, he may never, but he still cared for the man. He had realized he still cared for him when Remus was missing. "I don't want you to go, Remus." He whispered desperately. He didn't want Remus to leave him like his mum, stepdad, and godfather did. He wanted him to stay with him, even if he would never think of him as 'father'. "You said you will never leave me." Harry whispered, thinking of that day when he had crawled into Remus' Infirmary bed.

As Harry sat there, deep in thought, he faintly heard the door to the Infirmary open and close and the tap, tap, tap of Professor McGonagall's heels on the tiled floor. He looked away from Remus's raising chest and sighed. He knew Professor McGonagall would want to talk to him. His and Malfoy's punishment still had to be discussed.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Mr. Potter?" He heard her asked.

"Over there, Professor." Harry sighed when he heard her heels tapping across the floor towards him. He gave another glance over at Remus before forcing himself to stand up. "Wake up, Remus, please." He pleaded once. He waited. For what he didn't really know, maybe for Remus's eyes to pop open, but it didn't happen. Harry sighed again in disappointment before turning and leaving.

* * *

A minute later found Harry sitting Indian style on his hospital bed eyeing his Head of House with anticipation. Malfoy was calmly lounging on his bed, but Harry wasn't fooled by his act. He was just as nervous about their punishment as he was. There was no way he couldn't be.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and I discussed the consequences of your actions last night and have agreed to an acceptable punishment." She started to say sternly. "You are to remain in here without complaint until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise, with no visitors. After which, you both are suspended from Quidditch for a month and you have two weeks of detention. Don't think you got off easy, you two." She pointed out, staring down on both boys. "The Headmaster has given your guardians permission to punish you as they see fit." Malfoy paled slightly. He knew, personally, just how harsh his godfather's punishments were when he wasn't restricted to school rules and other parent's complaints.

Harry stomach plummeted to the ground and he couldn't help but glance over to Remus' closed off bed. What if Remus didn't wake up? That brought another questioned to mind. Who would be his guardian if Remus died? He really didn't want to go through the custody battle again. He guessed it didn't matter that much. By the time he'd need a guardian it would be summer. At that point he'd only be in that person's custody for close to two months. As long as a Death Eater or any Voldemort's supporters didn't get custody of Harry, it should be fine. But, he did not want any other guardians.

When Harry looked back towards Professor McGonagall he was surprised to see the area empty. He turned to Malfoy, who had turned back to his book. Not in the mood for company, Harry returned to Remus' side to wait for him to wake up. Malfoy didn't spare him a glance when he did so.

* * *

"When are you expecting Draven to arrive, Albus?" Severus asked, leaning against the windowsill in the Headmaster's office. He was glancing at the very slowly setting sun. It cast a light pink hue on the landscape that Severus found himself despising it. "Did you not tell him to be here in the afternoon?" He turned away from the window to give the old Headmaster an annoyed look. He was a man of punctuality. He hated lateness, rather it be student or headmaster.

Albus rubbed his nose, not bothering to hide his exhaustion from his Potions Master. He leaned back in his chair. "He had sent a note earlier saying he'll come on his own time, when he is able to and not told to. As the temporary Alpha he has many other obligations to attend to first. He did not specify, but he had no need too. I can only imagine what he needs to do." Greyback had a ruthless bunch in his pack. Now, without a leader, there would have been many physical fights breaking out and members arguing. Draven would have to be peacemaker and punisher. He'd have to calm everyone down to a minimum before leaving the pack alone for a few hours.

Severus turned to lean against the windowsill with his back and folded his arms across his chest. "But you did write back to tell him when it would be a good time to come, correct? We can't have him coming when students are milling about. They would question and write to their parents, especially those who know and recognize Greyback's beta."

Albus nodded. "I know, Severus. I did send him times that would not be best to come. He understood our reasoning and, though he does not agree with it, he promised not to come during those times. I had also asked for him to send me an owl before arriving."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Their conversation was put on hold as Albus called the visitor in. Severus kept himself settled at the windowsill and eyed the door as it opened, thinking it was Greyback's former beta at last. He sighed annoyingly when two familiar heads popped in.

Albus placed a fake jolly smile on his face with his eyes sparkling and waved the newcomers in. "Ah, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, come in. What can I do for you this evening?"

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley eyed Severus for a second before turning their attention back to the Headmaster. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned to face the window, once again watching the pink hue outside grow steadily darker.

"Well, sir, we were wondering what happened last night." Granger asked. "Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow us to see Harry. We went to ask Professor McGonagall, but she wasn't in her office. How's Remus, sir? And Harry and Malfoy?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise that Granger included his godson in her worry. As far as he knew, they still disliked each other. Though, that wouldn't explain why Draco went with Potter in the first place.

"Don't worry, Miss. Granger. Harry and young Draco are both fine. Just a few minor bruises. Apart of their punishment are no visitors while they are in the Infirmary. As for your Defense professor…we've done all that we can for now. It's up to him, but do not worry, I have much faith in Remus. He'll be just fine." Severus didn't need to look to know Albus was giving the two students an encouraging smile. "Now, if that is all, your professors and I have stuff we need to discuss." He said, dismissing them.

Just as Granger and Weasley were leaving Minerva was entering. Once the door was closed behind her, Severus turned back around. Minerva sat in one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk. "I've checked on Remus again."

"Any improvement?" Albus asked.

She shook her head. "No. Potter has been by his side almost all day. I've tried to get him to lie down in his own bed for a few hours, but he flat out refused too." She said with a huff.

"Gryffindor stubbornness astounds me at times." Severus said dryly.

Minerva turned in her chair and glared at him. "Like Slytherins don't have their own stubborn attitudes." She responded sarcastically. "You're one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. It must be a male's trait." Severus glared back at her.

Albus chuckled at the infamous bickering of his two employees. It's been awhile since he heard them exchanging such words.

"Should we tell Potter?" Severus suddenly asked, breaking eye contact with the Transfiguration professor. "We should before he finds out some other way. I doubt he knows what a werewolf challenge means."

Albus looked down, wearily. "I suppose we should. Perhaps I shall speak with him tomorrow. For now, it's getting late. Giving him that sort of information might keep him awake thinking about it. Let him try to rest."

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair in his sleep. He groaned and slowly blinked his eyes opened. It was dark. The first quarter moon shinning through the window above Remus's bed was the only source of light. Remus hadn't moved much to Harry's disappointment. He shifted in his seat and laid his head back, intending to fall back asleep and wondering why he was up in the first place. He suddenly snapped his eyes opened and sat up. Something had awakened him. That was why he wasn't currently sleeping. He reached for where he kept his wand, only to remember Snape never gave it back to him, that is, if Snape remembered to take it from Greyback's body. He glanced around the dark infirmary, eyeing each shadow.

"So you're his pup, huh? Can't say I'm too impressed."

Harry snapped his eyes to where the gruff voice came from, which was somewhere in front of him. He gasped, seeing two yellow eyes shining in the moonlight from the other side of Remus's bed.

"Didn't even sense I was sitting right across from you." The man continued to say.

There was a sound of something scrapping across something else and suddenly there was a flame dancing across from him. Harry jumped at the sudden image of a man's face. Scarred over more the Remus' and broad. The man had wild dark blond hair that went to his shoulders. The light of the match gave the man an eerie look, a dangerous look. He wasn't the type of man Harry wanted to tick off. The man moved the match and lit a candle that sat at Remus' nightstand. He waved the match in the air, taking out the flame and threw it somewhere behind him. He eyed Harry like a specimen under a microscope.

Harry shifted in his seat under the man's stare and glared at him. He wished he had his wand. "Who are you?"

"And such manners." The man said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Don't worry, pup, your headmaster should know I'm here, if he was awake to get my owl that is." The man leaned back in his chair comfortably with his big arms folded across his chest. He crossed his right foot over his left leg and continued to eye him.

Not at all feeling at easy, Harry asked another question to determine just how much he should trust this man. "You know Remus?"

The man finally looked away from Harry to glance at Remus. Harry had a moment of relief when the eyes left him, but it wasn't long before those eyes were back on him. "We've met on occasion."

"And you are…?" Harry asked again, his hand scrapping along his leg, wishing desperately that he had his wand.

"Draven, Fenrir Greyback's former Beta and I'm wondering what exactly happened that killed my Alpha."

Harry's eyes widened, wondering how Draven was there. Weren't the werewolves sided with Voldemort? Why would Dumbledore allow Draven, a Voldemort follower, entrance into Hogwarts?

"Remus had no choice." Harry quickly said, thinking Draven wanted revenge for his Alpha's death and was quick to defend his guardian. "He had no choice. Greyback was going to kill me. Remus did it to protect me…" he trailed off when he realized something.

That wasn't the first time Remus tried to protect him. Last year, Remus came with the rest of the Order to save him. He prevented Harry from running into the veil after Sirius, in result, saving Harry from killing himself. He saved him that pass summer as well. Rescued him from the Dursley's and death and brought him to Hogwarts. In his third year, Remus rushed in the Shrieking Shack to protect him either from Sirius or Pettigrew. It may not have been his life, but he protected him from Snape's wrath when the Potions professor caught him with the map. Remus had protected and saved him so many times and Harry never really realized it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Harry back to the present. The man, Draven, stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Done pondering?"

Harry nodded his head, though his mind was still elsewhere.

"That's not why I want to know, pup. I just want to know how they got into the position to enact a werewolf challenge. I want to know Remus's condition before the challenge and where it took place." He said with his eyes narrowed.

Harry shook his head, confused. He couldn't think of a reason why the former beta would need to know or want to know. "Why do you want to know? Why are you here anyways?" He demanded to know.

"Why?" Dravan repeated like it should have been an obvious answer. "Don't you know anything about a werewolf challenge, pup?" Harry shook his head and Dravan rolled his eyes. "The young these days. They don't know anything." He murmured to himself. "A werewolf challenge is a fight to the death." Harry gasped, even though he had already guessed that, but there was a difference between guessing and knowing. "A challenge is issued only to an Alpha of a pack. If the challenger defeats the Alpha in a one-on-one, the victor will become the new Alpha." Harry eyes widened, connecting the dots in his mind. "Remus Lupin defeated Fenrir Greyback, an Alpha, in a challenge. Remus is the packs new Alpha. He's mine Alpha now."


	23. Near Death Experience

**Chapter 23**

Harry stared at the werewolf across the bed from him. He shook his head. "Did…did Remus know?" He asked.

Draven nodded. "Of course he knew. Why do you think he did it? He knew Fenrir Greyback more then he wanted too. He knew he couldn't reject a challenge. He was too prideful and vain to reject. Rejecting shows weakness and fear."

Harry glanced at Remus, still lying still on the bed in front of him. Remus risked his life so Harry and Malfoy could get to safety. He knew he might not survive. He probably thought he wasn't going to. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Remus could have died thinking Harry hated him. His chest closed in with guilt and he bit his bottom lip to stop the groan.

They were interrupted by the sound of the Infirmary door opening and the soft steps of slippers sliding across the hard wood floor. Harry turned in his seat when the curtains opened, reviling the Headmaster in his nightgown, nightcap, and a candle. "Mr. Draven, I was hoping you'll show up soon, though, two o'clock in the morning is not what I call a reasonable hour."

Draven didn't move from his spot. He didn't even look surprise that Dumbledore was there. "I apologize, Headmaster. You told me when not to come, not when too come." He pointed out.

Dumbledore chuckled. "A mistake on my part, I suppose." He glanced down at Harry before turning back to the former Beta. "Let's finish this up in my office." He turned his sparkling blue eyes back to Harry. "And you, young man, should head off to bed before Madame Pomfrey has my head."

Harry nodded. "Of course, sir." He said, even though he had no intention of heading off to bed. He planned on staying right there all night. He wanted to see that Remus was alright. He wanted to see his eyes open.

Dumbledore gave him a knowing look before leaving. Draven stood up and started to follow him. He stopped next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulders. "He'll be fine, pup." He left.

Harry got as comfortable as he can on the chair. Remus was a pack leader. It was a weird thought to him. Remus always seemed like he wanted to distant himself from his wolf side. He didn't embrace it like the other werewolves. He hated that side of him. Now, he was the leader of other werewolves. He knew Remus expected to die in the challenge, but now that he didn't die, Harry wonder how Remus would take the news he was now Alpha.

* * *

"Tell me, Headmaster, how did they get into that position?" Draven asked, as he lounged comfortable on the chair by Albus's desk.

Albus sighed inwardly. He knew that would be one of the first questions he would ask. "Remus was captured by Death Eaters a few days ago. He was tortured…"

"Tortured?" Draven interrupted. "He was weak when he challenged Fenrir? How weak?"

"Very. He was close to death. Draco Malfoy, the student who stumbled upon Remus, said he could hardly walk or see. Remus had to use young Malfoy for support. The young man said he was surprise to see he was still alive." Albus answered. "Two of my students, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went to rescue him. They got separated when Greyback cornered Harry. Young Malfoy found Remus on the steps down to the dungeons."

"How did Remus get to the steps?" Draven interrupted again.

Albus hid just how annoyed he was from being constantly interrupted. "We don't know. Remus hadn't been able to talk to us since he was brought here." Albus pointed out. "Draco led Remus to where Greyback had Harry and challenged him." He leaned back in his chair. "When he was brought in…"

"By who?" Draven interrupted again.

"Someone I trust with my life." Albus was reluctant to reveal to Greyback's former Beta of Severus Snape's involvement. Until Draven announced his loyalty to his new Alpha, Remus, he did not want him to know Severus was his spy. "When Remus was brought in we did everything we can from keeping him from dying. We almost lost him a few times."

"Does his pup know that?" Draven asked.

Albus shook his head. "I felt there was no need to let him know."

"I see." Draven said. He shook his head as if chasing some thought from his mind. "I must go and inform the rest of the pack of their new Alpha's condition." He stood up.

Albus stood up as well and nodded. "Of course."

"Night, Headmaster." Without waiting for a response, Draven walked out of the office.

* * *

Harry was woken up the next morning by someone gently shaking his shoulders. He blinked his eyes opened, the light momentarily blinding him. "Potter. Wake up, Potter."

"Madame Pomfrey?" He crocked out, still dazed in sleep.

"Yes, Potter."

He rubbed his eyes to get the dazed out as he heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps walking away from him.

"You'll have a stiff neck for sleeping on that chair, Potter." She said, sternly.

Harry looked up and saw her eyeing him in disapproval from the other side of Remus' bed. He winced when he felt the pain in his neck. He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck to smooth out the pain the best he could. He eyed Remus. "How is he, Madame?"

"The same, Potter." She sighed and glanced away from Remus to stare at his son. "But keep your hopes up. They say people could hear everything around them when they're in a coma. Talking to him might help." She walked away without another word. Her shoes tapping on the ground getting softer and softer the farther she walked.

He glanced nervously at Remus. He didn't know what to say. He pushed his seat closer to the bed and leaned forward. "Ummm…well, Remus, I guess I should say I'm sorry?" He said more with a question then a statement. "Sorry, for not giving you a chance to explain. I've heard so many good things about my parents that finding out it was a lie…I didn't know what to believe anymore…or what to do. I was…ummm…confused." He backed away, shaking his head. He felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Remus like this. He had no idea what to say or how to say it. He felt utterly ridiculous talking to him when he was unable to respond. How did Harry know if he heard him or not? "Wake up, Remus. Don't leave me." He whispered more to himself then to his guardian.

* * *

He was in a strange fog of some sort. It was dark and he couldn't see much of anything around him. Noises, like people murmuring above him, were the only sound. "Hello!" He called out for the hundredth time. He had no clue what was going on or where he was. Was he dead? He should have been dead. There was no way he could have survived the Werewolf Challenge. He would never see his son with living eyes again. His son hated him. He hated him because Remus wasn't honest with him. As this thought passed him, he felt himself fall deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a bright light over him. He winced at the sudden light. He blinked his eyes trying to see into the light, but it wasn't until a shadow fell over him that he was able to see. He gasped with his heart pounding in his chest as he stared in awe at the familiar beauty before him. Her red hair was the same as he remembered; her green eyes that resemble their son, and her gentle smile. Lily Evans, the girl he had fallen in love with years ago. She wore a white dress, which almost looked like a nightgown. She certainly looked like the perfect angel. He took a step forward. "Lily?" She nodded and her smile grew. She raised her arms and beckoned him to come to her. He walked over to her and when he was close enough to reach out and touch her, she held out a hand for him to take. He paused. "If I take your hand, would that mean I'll be dead?" He questioned. She nodded. Remus looked around the darkness in indecision. He was supposed to die when he faced Greyback and he truly did miss Lily. "Will James and Sirius be there?" She nodded again. He smiled faintly. He would be with the women he loved, he'd be with his two best friends, he would no longer be a werewolf, he wouldn't feel so alone…he started to reach out to take her hand.

"I don't want you to go, Remus." A voice muttered from somewhere in the darkness. "You said you'll never leave me."

"Harry!" He dropped his hand and looked around the darkness. "Harry, where are you?" He sighed when he found no one but him and Lily. More voices muttered from somewhere from above him, but he couldn't pinpoint any words. They sounded familiar, though…Was that Harry's voice he heard? He looked at Lily, who had tilted her head as if wondering what was taking him so long. He shook his head sadly. "I love you, Lily, I really do. I want to be with you and see James and Sirius, but…I can't leave Harry. No matter, if he seems to be mad at me and will never talk to me again. I'm sorry. I can't go."

Instead of frowning at him, Lily gave him a wider smile and dropped her arm. She walked towards him until they were only centimeters apart. She reached up and touched his cheek. Remus closed his eyes to relish the feeling of her hand, something he had been denied for fifteen years. He reached up and touched the hand that was on his cheek. He opened his eyes again and stared at her green orbs. She leaned forward and kissed him. Remus almost moaned at the feeling of her lips upon his, another thing he had been denied for fifteen years. His eyes closed again in attempt to memorize every feeling. She pulled away and he forced his eyes to open again. "Lily…" He breathed out, lovingly. She leaned forward again and kissed his cheek as she slid her hand off his other cheek. He leaned his head forward until his forehead was touching hers and held her hand. He gazed into her eyes until the light faded, along with Lily. Shortly, he was facing the dark space. He sighed with a shaky breath, so full of emotion.

He was alone once again. He kept telling himself that he made the right choice. Harry needed him. Lily would want him to stay with their son, but another part of him wished he had gone with Lily. He hadn't seen her or James in fifteen years. He wanted to personally hear if Sirius was mad that he was kept in the dark about Harry's parentage. Maybe if they had told him, he wouldn't have suspected Remus as a spy and Lily and James would still be alive. But no, he feared Sirius…he didn't even remember why he feared telling Sirius. Was it because Sirius kept making those love jokes between Lily and James?

"You really need to stop wallowing in self-pity, Moony."

Remus spun around in shock. "James?" James didn't have the same bright light that Lily had, but he was outlined in dimmer light. He was wearing clothes that he had died in, a black open robe with dark slacks and a white collared shirt and tie.

James smiled at him and Remus was pleased to see that he still had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Blimey, Mate. Haven't seen you in fifteen years and you can't even handle a hello." He ticked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment. "What a bummer to know I'm not appreciated."

"I told you, Prongs, no one appreciates seeing a dead man walking."

Remus spun back around. "Sirius?" Death seemed to agree with Sirius, as weird as it was to say that. He looked completely healthy and exactly like his old self; before Azkaban. He no longer had that haunted look in his eyes from that horrible prison. That same mischievous twinkle James had was once again found in Sirius' eyes. Remus was glad to see that twinkle. Though he never admitted it to Sirius, he had missed the old Sirius before Azkaban.

"Heya, Moony. Fancy seeing you here." He said with a grin. He walked over and stood next to James. "He is speechless in my presence." He joked.

James shook his head. "No, I think it was my presence." He joked back.

Remus struggled through his confused mind. "Not…not that I don't mind seeing you, quite the contrary, but why are you two here. I mean, I already decided to stay with Harry."

"That may be so, but you haven't fully decided or we wouldn't be here to give you another chance to choose." James said.

"Fully decided? I don't understand."

"Yeah, you're having a self-pity moment and wanting to see us." Sirius said. "You still want to be with your friends and be werewolf free. You can't have that and be with Harry. You can't have both until much much later…like when Harry is old and on his death bed surrounded by his children's children's children." Sirius babbled.

James slapped his back to keep him from babbling on. "What Sirius is trying to say is you can't have both. You have to really choose between hanging out with us in heaven or being there for Harry. You can't have any doubts in your decision. Once you decide, there is no going back." James and Sirius stood side-by-side and waited for his response. "Keep in mind, just because you decided, doesn't mean we can't stick around and catch up!" James pointed out. "But you're going to have to decide soon or the choice would be made for you."

"Wake up, Remus. Don't leave me." Remus heard from somewhere above him. To hear such pain in his son's voice.

He nodded, thoughtfully. He looked towards his two greatest friends. "I've already chosen." They smiled at him.

* * *

With the two boys gone to start their punishment a few days later, Madame Pomfrey had plenty of free time to go over paperwork in her office. With the Infirmary empty, there was no one to see Remus' hand twitch…then blink his eyes open a few minutes later before falling into a natural sleep.


	24. Awake

**Chapter 24**

Harry walked into the Infirmary after his classes. He had made it a habit to visit Remus before dinner every day. He wanted to hear good news. He wanted to know if Remus was improving, if he would wake up at all. What if Remus never woke up? What will happen to Harry then? How could he possibly forgive himself for pushing Remus away?

When he pushed aside the curtains, Madam Pomfrey seemed to have just gotten there herself. She set a tray of potions down on the wooden stand by the bed. She looked up when Harry came in. "Good evening, Mr. Potter." She greeted.

Harry looked down at Remus. "Any changes Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"I haven't checked yet." She answered. "Was just about to do that." She reached forward to check Remus' pulse and pulled her wand out, but as soon as her chilled fingers touched Remus' throat, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She jumped at the sudden movement and Harry gasped in surprise.

Remus slowly let go of her wrist and opened his eyes wearily. "Sorry, Madam." He whispered with a hoarse voice. He coughed. "Your hands are cold. It surprised me." He explained, his voice didn't sound any better.

"My word, Remus! You're up! When did you wake? How's your head?" She asked, as she fussed over him, checking to see if everything was in order.

"It must have been a few hours ago. How…how long was I out?" Remus asked, but Madam Pomfrey ignored the question in favor of asking him if his chest hurt, if he could move his arm and other medical questions. He barely had time to answer before she went onto another question.

Meanwhile, Harry was inching backwards, suddenly very nervous to be in Remus' presence. He had, mentally, forgiven Remus. He was still angry at not being told but he forgave him, but would Remus forgive him? Harry had pushed him away. He did not hear him out nor did he give him a chance to hear him out. He didn't let Remus explain. Remus still needed to explain, but this time Harry was fully willing to listen. He quietly slipped away hoping he got out without being noticed.

He wasn't.

Remus' heart sank when he saw Harry slip away from the corner of his eye. He ignored Poppy's rapid questions and turned to eye the spot Harry had stood. He sighed sadly. It seemed like Harry still didn't want to talk to him. He turned back to Poppy and placed a fake smile on his face. There was nothing he could do about it right now. Poppy wouldn't let him go for another week or two if she had it her away.

* * *

Later that night, Remus woke up with the feeling that he was no longer alone. There was another werewolf nearby. There was only one werewolf Remus could imagine it to be. Albus had came by earlier and told him to expect him. "Draven."

There was a whoosh sound and a flame suddenly appeared from his right. Remus struggled to sit up and managed to lie back against the pillows, his head rest on the headboard. He stared at the familiar harsh features of Greyback's former Beta. "I was told to expect you." He said almost dryly remembering the last time he had saw Draven. It wasn't a pleasant experience. It was several years ago, back during the First War. He had been captured and was being held prisoner with Greyback as his captor. The torture was long and painful. Draven stood back and watched, supporting his Alpha. He was grateful when James and Sirius managed to rescue him. If he remembered correctly, Sirius had sent Draven a very painful hex before helping James carry him out.

"Remus Lupin, my new Alpha." Draven said simply.

Remus forced himself to not physically flinch at the new title he had never wanted. Challenging Greyback was not a way for him to get his title, it was so Harry and Draco had time to escape. Not that that did any good anyway. They waited outside the blasted door. What if Greyback won? They would have been taken and killed for sure. He tried not to let that thought go too far. He didn't want to think about Harry dead. He looked away. "That was not my intentions."

"Rather or not it was, Alpha, you still won and still have to deal with the consequences."

"I could always decline and pass the title to someone else." Remus whispered thoughtfully. He stared across the Infirmary out the window that was across from him. He could not see the moon, but he was able to see the glittering stars.

"But then you will have to deal with the consequences that would bring." Remus turned from the window and faced the former Beta. "Think of your pup. You really want to raise him without the support of a pack." Draven shifted in his seat and leaned closer to Remus. "It would be safer having a pack around. The pack would choose a new Alpha. What if that Alpha goes crawling back to that Voldemort man?"

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you trying to convince me to accept the title of Alpha? You were Fenrir Greyback's Beta."

Draven leaned back in his chair. "As a former Beta and current temporary Alpha of the pack, it is my job to give advice to the soon-to-be Alpha. Being Fenrir Greyback's Beta, has nothing to do with it."

"I don't want to be the leader of Fenrir Greyback's pack. Most of those werewolves wouldn't stick around. I'm a complete one eighty from Greyback. They wouldn't be fighting with Voldemort. They would be fighting against him." Remus pointed out.

Draven's lips twitched like he was holding back a smirk. "You might be surprise just how many werewolves in the pack are rejoicing over their former Alpha's death." Remus gave him a confused look. "Most stay because of fear or loyalty to the pack. Most didn't like the decisions Fenrir made, but followed because he was their Alpha. As if betraying your Alpha wasn't bad enough, betraying Fenrir Greyback…that was much worse."

Remus gave him a searching look. His eyes widen in recognition. "You were one of those, weren't you?" Draven nodded. "But you were his Beta."

"I was his Beta for numerous of reasons. I was the thinker while he was the enforcer. He knew I would do my job seriously, that I was loyal, and I would never backstab him." He leaned forward once again and stared into Remus' eyes. "And I really did take my job seriously even if I didn't like his ways." He leaned back. "In returned, Fenrir wouldn't make me do what I didn't want to do. Of course, he always did find ways around his promise. Loopholes, he called it. But I accepted it because it was my duty as a member of the pack and Beta."

Remus thought over what he said. If what he said was true, then being the Alpha didn't sound as burdensome as he thought it would. Not that he was any more willing, but he wouldn't turn it down so quickly now. "What about those who challenged me? Albus said there was a list of names."

Draven gave a smirk and that made Remus feel slightly uneasy. "Wouldn't have to worry too much about that, Alpha. Most of them dropped their challenge when they heard how bad your condition was. You only will have to fight two or three wolves who liked Fenrir Greyback's way of leading them and once you beat one, the others would go running off with their tails between their legs. They aren't very bright. You'll be able to exile them in no time. And if they go to Voldemort, then he'll just kill them. They aren't tough. He has no use for them." Draven leaned forward again. "So, what do you say, Alpha? Ready to take over a leaderless pack?"

Remus sat there in thought, going through his pro's and con's. He stared at Draven thoughtfully. Draven didn't seem uncomfortable under the stare. He sat calmly back in his chair and waited patiently. His arms were cross at his broad chest. He looked completely at ease. Remus slowly nodded. "Under one condition."

"What's that?" He asked, not looking at all disturbed.

"The pack doesn't know me and they have no reason to trust me. However, they know and trust you pretty well. If I accept, then will you being willing to become a Beta once again?" Draven gave him one long, stunned look before answering.

* * *

Remus was missing again. Harry tapped his feet worriedly at the floor, eager to leave class and look for him. It's been a little more than a week since he woke up and Harry hadn't been able to gather the courage to go see him again. Three days ago, he finally did. However, Remus was no longer in the Infirmary. Thinking, he was going to see him in class, Harry walked out without asking Madam Pomfrey where he went. Remus wasn't teaching class. He wasn't in his private quarters when Harry summoned the courage to check there. He didn't show up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. The full moon was last night. He would have thought Remus would be around school to use the Shrieking Shack, but there was no sight of him anywhere. Harry had checked the Infirmary again this morning, he wasn't there. Remus wasn't teaching again and Harry had checked his quarters during lunch. It was empty. He even checked the Maradurers Map with no luck. Remus was not in the school or on its grounds. Was he avoiding him now?

He was startled out of his bewildered mind when a piece of rolled-up paper came sailing through the air and unto his desk. He looked around the classroom for the culprit, but everyone seemed to be in la-la land or sleeping on their desk. He wasn't surprised History of Magic could do that to everyone, but Hermione Granger. He unrolled the paper carefully, trying not to tear it. It was a message:

_Where's your father, Potter? Shouldn't he be back at his job by now? How much longer do we have to deal with the Walking Confoundus?_

Harry immediately looked over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window, gazing out it with total boredom. Malfoy was the only person that could have written the note. He was the only one that knew Remus was his father and would call him Potter. Harry looked over the note again, wondering how to respond. He wasn't friends with Malfoy, but they were no longer arch rivals either. They seem to have a mutual understand now.

Harry carefully took his quill, knowing that if he wrote back, he was, in a sense, accepting Malfoy's small act of a truce.

_I don't know. I haven't been able to find him. I don't think he's at the school anymore._

He purposely left out the information about the map. Using his wand, he sailed the paper over the heads of his snoozing classmates and landed it on Malfoy's desk. He looked forward and started doodling in his notebook. He was interrupted once again by Malfoy's note.

_Didn't he say anything to you when you last spoke to him, Potter?_

Harry glanced back at Malfoy. Malfoy gave him a knowing look and Harry knew that he knew he didn't go see Remus once he woke up.

"Harry." Hermione whispered over to him. "What are you doing? You should be taking notes on the lesson, not sending notes across the room."

He looked across Ron's sleeping form at Hermione. "Sorry," was all he said to her before facing forward again. He didn't even bother to send another note to Malfoy. There wasn't anything much to say to him anyhow.

Remus didn't give up on him, did he? Did he abandon him? He mentally shook his head. No, Remus wasn't like that. He wouldn't abandon him just because Harry wouldn't talk to him. What if Dumbledore sent him on another Order mission? If that was the case then why didn't anyone tell him? Of course, no one told him when Remus went on the mission last time. He wasn't told until something bad had happened. Dumbledore wouldn't send him on a mission this soon on recovering from his last. Remus still had a job at the school to do. He couldn't be gone from the school half the time. Where was he?

* * *

"Harry, do you think Remus would be here today? I don't think I can stand the substitute for much longer! I might just leave the classroom!" Hermione complained as they made their way to the Defense classroom the next morning.

Ron chuckled. "Like what you did back in our third year?" He asked with a grin. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know." Harry answered quickly, trying to avoid a fight breaking out between his friends. "I haven't seen Remus since he woke up." He answered honestly.

By then they reached the classroom, preventing Hermione from questioning him about it. She might have done it anyways, if they had gone straight into the classroom. However, the door seemed to have been locked and the whole class was lounging around in the hallway. They were chatting questions to their friends and eyeing the locked door.

"Why's the door locked?"

"You don't think Dumbledore found a replacement, do you?"

"You think we still have class?"

"Was class cancelled?"

Harry and his two friends sat down against the wall to wait. "What do you think is going on?" Ron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

The door of the classroom unlocked and the door opened. "Sorry about that, class. Had to fix up the room a bit. Come in, come in." A familiar voice said in his normal cheerfulness.

"Professor Lupin!" The class shouted with excitement and joy. Their old professor was back. Things were looking up for them. "You're back!", "Where were you, professor?", "Your sub sucked, for a lack of a better word, sir!"

Harry's face paled and slouched farther down the wall. All of a sudden, he didn't want to see Remus anymore. He looked towards Ron and Hermione for help, but they showed no sympathy. They hulled him up to his feet and dragged him into the classroom. They were one of the last ones to enter. Harry was grateful when the only seats that were opened were in the back of the classroom.

Remus was at the front of the room, looking almost completely healthy. He smiled cheerfully at his students. He was, basically, back to his old self. Harry couldn't help but noticed that throughout the lesson, his eyes would constantly flicker over to Harry. He tried to keep his head down and away from attention. Remus didn't call him at all throughout class. So, he figured keeping his head down worked. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or glad that Remus didn't make an attempt to talk to him during class. He also ignored Hermione and Ron. They were trying to get him to speak up, to raise his hands, to answer the questions, but that would only bring attention to himself.

"Class dismiss and don't worry, I'll be here next time as well." Remus said with a smile.

The class chatted excitedly as they left the room. Harry stood up and quickly pulled his back on his shoulders. Just then, the bottom of the bag ripped opened and all his stuff trembled to the floor. He glared at it. No way, he was that unlucky. He glared across the room at Malfoy, just fast enough to catch Malfoy putting his wand back in his pocket. Malfoy mouthed to him, 'you'll thank me later', before leaving the room. Harry grumbled as he bent down to collect his books, quills, ink bottles, and papers.

"Come, Ron. We'll save you a seat at lunch, Harry." Hermoine said, pulling at Ron's sleeve. She glanced behind Harry and he knew Remus was there, watching, waiting.

"But, Hermione! Harry could use help! We can't just leave him!" Ron said as he was getting pulled out the room.

The room was empty but for Harry and Remus. Harry felt the heavy tension in the room and quickly gathered his stuff together, hoping to fix his bag and stuff everything in before Remus said something. He could hear Remus' footsteps coming closer to him. He could feel his body heat as he knelt down next to him, leaving a few millimeters between them. "Harry…" He whispered almost longingly. Harry refused to glance at him. He pretended he didn't hear him. He pulled his wand out to fix his bag. "Harold Romulus Lupin." Remus said softly. Harry paused and looked at him, confused, but still not saying anything. Remus gave him a sad little smile. "That's your real name. The name on your real, and sealed, birth certificate. Good thing about Potter money, James was able to pay a lot to hide your real birth certificate. It's completely sealed unless you knew the keyword or a blood relation to myself or Lily. Not even the healers at St. Mungos knew the truth; they couldn't even see the real certificate."

"Where did you go?" Harry finally asked. He snapped his mouth shut and inwardly cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to say anything. He had told himself to just fix his bag and go.

Remus took Harry's bag from him and fixed the rip nonverbally with his wand. "I'm now a pack leader, Harry, an Alpha. I had to go to the pack and…take care of things. I'm back for now, but once and a while I would have to go and make sure everything is running smoothly. I might not be back next year, though. I'm going to finish the year, but then I need to focus on the pack and the Order…" His sentence ran off like it was uncompleted. He looked at Harry for a few seconds before turning the mess on the floor. He picked up a few books and placed them in Harry's bag. "I was going to tell you, Harry. I truly was." He sighed. "James was more of a father then I was, I know, and so was Sirius. I just thought you would be…happier with a father figure that could support you or that could make you laugh and have fun."

Harry shifted, uncomfortably. He wanted to grab his bag and go, but Remus was holding the bag. He didn't feel ready for the conversation, not anymore, not when it was actually happening.

"I am not the man that risked his life to protect you and I am not the man who went head first into danger to save you…" Harry bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from saying, 'yes, you did'. Remus did risk his life to protect and safe him. He did just over a week ago, with the Werewolf Challenge. Remus had almost died then because of Harry. "…So, I'm not expected much from you at all. However, I want to ask one more time to meet up with me so we can talk. If you don't show up, Harry, then I would never bug you about it again. I promise. Meet me in my quarters after dinner if you want to talk." He handed the bag back Harry.

Harry eyes flickered to Remus' face quickly before taking the bag and walking out of the room without another word. Remus watched him go with a heavy heart.


	25. Explanation

**Chapter 25**

Remus found himself pacing the length of his sitting room after dinner, waiting anxiously for his son. The clocked ticked on. Its ticking seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. He glanced at the grandfather clock each time he passed it. It had been an hour since dinner and Harry had yet to show up. He tried to calm himself by saying he never told Harry an exact time after dinner, but he couldn't help thinking this was Harry's way of saying he wasn't interested. He shook his head, trying to keep that thought from going much farther. He must believe Harry would come. Poppy, Albus, and Minerva all said that Harry wouldn't leave his bedside when he was in the coma. That must mean that Harry still cared for him.

Hours later, Remus was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching the big hand on the clock reach the twelve. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. He counted the dings. Twelve. Midnight. A feeling of deep loss and disappointment wash over him. It was like a heavy burden on his back. It weighed down on him, making him slouch. Harry wasn't coming. Remus wanted to cry. He could feel it wanting to burst out of him, but he didn't have the strength to cry. He stared at the clock, begging for it to be wrong. Begging it was only eight o'clock and he could still have hope that Harry would show up. It was useless.

He moved his gaze to stare down at a picture in his hand. It was the only picture ever taken of just his family; him, Lily, and baby Harry. It was the only physical evidence, besides the child they created, that Lily and Remus loved each other. They were sitting on a blanket in a meadow of wild flowers. Lily was leaning against Remus. One of his arms was wrapped around her as the other one was wrapped around Harry, who sat smiling on his lap. Lily would look up at him and he would lean down and kiss her on the mouth. They were all smiling and looked completely at peace. James had taken it before leaving them alone. It was very rare to have alone time with his love and their son. He treasured every moment.

Remus crushed down a brief moment of sudden anger. Severus Snape. This was all Severus's fault. If it wasn't for him, he would have been able to tell Harry at his own time. Harry wouldn't have overheard it before getting the full story. He shook his head. He shouldn't blame the Potion Master. He had no one else to blame but himself. He should have told Harry when he had the chance. There were so many times when he opened his mouth to tell him, only to shut it again. It wasn't Severus fault. It was no one's but his.

Maybe Harry had too much homework to do. Maybe he couldn't come down because he was comforting one of his friends about some breakup with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Remus continued to make excuses in his mind to explain why Harry hadn't shown up. Each excuse was just as unlikely as the next one. He wanted to approach Harry about it, but remembered his promise. He had promise not to bring it up ever again if Harry didn't show up. He didn't show up. Never again would the topic be brought up around him.

Remus sat on the couch and stared at the fireplace. He didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

That next morning, Remus decided to have breakfast in his quarters instead. He didn't know if he can handle seeing Harry right now. If he saw him, he might just break down in front of everyone or he might break his promise to him and ask him to meet up with him again. Besides, he didn't feel like he had the strength to walk down to the Great Hall and keep a pleasant attitude. He was, for once, glad he didn't have to teach Harry's class today. It gave him time to get through his emotions. With time, he might be able to fake a pleasant, positive attitude, even around his son.

His son.

He paused and bowed his head sadly. He pushed his barely eaten breakfast plate away from him. His son hated him. His son didn't trust him. His son wanted nothing to do with him. His son, his cub. Maybe it would be best to quit now and go to his newly acquired pack. He wouldn't have to force his son to see him nearly every day. Then, when summer hits, he will give Harry permission to stay at the Weasley's until he turned seventeen. Once he turned seventeen, there was nothing Remus can do to stop him. He may leave and never contact him or he may do drugs, have one-night-stands every night, and drink firewhiskey. There was nothing Remus could legally do to stop him. He would be a legal adult, responsible for himself. But rather Harry wanted it or not, he would forever be his little boy. If Harry ever wanted to talk to him, Remus would listen. But how to let Harry know that would be the problem.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. He stood up, leaving his cold breakfast on the table for the house elves to take care of. He walked out of his kitchen and opened his door. He sighed tiredly. "Albus." He said in greeting.

"Remus, my boy, we missed you at breakfast. May I come in?" He asked, stepping into the room before Remus could answer.

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded, unnecessary. "Of course, sir." He said drily as he closed the door.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked, offering him the tin of the yellow candies. Remus shook his head and lead Albus to the couch. Albus sat down and Remus sat on the armchair. "How was your talk with Harry last night?" He asked.

Remus shook his head, unsurprised that Albus knew about that. "As you already know, sir, Harry…didn't show up."

Albus gave him a pity look that Remus chose to ignore. "I'm sorry, my boy. If you want I could talk to Harry for you. I'm sure I can get him to see reason."

Remus thought about it, but then shook his head. "No, Albus. Thanks, but no. I had promised Harry not to bring it up ever again if he didn't show up." As much as he would like to accept Albus' offer, he couldn't.

"You wouldn't be bringing it up, I would." Albus said with a sly look in his eye.

Remus shook his head. "I would still feel like I was breaking my word if I allow you to do that. Thanks, sir, but I can't do that to him. I'm going to have to accept his decision, rather I like it or not."

Albus smiled proudly at him. "You are a good man, Remus Lupin, and don't you forget that." He stood up and Remus quickly followed him. Albus waved him down. "Don't mind me, Remus. I'll escort myself out. You still have time before you first class." Albus left him alone to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

_He was alone in the darkness; there wasn't a single soul about. It was cold, so cold. He shivered. His body felt like ice. He looked around, trying to find heat, but there was only a chilly darkness. He couldn't even see his hands right in front of his face. He called out for help, for anyone. The darkness seemed to crush into him, suffocating him. He was finding it hard to breath._

_Suddenly there was a distant voice in the air. "I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that." Warmth filled his body like a fire. It just kept getting warmer and warmer, until it was blazing. It made it difficult to breath. He closed his eyes and clichéd his teeth to hold back the cry of burning pain._

Harry suddenly opened his eyes and quickly sat up in bed. He threw the thick blankets off him and the cool air chilled his sweaty body. His soaked clothes clung to him. He breathed deeply until he was calmed. Ignoring the damp clothes and bed sheets, he lied back down and stared up at the canopy around his bed.

It was still dark and he could hear Ron snoring loudly and Neville mumbling in his sleep. Harry knew he would be unable to get any sleep that night. That was the third night in a roll that he was plagued by that sort of nightmare. Three nights since he ignored Remus' plea to meet him in his private quarters after dinner. There was a reason Harry did not go to him then; a better reason then just being mad at him.

He had Defense yesterday and it had hurt when Remus barely glanced at him during the lesson. He couldn't help but think how tired Remus had looked. He knew that he still cared for Remus, he still wanted his approval. Hermione and Ron had been bugging him as well. He had avoided their questions so far, but it wouldn't be long before they dragged what they wanted out of him. During History of Magic, Malfoy had sent another note, basically reminding him, in Malfoy's own little Slytherin way, that Harry should talk to Remus, that Harry still needed Remus as much as Remus needed him. Harry wasn't sure that Remus _needed_ him, but it did get the point across.

Harry pushed his curtains back and got out of bed. He used the restroom, changed, and grabbed the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He closed the curtains around his bed to hide the fact he wasn't there. If one of his dorm mates woke up, he didn't want them to start panicking when they see he wasn't in bed. He threw the Invisibility Cloak around him and opened the Map. The way was clear. He slipped out the door with his heart pounding nervously.

* * *

Remus was once again staring at the fire drinking a butterbeer, but wishing, not for the first time, that it was firewhiskey. He didn't know Harry rejecting him would hurt this much. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He kept thinking of what he should have done differently.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. Confused, he looked at the grandfather clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. Who would be knocking on his door at this time of night? The person knocked again, louder and more persistent. Remus placed his butterbeer on the cocktail table. Whoever it was, it must be important. He pushed his hair down with his hand and straightened his clothes, trying to appear more presentable, before opening the door. To his surprise there was nobody there. He stepped into the hallway and looked left and right, but there was still nobody there. His senses then came to him.

Harry.

Harry was there. Remus suddenly realized he must be under James Invisibility Cloak. He sighed, pushing down the hopeful and joyous feelings building inside him, and stepped back into the room. He opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come in, Harry." He waited for a long moment, giving Harry time to enter. He felt a brush of air go past him. Knowing it must have been Harry coming in, he closed the door. By the time he turned around, Harry was standing there, facing him with the cloak in his hand. He was glancing nervously around the room, avoiding looking at him.

"Is there something you wanted, Harry?" He asked gently, trying not to seem too anxious and hopeful. He didn't want to scare him off.

Harry briefly glanced at him from behind his bangs that now hung in his face before looking away again. It was the first time Remus really looked at him. Harry's hair hung in his eyes, just like his did when he was younger. To find such similar physical traits in his son made him more proud of him. To see himself and Lily in him was one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever felt. "I…I couldn't sleep in the dorm room. I was wondering if…if I could sleep here, in my room?" He asked nervously.

Remus nodded. "Of course, Harry. It's unlocked." Although, Harry wasn't here to talk as he had hoped, at least he was here. Harry still came to him and that was enough to give Remus hope. It would help him as well. Knowing Harry was nearby and safe. That gave him some peace. Harry nodded gratefully and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Harry." Remus called out before Harry could disappear into his room. He paused at his opened bedroom door. For a second, Remus thought he was going to say something, but then Harry walked into his room and close the door firmly behind him.

Remus stayed up only an hour more before heading to his room. He paused just at Harry's door. He cracked the door opened and peered in. He smiled. Harry was fast asleep in a relaxed fetal position. His blanket was on the floor, having been kicked off at some point. Remus stepped into the room and picked up the blanket. He replaced the blanket on Harry and tucked it in. He smiled sadly when he realized that this was only the fourth time he had ever tucked his boy into bed, counting the times when he was only a baby. He bent down in front of the bed and stared at his son. Oh, how he had missed him over the years. He brushed back Harry's bangs from his eyes and leaned forward. He kissed him on the forehead right on the lightning bolt scar and whispered into his ear. "I love you, cub." He gave him one last adoring look before standing. He quietly left the room. He didn't see Harry's eyes pop open and stare at the now closed door of his bedroom.

* * *

Remus was sitting on the couch reading yesterdays paper the next morning when Harry came out of his room. Remus looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning, Harry. There's breakfast ready in the kitchen if you don't want to go down to the Great Hall. It's still quite early." He said before turning back to the paper. His senses, however, were not focused on the paper. He was following Harry's every move, wondering if he would stay longer or leave as soon as possible. Harry walked towards the door…of the kitchen. Remus sighed inwardly; glad to have his son around for as long as possible. Who knew when Harry would come to him again?

He relaxed slightly and continued to read. He was aware when Harry came out of the kitchen a few minutes later. Remus had expected him to leave right away. So, was surprised when Harry carefully walked towards where Remus was sitting on the couch.

"Remus…?" Harry said quietly.

Remus heard the nervous tremor in his voice and immediately set his paper down. He sat up and frowned. "Yes, Harry?" Harry was biting his lip.

Harry inhaled and exhaled nervously. "I wanted to…to thank you."

Remus shifted in his sit so his back was against the arm of the couch. "Sit down, Harry." Harry sat at the other end. "What for?"

"Where to start?" He faintly heard Harry mutter under his breath. Remus pretended not to hear. "For…for not pushing the issue. You know, for keeping your promise."

Remus nodded. "It's the least I could do." He sure was glad he turned down Albus offer now.

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Harry was looking almost everywhere but at Remus. "Is there something else, Harry?" He asked gently when didn't leave or say anything more.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it again. He narrowed his eyes at Remus. "Why?" He finally said.

Remus eyed him in question. "Why what, Harry?"

Harry shifted in his seat so he facing him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why was it all a big secret? Why did I live at the Dursleys this whole time when you were still alive?" His voice gradually started to get louder as he worked himself up. "Why weren't you there when I needed you? Why was my whole life a lie! Why, Remus? Why?"

Remus sighed and looked briefly at the fireplace in thought. He glanced back at Harry with a serious expression. "You sure you want to know, Harry?" He asked, double checking to see if Harry really wanted to know. His son had been fighting him over this for quite some time now.

Harry gave him a look. If it wasn't a serious situation, Remus would have laughed. "I need to know, Remus."

Remus shifted around to get comfortable and made sure he was still facing Harry. It was important that Harry could see just how serious he was. He needed to see he wasn't joking about anything. "Before I tell you the why, I should tell you the how. How Lily and I got together." He glanced behind him at the grandfather clock, checking the time. The story would take quite a while and he wanted to make sure he would have time to tell it all. It was forty minutes after seven. First classes start at nine. "Harry, you mustn't interrupt or I might not have time to tell it all. Save any questions until the end, please."

Harry also glanced at the clock. He nodded. "Okay."

Remus sighed and thought over his words before beginning. "I met Lily in my first year. To be honest, she was one of my very first friends that I ever had. Life in isolation because of my…condition made it hard to have friends. I was a loner my first year, afraid if I get too close to anyone they would figure out my secret and expose me. I tried to avoid as much contact as possible. It was easy, being a Gryffindor and a bookworm. I spent most of my time in the library without my dorm mates noticing. Sirius and James had hit it off and were spending much of their time being loud and doing small pranks to notice me much and Peter was all too happy to follow them around. Most Gryffindor's weren't bookworms, so not many from Gryffindor spent their time in the library. All but other young Gryffindor."

"My mother?" Harry guessed forgetting the promise to not interrupt. Remus didn't mind. He nodded.

"Yes, your mother; Lily Evans." His eyes gazed in distant memory. "A few months into our first year, she began to notice how quite and distant I was; how lonely. She started to work on her homework at my table in the library. Then, she started asking me question on the homework and asking if I needed help. We became friends, but we rarely talked outside of the library. She had her own friends and I would only spend my time in my dorm room, the Great Hall, the classrooms, and the library. But as the years passed we started to spend more time talking outside of the library. By our second year, I was friends with James, Sirius, and Peter. I was spending more time outside the library and classrooms. In my fourth year, I started to realize I had…feelings for Lily, a crush. I hid it, of course. James, by that time, had feelings for her as well and I wasn't going to jeopardize my friendship with him over a girl. I didn't even think I…I could be with her. I was a werewolf and I had no future but living off my friends charity. James was successful, popular, smart, loyal, everything a girl could want. I didn't stand a chance." He his gazed over as he remembered the pain and jealousy that almost overruled him during the next few years, every times James talked about Lily, every time he asked her out on a date. He remembered the relief he felt when she turned him down.

"Minnie." He called out suddenly.

A house elf popped into the room. "Yes, Master Loopy, sir, what can Minnie get you, Master Loopy, sir." She asked enthusiastically.

He smiled at her kindly. "May I have a glass of water from the kitchen, Minnie?" He asked. He turned to Harry, who had been silently listening. "You want anything, Harry?"

"Perhaps a water as well, please. Thank you." He muttered quietly. His mind was clearly on something else.

"Of course, Master Loopy and Master Harry Potter. Will there be anything else?"

Remus shook his head. "No, thank you, Minnie." Minnie nodded and popped away. They waited in silence for her return. It didn't take long. A few minutes later she returned with two big glasses of water. Remus thanked her as she set them on the cocktail table. She popped away. Remus grabbed his cup and took a sip.

"I didn't think anybody notice my little crush on Lily, though by the time sixth and seventh year came around it was no longer a little crush. The summer before seventh year, James' parents were found dead in their vacation home. Losing both of his parents like that really woke him up. He came to school more mature and responsible. He started to do his homework seriously and didn't pull any harsh pranks, not even on Severus Snape. Lily noticed. She noticed alright." He said taking a big sip of water. "She started to talk to me about how much James had improved and how _disappointed_ she was that he hadn't asked her out yet. October, a few days before the Hogsmead trip. He asked her out and she accepted. To our surprise, James didn't jump up and down in excitement. He calmly told us and calmly went to Hogsmead with her. I had decided to stay at the school and get homework done. I didn't get much done. My mind was on James and Lily's date and my heart was breaking.

"It was a short date, but they came back happy and laughing. James was Head Boy and Lily was Head Girl. They went out after hours several times since then. I tried to avoid both of them. It had hurt seeing them together." He took another sip of water to smooth his suddenly dry throat as he remembered the pain he had went through. "I accepted it the best I could though. One day, just after Christmas break, James pulled me into an abandoned storage room. He…bluntly told me to ask Lily out."

"But, wasn't he dating her?" Harry interrupted.

Remus chuckled. "Everyone had thought so, but apparently not. He told me that at the end of our sixth year he had realized he didn't like Lily like that at all and that he noticed how I had looked at her. He had asked her out on a date in October because it was the only way he was able to talk alone with her without others around and without others asking questions. On their date, they actually talked about me. James had told her he didn't like her that way and that he believed I did. He told me that Lily had only accepted his date because she was tired of waiting around for me to ask her. Apparently, she had been trying to get me to ask her out for a while and I didn't realize it.

"Since then James and Lily had more of a sibling relationship than anything else. The only ones who seemed to notice were those who knew them best like Sirius and Severus Snape. Lily and I had been seeing each other, but only few knew or even cared. However, there were those who noticed Lily and I hanging out in popular snog places. There was a rumor that Lily was cheating on James with me. None of us cared or bothered to straighten out the rumor.

"After Hogwarts was when things began to…change. I found out that Lily knew I was a werewolf for years and she didn't care. Having that secret out in the open strengthened our relationship. I no longer had to worry about her finding out. Voldemort was on the rise and many dark creatures were joining him and Lily became pregnant…with you." He said, staring meaningfully at Harry. "There were laws put into place to disallow werewolves or any other dark creature to reproduce or even raise a child. At the time, they were even trying to pass a law to disallow 'normal' wizards and witches to date werewolves. It never passed, but it was put into papers and people were trying to get it to pass. I was unemployed. I was unable to find any means to support your mother and you. I was a werewolf. We couldn't risk it." Remus leaned forward, trying to make Harry understand why they made the choices they did back then. "They would have taken you away, Harry, if the Minster knew you were my son. Lily couldn't be a single mother, not when she was the one that would have to get the money to support you. I couldn't do it." He shook his head. "I was trying, but no one wanted to hire a werewolf."

He leaned back against the arm of the couch. "The plan was simple. Lily would marry James and we would play you off as James' son. They were going to wait a few years, two or three at the most, and get a divorce. James would pay child support, his idea. Lily and I didn't want him to do that, but he wanted too. James would then be free to marry anyone he wanted and everyone would think you were the son of James Potter. You would have been safe. With money coming in from child support and money saved up from Lily's job at St. Mungos, it would have been fine. She would go to work and I would baby-sit you. That was the plan. You would have grown up knowing the truth. You did know the truth. You didn't want to call James daddy at all. You called him Prongs all the time. I was daddy to you." He said fondly. "Made Sirius laugh. That was the plan." He repeated sadly.

"But then the prophesy." Harry interrupted quietly.

Remus nodded. "Then the prophesy." He repeated. "They had to go into hiding. We wonder if the prophesy still applied to you since James wasn't your father, but prophesies are a tricky thing to interpret. The fact that James was only your stepfather didn't seem to make a difference to the prophesy." He said, glancing to Harry's forehead where the scar was hidden behind his bangs. "It obviously still counted."

"Why didn't you come get me after…Halloween?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled sadly at him. "I did…at least, I tried. I was still a werewolf and I didn't know where you were. I asked Albus every year to be put as your guardian, Harry. Every year. Don't think I didn't try." He said, desperate for Harry to understand he didn't leave him there on purpose. "I looked for you, Harry. I looked and looked. I sent Albus knuts for your support." He chuckled drily. "Instead of James paying the child support, I was."

Harry sighed emotionally. "Okay. So, that's why you didn't come when I was younger, but what about when we met? Why didn't you tell me then? Or, better yet, why didn't you come to me in my first year? You knew where I was."

Remus looked away and finished off his water. He was hoping not get bring it up, but he had too. He had to make sure Harry understood. "After years of Albus rejecting me, I went to the Ministry. I didn't expect they would suddenly grant me guardianship over you, but I had to try something, I had to do something. They rejected me, of course, but then they realized I was werewolf, had to punish me even more thinking they would possible give you to me. I was banned from ever seeing you until you were seventeen years old. I wasn't allowed to contact you at all. I was lucky in the fact that Sirius broke out of prison your third year. That allowed Albus to get rid of my ban. I was the one who knew Sirius best and I needed to go to Hogwarts for safety was well. No doubt, Sirius would be coming after me too, the last of his close school friends alive. That was his argument. The banned was eventually lifted. The summer before your third year was also when I told Albus I was your biological father. Since then he's been more supportive, I guess I should say."

"And after the banned was lifted? Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You didn't know me. It didn't feel right waking up to you and saying, 'Hello, Harry, I'm your father'. That wouldn't have gone over well." Remus explained.

"And after you got to know me?"

Remus sighed and placed his empty cup back on the cocktail table, next to Harry's still filled cup. "You had Sirius. You didn't need me to be a father, not when you had your godfather. I just fluttered into the background. Besides, I was kind of worried how you would react. How Sirius would react." Harry rolled his eyes at the excuse and Remus couldn't blame him. Now, it seemed like a sorry excuse.

"And after Sirius…Sirius…left?" Harry choked out, unable to say the word 'died'.

Remus leaned back in his seat and stared out into the distant. "You were grieving and I was grieving. It wasn't the time for that. Then you went to the Dursley's and I couldn't tell you over a letter. I wanted to tell you face-to-face. Then, this summer happened. When I got custody of you, that was the best time to tell you and…" Remus shifted in his seat to face Harry again. He stared at him. "…and I tried to tell you so many times. I opened my mouth only to shut it again. I made stupid excuses that it wasn't the best time. Then, school started and it was never best time during school. You were back in your dorm room and going to classes. I had things to grade and a lesson plan to fix up. I tried telling you, Harry and I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

He sighed. "I know I'm not the best father in the world, far from it, but I still care for you, a lot. I'm not James nor am I Sirius, Harry. I know they did a lot more then I could ever do."

"Sirius didn't know about it?" Harry asked as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I didn't think he did. He admitted to me that he suspected it when you were a baby. He didn't know until around your fourth year. He was staying with me for a while and stumbled onto a photo." Remus answered, remembering the talk he had with Sirius during his 'near death experience'. He stood up and walked to the mantle of the fireplace. He picked up the photo he was looking at earlier. The one with Lily, Harry and himself in the meadow. He walked back to the couch and sat down close to Harry. He handed him the photo. "Sirius found this picture and, since he already suspected it, this was proof he was right."

Harry stared at the picture, his face emotionless. He nodded, as if he understood now.

"Harry, I'm not trying to replace James or Sirius, but I want to be there for you, if you let me."

"Remus…" Harry interrupted. He shook his head. "I don't want you to be da…James or Sirius. I know you aren't." He sighed and looked back down at the photo in his hand. There was a moment of silence and Remus allowed Harry the time to think. Harry flew at him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus quickly wrapped his arms around him. He could feel his eyes filling up with joyful tears. He had his son in his arms once again. His son willingly came to his arms. "For what, Harry? There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier. I'm sorry I pushed you away." He muttered into his chest. Harry pulled away. "You said the last time we talked that you weren't the man who rushed into danger to save me, but you are, Remus. You may not have died, but you risked your life. You could have died fighting Greyback. You knew there was a very slim chance you wouldn't make it. Yet, you still…still challenged him. And back in third year, you thought Sirius was a murderer and you came to protect us from him."

Remus gave him a smile, which was also an attempt to lighten the mood. "Actually, at that point I suspected his innocence. I saw Peter's name on the map."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Still. You came to protect us from Peter then. You were the one who rescued me from the Dursley's. You were then when I needed you. I just didn't see it then. I was really only mad for not being told, not because you haven't been there for me, because you were. You were there for me."

Remus, touched by his words, pulled him into another hug. He kissed the top of his head. "Of course, I was, Harry. I would always be there for you. I'm your father and friend."

Harry pulled away. "I hope you'll find it okay that I don't call you dad. It may take some time to get use to it." He said, a bit shyly.

"It's alright. I never expected you to, Harry." He pulled him into another hug. He felt so happy to have his cub in his arms again. He felt more complete then he ever had in a long time. "I love you, my son. Don't you ever forget that." He whispered into Harry's head.

"I won't." He responded.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Half a Year Later:

Harry ducked and a spell flew pass him. He quickly threw a spell at the Death Eater. It was the final battle. Everyone knew it. Neither can live as the other survive. Harry was currently looking for either his father or Voldemort. He wanted to end this once and for all, but he wanted to make sure his father was alright.

For the past few weeks now, Harry had been secretly calling Remus 'father' in his head. He never told anyone about that; perfectly fine with people not knowing Remus was his father right now. He knew all the hassle they would get once the information was out to the public. They would be asking the same questions he did, the how and why questions. There were a few times when people pointed out his physical differences like the color of his hair and lack of glasses, but he merely said he dyed his hair and got contacts. So far, he was able to avoid difficult questions like his skin tone or his face structure. Luckily, there wasn't much change to his face. Remus said he got his round nose and chin from his mother.

As he was running through the battle field on Hogwarts ground, he dodged spells and bodies alike. It was a bloody battle, their side wasn't just stunning the Death Eaters, they were throwing dangerous spells that could kill them. It was war; they couldn't let their morals get in the way. It was in the middle of the afternoon, but the sky was dark with smoke and the air was extremely chilly, but within the heat of battle nobody noticed nor cared.

A body dressed in black, a Death Eater, flew back just centimeters from Harry's face. Harry stepped back quickly and watched the Death Eater bang on the ground with a loud crack. He looked in the direction the body came from and saw Draven, his father's right hand man. Because of Remus, most of the werewolves were now fighting on their side. He ran towards him, if anyone knew where his father was, he should. "Draven!" He yelled out over the cries of the battle.

Draven pouched a Death in his face, knocking him out, before turning to him. "What, pup?!" He growled, more tuned into his wolf side because of the wolf's survivor instinct. He had a bleeding scar just above his glowing ember eye and he was extremely dirty, like most of the people there. Dirt and dust were flying everywhere from spells being blasted to the ground and bodies falling, causing dust to fly. Harry was also very dirty and had a huge bleeding scar on his cheek and above his eye, ember in color as well. He ignored the pain.

"Where's Remus? Have you seen him?" Harry yelled to be heard.

"Last I saw him; he was fighting that crazy Bella chick by the outskirts of the forest! Be careful, pup." Draven said before going back to the battle. Harry wasn't offended, knowing there wasn't much time to chit-chat.

Harry started to rush towards the Forbidden Forest. It took a while, but he eventually made it through to the forest, but he couldn't see Remus anywhere. He saw Malfoy fighting a large Death Eater and the Death Eater had him backed against a tree. He quickly sent a stunner at the Death Eater. It hit him in the back and he fell forward. Malfoy jumped out of the way before he fell on top of him. He gave Harry an annoyed look for damaging his pride by helping, but Harry ignored it.

"Have you seen Remus?" Harry asked.

Malfoy nodded and pointed behind him. "Last I saw him; he was fighting my insane aunt that way, closer towards the lake."

"Thanks." Harry said as he started to run pass Malfoy, but Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"You seen my father?" Malfoy asked emotionlessly. As he tried not to show how worried he was about his father, but Harry could see it in the way Malfoy remained motionless, like a stone.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I'm sure he is fine." Mr. Malfoy never completely changed sides, but everyone in the Order now knew he wasn't pleased with Voldemort and wanted him dead just as much, or more, then the Order.

Malfoy opened his month to respond, but a yellow curse blasted the tree next to them. Harry and Malfoy ducked as the splinters went flying through the air. They turned and saw a Death Eater heading towards them with his wand raised.

"Find you father, Potter. I'll handle this." Malfoy said, pushing Harry towards the lake.

Harry nodded this thanks, knowing it wasn't the time to argue and he desperately wanted to find his father. He ran along the tree line of the forest towards where the forest met up with the lake. He dodged and threw spells as he ran. He was lucky not to get hit, since he wasn't fully focused on those around him, but having partial werewolf traits came in handy at a time like the battle. He trusted his wolf-ish instinct to sense any danger heading towards him and dodge it, no matter if it wasn't as strong as a full werewolf like Draven or his father.

It didn't take long to reach the lake nor did it take long to find Remus still fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange extremely close to the lake. They had moved away from the forest and closer to Hogwarts. Harry rushed over to help him, but another Death Eater cut him off. It didn't take long to stun the man, but it was long enough for something horrible to happen. When Harry was finishing off his opponent, Voldemort had shown up behind Remus without him noticing. Where Voldemort showed up from, Harry had no idea. He had thought Dumbledore was distracting him.

Harry had just stunned the Death Eater and looked up to see Voldemort raise his wand. "Remus!" Harry yelled. "Behind you! Remus!" He screamed desperately as he pushed people aside in order to get to his father. He could hear Bellatrix's shrill laughter in the air as she noticed her master behind her opponent. "Dad!" He yelled, notice realizing he had called Remus 'dad' for the first time. Harry shoved someone out of his way, not caring who it was as he tried to make it to Remus. There were too many people in the way; too many bodies. He was able to see but not do anything.

Remus turned slowly, realizing someone was behind him. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry yelled, "Dad!" not realizing being called dad for the first time would distract Remus.

Remus turned to Harry's direction just briefly in surprise wonder and Voldemort took that chance to throw a curse at Remus while he was distracted.

"DAD!" Harry yelled. All he could do was watch as the curse hit Remus in the chest and his body flying backwards.

* * *

_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED FOR GOOD!_

_Yesterday afternoon, the boy-who-lived stood up against You-Know-Who for the last time. With the surprising help from a few packs of werewolves and the so called Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter was able to blast his way through Death Eaters to get to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The battle started…_

Harry threw the paper down on the nightstand by the bed. The Infirmary was packed with those who were injured, dead, and family members. With so many people, it was surprising how quiet it was. Many were mourning over their losses. Harry felt the pain in his chest, thinking about all those he would never see again. He couldn't believe he was dead. That hole in his chest felt like it would never be filled again. He would miss him so much. They had their differences for sure, but he still cared for him, deeply, and he knew he cared for him just as deeply. He felt the tears begging to be free from his eyes, but he refuse to let them fall, not here, where anyone could see. He shifted in the hard wooden chair beside the bed.

Hermione came up beside him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Harry quickly stood up and embraced her. She leaned into his chest and let out a few muffled sobs. She gently pulled away after a few minutes. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm…I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. I miss him too, but I can imagine what he would say." He said with a soft smile that reminded Hermione so much of Remus. "He would tell us, 'don't mourn me, for death is the next big adventure'. Professor Dumbledore would want us to be glad that he is having his next adventure."

Hermione nodded and chuckle. "Yes. I could imagine him saying that too." She said with a watery smile. "And...and Professor McGonagall will make a wonderful Headmistress." She said. Harry nodded his agreement. She looked towards the bed and the body on it. "How is he?"

Harry followed her sight to the bed. "Asleep. Madame Pomfrey said he'll be just fine. He was lucky the curse didn't hit his heart, another centimeter and it would have."

Hermione nodded. "That's good." They stood in silence. "I'm going to see to Ron. He would want to know how he is doing as well." Harry nodded and sat back down when she left.

"That was a comforting thing to say to her."

Harry jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to the bed. Blue-ish amber eyes stared at him. "Remus! I didn't know you were up." He didn't look so well. His skin was a very pale and ill-looking. He looked weak, like he would be unable to lift up his arm. However, he didn't sound weak. His voice was soft and spoke in a whisper, but it didn't sound like he should be in an infirmary bed.

Remus gazed around the Infirmary, making note of who was there. The bed near Poppy's office caught his attention. Molly Weasley had her arms around Draco Malfoy's shoulders, an odd sight for a Weasley and a Malfoy. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper, indicating where he was looking.

Harry looked over and sighed. "We found Lucius Malfoy's body. He had, apparently, switch sides at the last moments of his life. He was protecting some Slytherin students when he was killed and Professor Snape is still unconscious from a powerful blow to his head. Mrs. Weasley seems to have taken Malfoy under her wing until his godfather wakes up. We can't seem to find his mother anywhere." Harry bowed his eyes, hating to be the bearer of bad news, but Remus needed to know. "Professor Dumbledore died. He was fighting Voldemort and…he didn't make it out of the fight alive."

Remus nodded sadly. "I know. I saw a part of what happened." There was a moment of silence as he stared at Harry thoughtfully. "You called me dad." He whispered almost to himself like he had just remembered or realized.

Harry's face flushed in embarrassment. "I…I was just…it was…" He stumbled over his words. He didn't have an excuse to give Remus to explain why he had called him that. "I was…I don't…didn't mean…I…I'm sorry." He finally said.

Remus shook his head. "Don't be sorry."

"It distracted you! I should have called you…that."

"Harold." He whispered seriously, using his birth name to show how serious he was being. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. He had never been called Harold before and it caught his attention. "I was up against Voldemort. Calling me dad may have…caught my attention, but that may have just saved my life." He continued on before Harry could interrupt. "If you hadn't said anything I would have been caught in a dual with Voldemort and he could have easily killed me. I'm no match to him. I'm not that powerful or strong. Besides, I could never die _because_ of you, Harold. I would have died _for_ you. Just as I should have done in James' place all those years ago."

"I'm glad you didn't…Dad." He finished hesitantly. Remus eyes snapped up to him. Harry gave him a shy, accepting smile, letting his father know he was fully okay with their relationship now. The next step would be to tell the public.

* * *

_Harry Potter…Lupin?_

_The story of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is well known to the wizarding world. The love story of his parents, James and Lily Potter, is a fairy tale came true and equally well known. However, it has been recently discovered that their romantic fairy tale is just that, a fairy tale. The real story isn't about the hate-to-love tale James Potter and Lily Evans had, but tale of the most beautiful girl in school falling in love with a werewolf. Yes, that is right readers, a social rejected werewolf._

_Remus John Lupin, a war hero and werewolf, is the father of Harry James Potter or Harold Romulus Lupin, as his real birth certificate states. This surprising turn of news changes the love story…_

Remus threw the _Daily Prophet_ down on the kitchen table. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Harry sitting across from him. "The story is out now."

Harry pushed his unfinished breakfast plate away from him. "How do you think people would react?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "People have started to change their views on werewolves since the last battle, but it takes longer than a few weeks to completely change their ideas and beliefs." He picked up the newspaper and skimmed through it again. "The article puts me in a favorable light, though. Nothing too negative about me or werewolves in general." He placed the paper down again and picked up his tea. He took a sip and nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think I have to worry about being chased out of the country." He smiled. His eyes sparkled with humor.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're not going to get a single moment of peace until this dies down and that won't happen for months!" He complained. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his son's distress.

Harry glared at him. "You wouldn't be laughing in a week!"

Remus set his tea down. "Maybe not, but I am laughing now and that is all that matters at the moment." He said before chuckling again.

"Dad…" Harry whined.

Remus stared at his son in thoughtful wonderment. He would never get tired of hearing the word 'dad' being uttered from his son's lips. Every time he heard it, it caused his heart to stop for a moment and place Harry into an extraordinary, different light. That single, tiny three letter word had almost instantly inspired a faint warm feeling deep in his chest, and a moment later a wash of protectiveness. This was _his _child, _his_ son..._his_. He had never thought he would hear that word be uttered pass his lips, ever. It was such a gift to hear it now.

Remus chuckled as he stood up, picking up the breakfast plates. "Go clean up, Harold. Arthur Weasley would be here soon." Arthur was picking up all the kids to take to the train station for their last year. The term had already started a week ago, but because of the war and recovery, they were allowed to stay an extra week at their respected homes.

Remus was the only person who called him Harold. He started calling him that once Harry got comfortable enough to call him dad. It was either 'Harold', 'son', or 'cub'. Harry didn't mind. It was like his father's special name for him; a term of endearment. It gave Harry a warm feeling each time Remus called him that, a feeling of being loved, of being wanted. It gave Harry a feeling he never felt before at the Dursely's. The feeling of being safe and relaxed in his home.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Remus opened in and greeted the group standing in the doorway. "Morning, Arthur, children." He greeted them all. "Come in." He stepped aside and allowed Arthur and a line of seventeen and sixteen year old children to enter the cabin. "He would be down in a moment." He explained.

Arthur shook Remus' hand. "How are you this morning, Remus? I saw the paper."

Remus chuckled. "Harold isn't looking forward to the publicity." He smiled. He looked at the children with Arthur who were still crowded in the hall, by the door. Ron still had a cut above his eyebrow, but he didn't seem to care as he chatted with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, who was holding himself more confidently. Luna Lovegood was smiling as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley laughed at something funny. "Are you sure you're okay with taking them all to the station alone, Arthur? It's quite a big group." He asked his older friend.

Arthur chuckled. "But they're a good big group. I don't mind at all. It makes me feel young again." Remus chuckled with him.

Just then Harry came running down the stairs with his suitcase in hand. "Hey, guys." He happily greeted his friends.

"Hey, mate" "Morning, Harry." They greeted.

"Alright, children. Let's go before we miss the train." Arthur called out as he herded them out of the cabin.

Harry paused before stepping out the door. He turned back to his father. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" He asked concerned.

Remus leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He gave his son a small smile. "Don't worry about me, cub. I'll be visiting the pack for a few weeks. Draven wanted to pass some ideas off of me. I think he would have been a better Alpha then I." He sighed. "You enjoy your last year at school. There's no Voldemort to distract you from having fun this year."

Harry smiled before running at him and wrapped his arms around his body. His face buried itself into his chest. He never felt so reluctant to go to school until now. He felt the warmth of the hug fill him. "I'll miss you, Dad."

Remus had quickly wrapped his arms around his boy and kissed the top of his light brown-ish red hair. "I'll miss you too, son. Owl me once and a while." They pulled apart and Harry headed back to the opened door. "Cub!" Remus called out before Harry had walked across the threshold. Harry turned. Remus smiled at him, tenderly, an expression in his eye that Harry had rarely seen in his life. "I love you, son. Don't you forget that."

Harry smiled back. "I won't and…I love you too, Dad." He said before closing the door behind him.


End file.
